Recuerda, reconoce, sueña
by ShadowDianne
Summary: "Me caso con y bien Hermione...y ahora qué?. Si tu mejor amiga se casa con tu mejor amigo la solución es simple no? Para Hermione la respuesta no tan sencilla ni tan indolora...post 7 libro pero sin tener en cuenta el epílogo.T x si acaso
1. Chapter 1Adivina que pasó esta noche

Hola! Después de un tiempo algo largo vuelvo a Hogwarts ... espero que guste a todo el mundo esta historia ... intentaré hacerla un multichapter si gusta.

Disfrutad!

**Aviso: Femslash ... aunque para qué engañarnos, si habeís llegado hasta aquí y aún así leeís esto Y luego mandaís algún mensaje estúpido... yo que vosotros me lo miraría..**

**A todos aquellos que van a seguir leyendo esto porque sí... Bienvenidos.**

**Nota: En la historia digo que Gin tiene los ojos azules..sé que son marrones,al menos en los primeros libros creo que lo dicen... pero me parecía más adecuado ponérselos azules.**

**Disclaimer: En esta historia, a partir de este capítulo y en adelante hasta que yo la dé por finalizada, se utilizarán personajes y mundos que no son míos. La historia, en cambio, es mía.**

Capítulo 1: Adivina que pasó esta noche

"Me caso con Harry!"

Esa frase, corta y simple, hizo que mi cerebro se parara durante unos instantes antes de poder volver a ser capaz de razonar. Obviamente yo sabía que mi cerebro no se podía parar, es imposible, pero fue exactamente eso lo que sentí aquella mañana cuando una excitada pelirroja se apareció en mi apartamento.

Todo había empezado tan bien... una mañana normal; despertarse pronto, desayunar, prepararse para el trabajo (conseguí trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia,por si os lo estabaís preguntando..) cuando, de pronto, la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos; Ginny Weasley, se decidió aparecer en mi salón con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas. No me saludó, su alegría era tal que saltó directamente a la noticia que me quería contar... y yo quería escucharla, claro, cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Ginny también me haría feliz a mí... excepto eso.

De pronto me dí cuenta que me había quedado callada un segundo de más, intentado aparentar que no había pasado nada abrí la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera.

- Es genial Gin- articulé, creo que incluso conseguí sonreír.

- Verdad que sí?- y por un instante casi conseguí creer que lo era; sus ojos, su cara, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de una inmensa felicidad. Pero... esa felicidad no podría ser la mía. Incluso aunque aquella chica fuera, como ella misma decía, mi mejor amiga.

- Cómo ha pasado?- si conseguía hacer que ella hablara quizás no se diera cuenta de mi rostro, del vacío que, estaba segura, mostraban mis ojos.

- Esta misma mañana él ha llegado de un partido, ya sabes que ayer hubo la semifinal en Hungría... hoy a las... seis de la mañana? Ha llegado, nervioso, me ha despertado y después de estar cerca de una hora dándole vueltas se ha decidido a pedírmelo. Le he dicho que sí y me he aparecido aquí.

Mientras lo decía se tumbó en su sitio del sofa, aquel sitio que yo guardaba con especial cariño para cuando ella venía a mi casa, para cuando las dos hablábamos de todo y de nada, auqel sitio que aún mantenía su aroma. Con los años se lo había cambiado y ya no olía a las flores que trajeron loco a Harry durante nuestro sexto curso sino a la pureza del mar...

- Vaya "mantén la conversación, mantenla..." no es algo que yo me esperara de Harry.

- El que estuviera nervioso?- su sonrisa ladina me decía que sabía muy bien por donde iba yo.

- No, el que te lo pidiera...- y era cierto, Harry y Ginny habían estado juntos de forma intermitente, unas veces era por el trabajo de uno, otras porque ese mismo uno decidía que quizás lo mejor fuera romper, y las terceras porque Ginny necesitaba más espacio. Siempre volvían, en cambio, pero siempre creí que un día, simplemente, no lo harían. Parece ser que me había equivocado.

- Tienes razón- la risa resonaba en esa frase, ella tampoco se lo podía creer...- pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

- Mmm? Y yo que creía que estabas aquí por mi irresistible compañía.. "muy bien Granger, si te mantienes en los chistes fáciles no se dará cuenta"

- Chiste malo Herms.

Rodé los ojos.

- A ver, porqué estás aquí, calamidad?

- Te acuerdas de hace unos años?

Claro que me acordaba... me acordaba muy bien de a lo que ella se refería; después de todo recordaba muy bien TODO a lo que ella se refería.

Flashback

Séptimo curso, post muerte de Voldemort, alrededores del castillo.

Dos chicas caminaban por los escombros de lo que antes hubiera sido la alta torre de Astronomía. Cansadas, con ligeros cortes y magulladuras ambas caminaban una al lado de otra sin decir ni una palabra.

Hasta que al final la pálida pelirroja decidió hablar a la morena que se enontraba a su lado.

- Me parece increíble que ya no esté.

- Tu hermano?

- Sí, será como si... una parte de mí...

No encontraba palabras para explicarlo pero Hermione la entendió. Siempre la había entendido, incluso cuando decía tonterías o cuando no acababa las frases Hermione parecía tener la facultad de traducir aquello a una lengua comprensible.

- Tranquila- dijo- tranquila

Sus ojos se ciñeron a la figura que se encontraba a su lado, de la misma altura pero diferente, sus hombros hundidos, su mirada perdida, su rostro blanco y sin vida.. hicieron que los ojos de Hermione mostraran una preocupación genuina. Con mucho cuidado, casi como si esperara que Ginny se deshicera por el contacto, Hermione la rodeo con el brazo derecho y la acercó a si misma.

Permanecieron juntas durante mucho tiempo, en algún momento la pelirroja comenzó a llorar y al rato de otro tiempo indefinido fue la morena quién empezó. Cuando sus ojos estuvieron secos ambas se separaron.

Gracias- masculló la ojiazul.

No tienes porqué darlas- fue la respuesta.

Y era cierto, si alguien hubiera podido ver esa escena desde lejos, con otros ojos hubieran visto el cariño inmenso que se desprendía de la castaña, en oleadas, a la figura aún ligeramente enconrvada que era su mejor amiga. Pero no había nadie y Gin no vió los ojos, ni sintió el cariño con la intensidad que Hermione proyectaba.

Hermione se mordió los labios, quería encontrar un tema que diera esperanzas a Ginny, que le diera ganas de sonreír, no de entristecerse. Y, aunque una parte de ella (la egoísta) no quería hacerlo decidió sacar el tema a colación.

¿Qué tal Harry?

Ginny sonrió, sabía porque Herm estaba haciendo aquello, para animarla. Precisamente por ello intentó focalizarse en el moreno.

Me ha dicho que me quiere.- murmuró, su voz adoptó el acento que tomaba cuando hablaba de él. Dulce, suave.

No vió como la cara de Hermione se contorsionaba en dolor durante los escasos segundos en los que no fue capaz de controlarse.

Y...

Me ha pedido una nueva oportunidad.

Se la vas a dar?

Creo que sí, le quiero, le he querido siempre...

Sabía que esa frase, esa acción tenía un punto discutible, sabía que su relación con Harry no iba a ser un camino de rosas, que el chico era inconstante, temeroso y que en las relaciones tendía a ser algo cobarde y lento, pero ella le quería. Quizás fue por eso por lo que Hermione no dijo nada después de esa última frase... o quizás no.

Herm...- dijo al cabo de un rato. Las nubes despejándose dejaban ver claros en el machacado suelo de piedra, cascotes, fragmentos y polvo creaban una atmósfera lúgubre pero el color del pelo de Ginny parecía brillar con más y más fuerza, como un faro. Intentando no quedarse demasiado embobada Hermione contestó.

Mm?

Si todo va bien... si todo acaba bien y él me lo pide... serás mi dama de honor?

No te parece muy rápido pensar en el matrimonio?- la cara de Hermione estaba pálida, sus labios parecían haber perdido color y sus ojos estaban perdidos más allá del recinto del castillo. Pero Ginny no lo vió.

Sabes que siempre he sido una romántica... además te prometo que yo seré la tuya cuando te cases con Ron...

Hermione no le dijo a Ginny que su relación con Ron estaba predestinada al fracaso, no le dijo que ella sabía que ella y Ron no durarían, no le dijo que al final iba a romper con su hermano. No lo dijo porque requeriría demasiadas respuestas. Solo dijo,

De acuerdo...

Fin flashback

Al final yo había tenido razón; la relación con Ron había acabado en ninguna parte, después de un mes con él le dejé aduciendo que aquello era un error. Tres años después y con mucha charla en medio Ron y yo habíamos conseguido retomar la amistad que en algún punto de nuestro tercer y cuarto año había comenzado a cambiar... Aunque por razones distintas.

Con el paso del tiempo había visto más y más improbable cumplir la promesa de Gin,y aunque yo no le dije nada me alegraba de ello. Y ahora, tres años después de esa conversación Ginny me daba la noticia de que, al final, debería hacerlo.

Sé que yo no seré tu dama de honor en tu boda con Ron...- decía en ese momento la ojiazul. Pero me gustaría que tú si fueras la mía...

Cuan.. cuando os casaís?- la corté.

Me lo ha propuesto hoy, habrá que avisar a la familia y seguro que mamá la monta gorda...(Hermione no pudo sino sonreír) luego, una boda mágica no es lo mismo que una muggle... Supongo( aún lo deberé de hablar con él) que dentro de tres meses. Are you with me?

Me hubiera encantdo decirle que sí, que estaba con ella... pero no nos referiríamos al mismo tipo de estar. Por ello solamente sonreí lo más posible y asentí ligeramente. Con un pequeño chillido se acercó en dos zancadas donde estaba yo y me abrazó.

Su pelo, su piel, el calor de su cuerpo.. todo demasiado lejos de mí...

Me voy- dijo tras un instante demasiado corto para mi gusto...- sé que debes entrar a trabajar en media hora.. y todos sabemos lo mucho que odias aparecerte...

Supongo que se deberá a la enrome cantidad de veces que lo hice en su momento.- respondí medio en broma medio en serio. Pero era cierto, si podía iba andando a todas partes y el Ministerio sólo estaba a 20 minutos de mi casa... además tu también deberás de estar a punto de entrar en tu turno ¿no? O ya has avisado a San Mugo?

Sí, Ginny había conseguido trabajo allí, no como enfermera (menos estereotipo...) sino como doctora. El régimen de interna por poco la mató de agotación pero hacía ya un año que había conseguido el título.

No, aún no lo he hecho, respondió, pero no entro hasta las nueve, conseguí que Parkinson me cambiara un turno...

Seguro que no le hizo mucha gracia.

No... pero como Draco y ella aún no tienen lugar propio necesita esas horas extra más que yo.

Aquello acabó con la conversación, con una amplia sonrisa Ginny se desapareció de mi salón.

En cuanto lo hice me tumbé en el sofá gruñendo de exasperación y dolor:

La mujer de la cual estaba enamorada desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para contarlo se iba a casar con alguién a quien yo consideraba mi hermano.

Bueno... sí, sé lo que alguno andará pensando; anda que no hay fics con ese mismo planteamiento... bueno sí. Pero tengo un par de ideillas en la cabeza...

**Ya sabeís; leeís, presionaís el botón y comentaís... sin presión, eso sí. Que no es obligatorio...( aunque me haríais muy feliz..)**


	2. Chapter 2Posdata:Y ahora qué?

Perdonad el retraso...he estado un poquín liada...En fin,aquí tenemos el segundo cap...espero interesantes reviews de este...;)Y que guste,sobre todo...

Capítulo 2 Posdata: Y ahora... que?

Pasado un tiempo y viendo que si no me movía iba a llegar tarde a trabajar decidí aparecerme a pesar de lo poco que me apetecía. Pero no tenía más opción, llegaría tarde si no y mi jefe era una vieja gloria de tiempos pasados, en los cuales las mujeres en el ministerio estaban tan solo para hacer café. Es increíble lo poco que en algunos casos los muggles y los magos nos diferenciamos... pero dejando aparte los pensamientos profundos cogí mi abrigo y la increíblemente pesada cartera me aparecí justo a tiempo de ver pasar a Draco con preocupación.

Recordando lo que me había comentado Gin me acerqué a él. A lo largo de aquellos años Draco se había conseguido alejar de sus padres y ahora era alguien con quien se podía hablar. No se podía decir lo mismo de Parkinson, seguía siendo la misma estirada que en Hogwarts... supongo que hay gente que nunca cambia.

- Hey, Draco- lo llamé- nuestros despachos están realmente cerca de forma que ninguno de nostros se metería en algún lío.

- Hermione- dijo, siempre parecía sorprendido que nunca lo atravesara con la mirada. Pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que había conseguido perdonar a Draco, el nunca tuvo opción.. y al final se dio cuenta de que hizo mal.

- Hola Draco, ¿Qué tal te va? Me han dicho que tú y Parkinson andaís buscando sitio...

- Si, bueno... enrojeció- hace ya tiempo que pensamos en asentarnos en un sitio.. no en nuestros apartamentos...

Con una sonrisa educada y la cantidad justa de calidez le deseé buena suerte y entré en mi despacho. Allí ya había media pila de informes.. cada uno más tedioso que el anterior.

Para aquellos que se lo puedan estar preguntando una vez acabada la guerra que por poco nos destruye a todos comenzaron a reconstruir el Ministerio, creando nuevos cargos. Durante cerca de medio año aquello fue un caos, pidieron a Harry ser el Ministro más joven de la historia, cosa que el denegó decidiéndose por el Quidditch, al resto de los jóvenes que habíamos luchado en la guera y que ya estábamos en edad laboral nos ofrecieron cantidad de ofertas... después de mucho pensarlo Ron escogió ser auror, cazar a los rebeldes que aún existían y que, sin lugar a dudas intentarían diversos golpes de toma del Mnisterio. Las gemelas Patil acabaron relacionadas con los muggles, Neville se quedó en Hogwarts...yo me decidí por los entresijos del ministerio, aquello que lo ponía en marcha, leyes entre países, alianzas... lo bueno? Conocía a una enorme cantidad de gente, muchas culturas etc. Lo malo, aquellos condenados informes...

Estuve trabajando durante casi toda la mañana, parando para darle conversación a mi asqueroso jefe. Sin parar de pensar ni un instante Ginny.

Ginny...

No había planeado enamorarme de ella, había sido algo completamanete... digamos que no me esperaba enamorarme de ella.

Pero lo había hecho... desde el primer momento en que la ví, realemente. Aunque en su momento, con tan solo 12 años, no me pude dar cuenta.

Flashback

Un incómodo Harry entraba en Flourish... acompañando a una joven Hermione( A/N: En la película Herm le arregla las gafas, en el libro el señor Weasley. Es que no se dieron cuanta que de haber sido Hermione el Detector se hubiera encendido?) que sonreía con alegría por haberse encontrado con su amigo. Allí, distingibles por sus cabelleras pelirrojas, se encontraban los miembros de la familia Weasley.

- Hola- dijo Ron.

De inmediato todo fueron saludos, preguntas y explicaciones, no Harry estaba bien, solo había acando en el peor callejón posible.. pero todo había resultado bien.

- Oh, Hermione, ésta es mi hermana Ginny, al resto de mis hermanos ya los conces...

Una tímida pelirroja la saludo, cohibida y con miedo en sus ojos. Mas tarde Hermione sabría que era por temor a que esa chica, mayor que ella, fuera la novia del niño que vivió.

Hubo algo que atrajo a Hermione a esa chica, algo en sus ojos, cautos, algo en su piel, roja por la perpetua vergüenza, algo en sus labios, entreabiertos para saludar con una débil voz... hubo algo en ese momento que le dijo a Hermione que debía intentar ser amiga de aquella chica.

- H..hola.

- Hola Ginny, soy Hermione.

En lugar del habitual saludo de mano extendida que hubiera hecho saludó a la chica más joven con un abrazo un dos besos en las mejillas. En esos escasos segundos un sensación agradable inundó su cuerpo. Pero a lo doce años no sabes demasiado de estas cosas.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Hola, Hermione.

Fin flashback

Suspiré, con los años... había madurado, había aprendido a reconocer esa sensación, esas ganas de estar con ella, ese deseo... y con los años había aprendido a mentir.

Muy bien de hecho, tanto que, cuando decidí fingir que Ron era de aquel de quien estaba enamorada conseguí convencer a todos. Incluida yo... hasta que él me besó.

Ese beso me supo a cartón, a promesa vacía y a miedo. A mi miedo. Ese beso era el producto de mi miedo, de mi incapacidad de decirle a Ginny lo mucho que la quería...por ello rmpí con él.. y por ello no había estado con nadie más.. durante todos esos años. Me parecía increíble ser una Gryffindor... no me atrevía a decirle a mi mejor amiga que daría mi alma por ella.

Estaba aún a medio suspiro cuando un memorandum entró por mi puerta. Fruncí el ceño, aquello era un Howler. Aún recordaba el que la señora Weasley le había mandado a Ron en su segundo año... un Howler era un mensaje personal.. pero no había pasado nada que mereciera semajente mensaje ¿NO?

El Howler comenzaba a humear.. mejor sería abrirlo ya.. o ejecutar un muffliato para el exterior de mi despacho.

Opté por lo segundo.

-HERMIONE, QUERIDA!- la señora Weasley... ya me imaginaba por donde iría esto- HARRY SE ACABA DE PASAR POR CASA CON LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS! EL SÁBADO PÁSATE POR CASA! ESTO DEBEMOS CELEBRARLO.

Bueno, dije para mí mientras me quitaba las manos de los oídos. Supongo que podría ir todo peor... mucho peor.

Cuando recordé que iba a ser la dama de honor.

Nop, definitivamente no hay nada peor.

2 chapter ended... sí, lo sé, para estar enamorada Hermione no parece muy destrozada... digamos que aún está en shock.. en el siguiente cap vamos a ver... realmente lo que siente.

**Reviews plizz.**


	3. Chapter 3Made of HonorMade of pain

**Tercer capítulo... espero que os guste...**

Capítulo 3 Made of Honor* / Made of pain

Aquel sábado me levanté tarde, realmente tarde. Había estado toda la noche dándo vueltas al hecho de la boda, al hecho de que la chica a la que amaba se iba a casar con mi mejor amigo... y una parte de mí aún creía estar en medio de un sueño, de una pesadilla. Por más que obligase a mi cuerpo a sentir algo, este se autoprotegía. Y yo, la bruja más inteligente de los últimos tiempos, era incapaz de vencer a mi propio cerebro. Tal vez fuera mejor que siguiera pensando que era un sueño. Quizás así no me golpearía contra la realidad.

Pero, claro, si estás dormido (o finjes que lo estás) cuando te despiertas y levantas nada es más duro que la realidad.

Con un vistazo al reloj comprobé que solo me quedaba un cuarto de hora para no llegar a la comida Weasley y, aunque tentador, decidí no faltar a ella.

Gran error, en cuanto entré por la puerta la señora Weasley me abrazó con fuerza, como era lo habitual. Sus ojos rebosaban lágrimas.

- OH, HERMIONE...- Dijo con voz ronca- no te parece maravilloso que al fin Ginny se case con Harry?

Y entonces fue ahí cuando lo sentí. Un dolor seco en el centro del pecho, como una puñalada. Apenas podía tomar aire, ni siquiera soy consciente de lo que respondí a la señora Weasley.

- Ayúdame un poco a ultimar los detalles- me ofreció sin darse cuenta de mi estado- el resto todavía no han llegado.

Y allí, mientras cortaba, limpiaba y ayudaba a preparar un banquete el dolor en mi pecho comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte. Palabras inconexas flotaban en mi mente, aquellas con las que respondía a la señora Weasley cuando presentía que había que hacerlo, el resto de mi mente solo tenía grabado a fuego una sola frase "Ginny se casa con Harry" el hecho de aquella frase lo convertía en real, aquella fiesta lo convertía en real, no en un producto de mi imaginación... y cánto más y más real se hacía más y más me dolía el pecho, más y más ganas tenía de salir de allí.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, decirle a la señora Weasley que me disculpara con los demás, que debía hacer algo importante cuando un grito resonó en el patio.

- Mamá! Somos nosotros.

Eran Ron y el resto de los hermanos. Y aunque no eran los homenajeados ya no podría escapar.

Durante aquellos minutos reí con una risa aún más falsa que la de los años anteriores y fingí abstraerme para evitar tener que hablar. Lo cierto es que sí estaba abstraida... pensando en el dolor que sentía.

Nunca antes lo había snetido, auqnue nunca antes me habían roto el corazón. No de esa manera, al menos, simepre se había encontrado protegido de alguna u otra forma. Pero aquella vez no había refugio, escusa o mentira para negarlo... y era cada vez más dificl soportarlo.

Entonces el desastre.

Un olor marino me asaltó la nariz, lo que yo asociaba con la libertad, la belleza, la paz... flotaba a mi alrededor, abrazándome. Ginny acababa de entrar en la Madriguera con un Harry sonriente detrás.

Ginny está en la habitación

En cuanto me cerebro registró esa realidad me dividí en dos; alegría por verla y una infinita tristeza.

Y todo comenzó a empeorar.

- Herms!- de inmediato unos brazos me agarraron y me abrazaron por detrás. Me hubiera ahogado en ellos... la pregunta era si de felicidad o de las lágrimas que me estaba tragando en ese momento.

- Que hay Gin?- dándome la vuelta la sonreí intentado que aquella sonrisa llegara a mis ojos...

Cosa que no conseguí.

- Herms, estás bien?- dijo con la voz muy baja, casi un susurro. Sus ojos brillaban preocupados. Sus ojos..., su labios...

Con un esfuerzo increíble me volví a centrar en ella.

- Mala noche que he pasado.. ya sabes, informes y demás, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Ella asintió pero yo sabía que no se lo había creído. Y ella sabía que yo lo sabía.

Nos sentamos a la mesa 10 minutos despúes y a posteriori de agradecer la comida a la señora Weasley y reír unas gracias al señor Weasley (de las cuales ni me acuerdo) me dispuse a comer. Ron y yo estábamos sentados juntos (algún extraño plan de Molly) y él hizo todo para darme conversación.. que se tornó monólogo pues yo ni siquiera le escuchaba, en lo único a lo que atendía era a la parejita. Felices, sonrientes. Y cada vez que se miraban, que se tocaban el dolor en el pecho empeoraba más y más, conviertiendo mi corazón en una bola. Comenzaba a no descartar esa posibilidad real pues ese dolor no podía ser tan solo psíquico. También mi irs cmenzaba a aparecer. Rabia por ser nvisible a ojos de la mujer que amaba, rabái por ser una cobarde incapaz de decírselo, rabia por la estúpida conversación de Ron, rabia a Harry por arrebatarme a la única que siempre amría, rabia, rabia y rabia.

- Bueno, chicos- dijo el señor Weasley ajeno a mis debates internos.- porqué no nos contaís... bueno, lo que pasó?

- No hay mucho que contar, señor Weasley- fue la contestación de Harry- yo... conseguí declararme.

- Y muy bien, pro cierto- atajó su prometida, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa llena de felicidad.

- Si... (Harry ahogó una risa) luego fueron todo gritos... ella acabó con una garganta aún peor que cuando vamos al quidditch.

- No fue así!- le dijo la otra golpeándolo en el brazo.- aunque no voy a negar que grité algo. Luego.. me fui a ver a Herms...

- Oh?

- Sí... le he pedido qe sea mi dama de honor.

Y allí fue cuando lo que quedaba de corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, un dolor portente subóía por mi garganta, los ojos me dolían, sentía la cabeza caliente... y tan solo una imagen se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

" Le he pedido que sea mi dama de honor"

En medio de las sonrisas y las felicitaciones de toda la familia Weasley conseguí levantarme.

- Disculpad... voy al baño.

Apenas pude llegar a tiempo. En cuanto puse un pie en él miles de lágrimas caían por mis ojos. Lloré y lloré sin hacer ningún ruido. En determinado punto el dolo en el pecho fue tal que tuve que ahogar un gemido. Todos los posibles futuros en los que me había permitido fantasear se destrozaban ante mis ojos, Ginny y yo nunca estaríamos juntas. Con otro estallido de dolor me quedé tumbada en el suelo del baño, intentando dejar de pensar en ella. Ahora entendía cómo Harry se debía de sentir cuando Voldemort entraba en su mente.

- Herms?- la voz, la suave voz de Ginny se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.- Herms estás bien?

No, no lo estaba.. pero por ella debería mentir.

- Sí- acerté a decir- ahora mismo salgo.

Me conseguí limpiar las marcas de lágrimas y los ojos hinchados pero los ojos tristes, sin vida no pude disfrazarlos.

Y Ginny, la dulce Ginny supo que mentía en cuanto salí de allí.

Herms.. estás bien? No me mientas.

Si, tranquila- sus ojos brillaron con una tono de fastidio, sabía que no lo estaba- es solo que...

Callé, no podía decírselo, era algo impensable, imposible.

Es solo que últimamente estoy algo cansada y emocional, eso es todo.

Ella asintió despacio, sin creerselo pero sabiendo que no conseguiría sacarme nada.

Vamos pues... aún estamos con los brindis.. y no sé quién va a cabar peor. Si mi padre, Harry o mis hermanos...

Con una falsa sonrisa la seguí a donde el resto de su familia ( y también la mía, para que engañarnos..) se encontraban.

El capítulo en principio era más largo pero debido a unos fallos técnicos (se me fue la luz en mi casa, perdiéndo el documento y teniendo que volverlo a escribir...) decidí dividirlo en dos. Además si doy demasiada información ahora.. que quedará para después? ;)

**Espero que haya gustado este capítulo.. como veís Hrmione se está despertando.. y no es dulce café lo que huele...**

**Review pliz**

*** Made of Honor es el título en ingles de la pelicula La boda de mi novia... al menos se llamó así en españa. Se llama así porque el protaginista deber ser la dama de honor de la novia (ovbiamente..) Me parecía apropiado pero quizás o se entendía. **


	4. Chapter 4Entre recuerdos

**Y he aquí el brindis... espero que os guste...**

Capítulo 4 Entre recuerdos

Para cuando llegamos ya había habido varios brindis en la mesa, afortunadamente no los escuché. Con un rápido guiño y un ligero apretón de manos Ginny se volvió a sentar en su sitio.. cosa que yo me obligue ha hacer con mi cuerpo. Le tocaba a Ron hacerlo de manera que puse la misma cara que hubiera puesto si aún estuviéramos en la clase de Historia de Magia; falso interés.

Lastimosamente Ron decidió ese día para dar en el clavo.

- Aún me acuerdo- comenzó- como Ginny saltaba de novio a novio como ese juego muggle de la oca... Dean, Cormac, Seamus... afortunadamente encontró a su principe azul. Es por ello que brindo...

El resto no lo oí, estaba demasiado embebida en los recuerdos.

Flashback

Quinto año de Hermione, cuarto año de Ginny. Alrededores del castillo.

Una pelirroja y una morena aprovechaban los últimos rayos cálidos de octubre. Una de ellas sostenía un libro en la mano derecha aunque parecía mucho más interesada en escuchar a la otra que en abrir ese libro que había estado leyendo con tanto interés hasta hacía un rato.

- Que pasa Gin?- dijo con preocupación en la voz. La otra chica no paraba de morderse el labio y sus ojos, frenéticos, no paraban de moverse de aquí allá sin parar en ningún sitio particular.- estás bien?

- Si- fue la respuesta.- pero... me gustaría pedirte un consejo Herms.

Hermione le sonrió con calidez, aguardando a que la pelirroja decidiera preguntarle lo que quisiera saber. Sus ojos se fijaron quizás un segundo de más en la cara de su amiga pero supo apartar la vista ligeramente justo a tiempo.

- Es... sobre Harry.- fue al final lo que salió de su boca lleno de miedo y nerviosismo.

- Harry?- Hermione se había figurado que la pregunta sería acerca de chicos pero no de ese chico en particular. Ahogando una molestia en el pecho y sonriendo a la chica más joven volvió a preguntar.- Harry?

- Si... me gustaría saber como llamar su atención.

- Aún le sigues qeriendo?

- Si.

La respuesta resonó en los altos árboles del bosque prohibido, donde las chicas se habían acercado casi sin darse cuenta. Hermione ahogó el impulso de morderse los labios.

"Calma- se dijo- Harry es tu amigo no hace falta sentirse así"

- Bueno- acertó a decir- lo que podrías hacer es relajarte un poco ante él, no estar tan nerviosa, buscar quizás otra persona... y esperar a que él se dé cuenta que existes... tu hermano Ron se dio cuenta que yo existía el año pasado...( aquí los ojos de Hermione rodaron) asique quizás...

- Mmmm

Hermione se daba de tortas por haber salido con esa idea. Pero aunque una parte de ella amaba, o comenzaba a descubrir que amaba, a Ginny, la otra; la de la amiga, no podía sino intentar que Ginny no sufriera.

Semanas más tarde cuando Ginny le confesó entre susurros que estaba saliendo con Cormac McLaren quiso, en cambio, haber sido más valiente y haberle dicho otra cosa completamente diferente.

Fin de flashback

Suspiré, a Cormac le siguieron otros muchos. Ella ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza cuando Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de que ella existía y auqnue había sido divertido en parte ver como Harry tenía esos.. intentos para con ella ver a Ginny ilusionada por ello había hecho que mi corazón comenzara a romperse.

Con otro suspiro volví a centrarme en el brindis. El cual le tocaba a Harry.

- Aún no me creo que Ginny y yo nos vayamos a casar.- dijo- todo parece un sueño... pero es real.

En efecto, era real, demasiado real para mi corazón.

- Y esto no hubiera... sido posible sin tu ayuda Hermione, sin ti yo nunca me hubiera fijado en Ginny. De forma que gracias. Brindo por ti.

Como dirían los de habla inglesa; Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? Qué había hecho yo para mercer aquello? Ah, sí, enamorarme de mi mejor amiga. Pero a pesar de ello me parecía un castigo demasiado cruel tener que aguantar eso. Apenas tuve momento para reponerme pues Ginny era la siguiente.

- Repito lo que ha dicho... mi prometido- una suave sonrisa planeó en sus labios y por un momento estuve a punto de perder los pocos papeles que me quedaban, acercarme a ella y besarla.- sin la ayuda de Hermione nunca hubiéramos acabado juntos. Por eso te digo; eres mi mejor amiga, confiaría en ti hasta mi vida... muchísimas gracias por lo que hiciste. Brindo por ti y porque encuentres la felicidad.

Querida Ginny, yo ya la encontré.. pero mi felicidad tiene la suya propia. Aguantando las lágrimas que se empeñaban en escaparse de mis ojos tomé la copa que me tendía la señora Weasley... era mi turno.

- Cuando hace tantos años- comencé intentando que mi voz no se rompiera- conocí a esta familia supe que sería muy importante en mi vida. Y también en la de Harry. Con el paso de los años aquella primera impresión no hizo sino reforzar mi idea primigenia. Es por eso que ahora cuando os miro a ti y a Harry, Ginny, no puedo sino pensar... esto ya estaba anunciado. Brindo por vosotros.

No sé siquiera como pude terminar el discurso. Y aunque todos aplaudieron hubo uno de la familia Weasley que me miró con los ojos entornados.

Molly Weasley.

Después de terminar el brindis la mesa se recogió mágicamente y todos nos fuimos a disfrutar del tiempo que había fuera. Ginny y Harry parecían absortos en su propio mundo y yo no tenía ni el tiempo ni ganas de estar allí un segundo más. Con una pobre excusa me despedí de Ron y compañía dejando a los tortolitos en paz. Cuando entraba en la casa para hacer lo mismo con la señora weasley esta me interceptó.

- Dime querida...- comenzó- que te parece la boda de Ginny y Harry? Apenas has dicho algo.

La miré, sus ojos brillaban llenos de algo que no supe muy bien qué era.

- Me parece.. bueno, como ya he dicho era algo anunciado.

- Sigues sin decir qué te parece a ti.

- Es que no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Asintió lentamente.

- Si me disculpa... he de irme a casa, tengo que terminar unos informes para el lunes...

Volvió a asentir pero justo antes que me desapareciera oí su voz decir.

- Lo siento... tu también mereces ser feliz.

Paré el hechizo justo a tiempo y la miré con desconierto. No podía ser...

- Lo sé, Hermione. Sé que amas a mi hija.

Por poco me caí al suelo. Aquello debería ser una alucinación.

- P.. pero.

- No hace falta que mientas... sé que lo haces... desde hace el mismo tiempo que mi hija ama a Harry Potter.

- Pero si lo sabía...- mi cerebro aún seguía sin querer ponerse en marcha.

- Porqué no hice nada para separaros?

Asentí.

- Porque sabía que tú nunca harías nada, sabía que aguantarías pacientemente... lo que no sabía es que ese amor que tu tenías por ella duraría tanto tiempo. Pero cuando recibí la notocia de la boda... y ví tu cara nada más llegar supe que esto no se había acabado.

Miré a la madre de mi mejor amiga y vi una chispa de comprensión que jamás había visto antes.

- Bueno, gracias, supongo, pero Ginny no sabe nada de esto y.. se casa en tres mese con harry, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

- Vas a ir a la boda?

- Sí.

- Porqué?

- Por que ella me lo pidió. Pero despues pediré traslado en el trabajo.

- Destrozará a Ginny, tu eres su mejor amiga.

Sonreí con tristeza.

- Es probable que no. Tendrá a Harry.

- Pero tú siempre has estado a su lado.

La miré exasperada, ahí había algo que no cuadraba.

- Entonces que sugiere?

- Que luches por ella.

Et.. se finí. Sí.. quizás algo extraño ese final... espero que haya gustado.. ya sabeís lo que podeís hacer; dejarme un bonito review que alegre mi día.. ;)

Ah! Y feliz año! Espero que os vaya bien a todos en el 2012 ;)


	5. Chapter 5Momentos de otro tiempo

Siento el retraso... tuve que ocuparme de un par de cosas (llamadas trabajos) y no pude escribir ni una línea. Espero que guste este cap, ya sabeís, los reviews son apreciados... ;)

**Y ahora recomiendo apagar los móviles, coger palomitas y... on with the story!**

Capítulo 5 Momentos de otro tiempo.

_- Entonces qué sugiere?_

_- Que luches por ella_

Por poco me caí de espaldas. La señora Weasley recomendándome que luchara por su hija?

- Pe.. pero... usted es consciente de que su hija se va a casar con Harry? Ella no siente nada por mí.- Aquellas palabras dejaron un regusto amargo en mi boca, pero, lastimosamente are verdad.

La señora Weasley sonrió ligeramente.

- Mira Hermione, amo a Harry, lo quiero como a un hijo, es dulce, no es egoísta, se preocupa por los demás... y no te voy a negar que como yerno sería perfecto... pero tú consigues levantar algo en Ginny que... no se puede explicar.

- Si no me lo puede explicar...- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para irme- no quiero llenarme de falsas esperanzas, señora Weasley, para luego verlas rotas. Eso ya lo he visto.

- Y que harás pues?- dijo ella agarrándome por el brazo- huirás? Pedirás un traslado a lo más lejano que puedas y vivirás tu vida sin saber que hubiera podido pasar?

Me desasí de ella, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar aquello.

- Es que no hay nada que pueda ocurrir. No lo entiende? Mi relación con Gin.. con Ginny es la de dos amigas, ella no me verá nunca como... como una novia. Le suena el concepto hetero? Es lo que es su hija, no tengo nada que hacer con ella y cuanto más me quede más daño tendré... hasta que no lo soporte más y acabe haciendo algo de lo cual me arrepentiré.

La señora Weasley se quedó mirando mis ojos durante lo que parecieron horas, unos ojos que transmitían rabia, dolor. Porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que llevaba ocultando todo eso, demasiado. Tanto que la herida estaba ya infectada, sabía que no sería capaz de aguantar después de la boda, verla al lado de ese... hombre, una vez mi mejor amigo.. aunque iba con pasos agigantados a la categoría contraria.

- Escuchame hija- dijo la señora Weasley- os he visto crecer a todos vosotros, he visto como derrotabais inferi y demás criaturas, he visto como pasabais a través de cosas horribles que hubieran hecho temblar a cualquier mago, he visto como.. año tras año, verano tras verando, tu corazón se iba rompiendo, como tus ojos caía y caían cada vez más. Y no hice nada... porque creí que, al final, todo se solucionaría por sí solo. Pero me equivoqué.

- Y?- sabía que estaba siendo cruel, que no estaba siendo justa pero no podía soportar el tener que escuchar aquello, la confirmación de mi caída, la confirmación de mi dolor.

- Te voy a ayudar... a demostrar a mi hija lo mucho que vales. No pierdes nada por intentarlo.. y si pierdes definitivamente esta batalla.. seré la primera que te diga adiós.

La miré durante lo que parecieron horas, sus ojos brillaban resueltos y, por un segundo, me pareció ver a su hija, el mismo brillo lleno de alegría, la misma sonrisa llena de (ligera) malevolencia...

- Me puede decir, al menos, EXACTAMENTE porqué quiere ayudarme?

- Te acuerdas de cuando tuvisteis que iros porque los mortífagos habían asesinado al Ministro de Magia?

Claro que lo recordaba.. y también la noche anterior...

**Flashback**

- Os vais a ir pronto, verdad?- preguntaba la pelirroja.

Verla tan destrozada hizo que el corazón de la morena dira una voltereta, aquello...

- Si. - Fue la escueta respuesta

- Cuando?

- No lo sabemos con exactitud.. digamos que después de la boda.

- Despues de la boda?

Hermione miró a Ginny,los ojos de la pelirroja estaban llenos de preocupación..y de algo que la morena creyó identificar.

- Sí... pero tranquila Ginny, cuidaré de Harry.

Durante un segundo la ojiazul pareció a punto de decir algo pero al final se mordío los labios que la mayor deseaba probar.

- También cuídate tú... no quisiera perder a mi hermana.

La frase sonaba desgasatada, como una goma de borrar demasiado usada, como un comodín utilizado demasiadas veces, como una excusa largamente recurrida. Pero Hermione no oyó ese tinte de inseguridad, no escuchó más allá de lo que esperaba escuchar.

Por esa razón se mordió también sus labios y, aguantando unas lágrimas traicioneras dijo con temblequeante voz:

- Lo haré, prometo que regresaremos sanos y salvos... cuídate tú en Hogwarts, me lo prometes?

- Si- fue la respuesta.

Horas más tarde una morena, un pelirrojo y un ojiverde huían de una carpa en llamas.

Fin del flashback

- Me puede decir- le pregunté a la señora Weasley- a qué viene esa pregunta?

Ella suspiró.

- Cuando os fuisteís, cuando conseguimos apagar el fuego y terminar de ayudar a los heridos... busqué a Ginny. La encontré en el árbol donde ambas pasabais tanto tiempo hablando.

Recordaba ese árbol, era un viejo roble donde yo me había pasado siempre dos o tres horas al día hablando con Ginny. Cosa que ya no hacíamos.

- Allí,- continuó la señora Weasley- me encontré con que Ginny estaba dormida, cansada por el miedo, supongo. Me acerqué a ella y al principio creí que la había despertado porque la oí hablar pero... estaba hablando en sueños. Y lloraba.

- Y eso que quiere decir?- una parte de mí, la parte que aún no había muerto de dolor comenzaba a sospechar que quería decir pero la parte rota decía a la otra que aquello era imposible.

- Eras tú por quien lloraba, a quien llamaba. Se pasó el resto del verano llamándote en sueños, cuando se despertaba decía no recordar qué soñaba... pero seguía teniendo las marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas. Se pasó cada instante que estaba despierta sentada en ese árbol o en el sofá donde tú leías. Perdió peso... la pillé en muchas ocasiones leyendo Historia de Hogwarts, releyendo los pasajes que tú habías subrayado o marcado. No preguntó ni una sola vez por Harry. Se sintonizaba constantemente en el programa de la orden.. esperando oír algo.

Mientras ella hablaba yo negaba con más y más fuerza, aquello era imposible.

- Qué me quiere decir?- alcancé a decir.

- Que si bien ella quizás no lo sepa, ella te ama. Por ello quiero que lo intentes, cuando está cerca de ti sus ojos tienen una luz.. especial. Ni siquiera Harry parece ser capaz de encenderla. Y sé que serás perfecta para ella, que la cuidarás.. y que ella lo hará contigo.

La miré, a la mujer que hacía tanto tiempo declaraba su amor incondicional por Harry pero que, por alguna extraña razón, estaba dispuesta a ayudarme.

Y si lo que me había dicho era verdad... si aquello era cierto quizás pudiera conseguir aquello que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

De manera que abrí los labios y dejé que una sola frase cayera de ellos.

Lo haré.

Qué harás?- fue la pregunta que me dirigió ella.

Pelear por ella.

Ejem... aquí acaba el quinto cap. Sé que puede parecer algo lento pero esa escena era necesaria.. Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora ya sabeís lo que podeís hacer, djarme un maravilloso review!

**Nota; A TaTii; gracias por tu review.. no te puedo mandar una respuesta directa pero te agradezco tu comentario ;)**

**Nota 2: Aclarar una cosa... los flashback están contados en tercera persona para evitar descubir más de lo que quiero... si lo hiciera desde la prespectiva de Hermione daría muchas pistas.. y si lo hiciera desde Ginny... sus acciones no tendrían sentido.**


	6. Chapter 6Sobre citas y misterios

**Hooola, tal y como prometí ( ;P ) he aquí el siguiente cap... espero que guste!**

Capítulo 6 Sobre citas y misterios

La señora Weasley comenzó a saltar como una niña pequeña en una tienda de golosinas, la imagen era tan cómica que estuve a punto de reírme.

- Bueno, querida- dijo al fin- en ese caso... quiero que mañana vayas a este local en el callejón Diagon a las 11 de la mañana.

Recogí el papel que me tendía y me fui de allí antes de preguntarle si últimamente se había leído novelas policíacas muggles.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento me cambié y me fui al salón donde comencé a pensar de nuevo en lo que acababa de ocurrir;

Molly Weasley quería que yo luchara por su hija.

Aquello sonaba como una broma mala, un chiste sin gracia, pero por alguna razón era así: La madre de la chica que más quería en el mundo (por muy romántico y cursi que sonara) quería ayudarme.

Perdida en mis pensamientos cometí un error; Olvidarme de Ginny.

Había conseguido darle esquinazo aprovechando su momento " cuánto te quiero" entre Harry y ella pero... me había olvidado cuán parecida a Ron podía ser en cuanto a temas de cabezonería. Se presentó en mi apartamento media hora más tarde con las mejillas enrojecidas y un brillo de pura y compelta felicidad en la mirada, no me hacía falta saber Legemancia para saber qué acababa de pasar con Harry.

La miré detenidamente, algo que nunca me permitía hacer por temor a ser pillada. Aquella era la chica que había llorado por mí? Cada vez que lo pensaba más y más se me antojaba un sueño.

- Herm! Mi madre me dijo que te habías ido ha terminar unos informes del ministerio.

Definitivamente allí, tumbada en el sofá, aún vestida y mirando al techo, que era como me había pillado, no daba mucho crédito a la mentira.

- Si... pero me he comenzado a sentir un poco mal...

Ginny se acercó con la sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios... labios entreabiertos que adoraría poder probar...

- Ow, espero que estés bien... mi madre siempre dice que con un masaje todo puede arreglarse.

Viendo que aquello podía tornarse muy peligroso para mi corazón, que aún no acababa de recuperarse del último puñal me levanté precipitadamente y ladejé espacio en el sofá.

- Tranquila, estoy bien... solo un poco cansada.

Durante un segundo creí ver algo en sus ojos, decepción tal vez? Pero lo dejé pasar. Probablemente me estaba imaginando cosas, producto de mi charla con Molly.

- Oh, vale, pues.

No habalmos duarante varios minutos, yo demasiado perdida en la sensación de tenerla cerca y en los planes de Molly y ella... pensando, supuse, en Harry.

- Herm...- dijo al fin- he venido para preguntarte si puedes venir conmigo mañana al callejón Diagon... he de escoger el traje de novia... y la verdad es que preferiría mantener a mi madre alejada de eso.. ya sabes como se pondría.

- A qué hora sería?- le pregunté. Intenté hacer que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible pero el pensar en verla en un traje de novia, decidiendo qué ponerse para Harry... era casi demasiado para mí.

- Bueno... que te parece a las 12? Esta noche Harry quiere sorprenderme con algo especial- dijo sorprenderme con un tono que indicaba su falta de sorpresa- y no creo que me despierte antes de las once de mañana...

Estuve muy cerca de comenzar a llorar ahí mismo, esa frase, lo que significaba... porqué no podía ser yo la que la sorprendiera? ( y de verdad) porqué no podía ser yo quien pintara esa sonrisa en su rostro?

Porque solo era su mejor amiga.

Negué con la cabeza " basta de autocompadecerte, hermione, vas a luchar por ella"

Sonreí y conseguí darle a mis ojos un ligero brillo malicioso... además de darle a mi voz un tono mucho más grave de lo normal

- Oh, entonces te deseo la.. mejor de las noches.

Era aquello un escalofrío lo que recorría a Ginny?

- V...vale pues- dijo ella sonriendo- nos vemos mañana a las doce en el caldero chorreante.

Y se desapareció.

Con un suspiro me fui a la cama, mañana iba a resultar dificil de eso no tenía duda pero.. aquella última reacción de ella había echo que parte de mi "yo muerto" comenzara a tener esperanzas.

"Ten cuidado", me dije, "que no te vuelva a ocurrir como en el baile"

Flashback

Baile del Torneo de los cuatro magos. Hermione está en cuarto curso, Ginny en tercero.

- Vamos Hermione! Déjame ver tu vestido.- gemía la joven pelirroja de trece años. Al otro lado de la puerta una morena se afanaba con los últimos detalles del vestido.

- Calma Ginny.. aún me queda un poco.

- Pero Herm...

La morena tuvo que ahogar una ligera risa nerviosa, Ginny era iresistiblemente mona cuando hacía quello con su voz.. y ella no era capaz de negarle nada.

- De acuerdo... pero eres retorcida, sabes que no puedo decir que no.

- Oh bueno- aunque Hermione aún no había salido del cuarto de baño podía distinguir la sonrisa en la voz de Ginny.- precisamente por ello soy la única de todo Hogwarts que sabe que vas a ir con Viktor Krum...

Mientras Hermione salía sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían, de ser un poco más valiente le hubiera dicho a Ginny lo mucho que anhelaba ir con otra persona.. pero aún esos sentimientos eran demasiado nuevos en ella, aún no sabía que terminaba de significar.

- Y prometiste no decir nada al respecto.

- Cosa que no he hecho... y eso que mi hermano y... H.. Harry me lo han preguntado en más de una coasión.

- Y las hermanas Patil..

- Y Lavender.

- Y Neville

- Y Seamus...

- Vale- terminó la morena- la cosa ha quedado bastante clara pues. Nadie cree que soy capaz de ir al baile con alguien.

Ginny se acercó a ella, admirando silencionsamente el vestido escogido por la morena.

- Herms... yo si te veo capaz.- murmuró

Cuando la mentada levantó la mirada la pelirroja se encontraba tan cerca de ella que parecía el reflejo de Hermione en el espejo. Sus ojos miraban intensamente a la bruja de cuarto curso. Su mirada era sincera.

- Yo...- los ojos de la morena se deslizaron a los labios de la ojiazul pero algo en ella le hizo retractarse- gracias por la confianza pues.

Ambas se separaron, las dos con las mejillas enrojecidas y con la respiración alterada. Y ambas negando el echo.

- Bueno pues, ven aquí- dijo la menor- te ayudaré con tu pelo.

Fin del flashback

Si hubiera sido capaz de besar a Ginny qué hubiera ocurrido?- fue lo que me pregunté mientras me metía en la cama. Esa pregunta siempre había rondado en algún lugar de mi mente.

Pero nunca lo sabría.

Ya no.

Las sábanas, frías, saludaron mi cuerpo y mi mente, la soledad dijo hola a mi cansada conciencia. Apenas fui consciente de que me comenzaba a dormir, tan pendiente estaba de no levantar ningún otro recuerdo.

Próximo capítulo... el callejón Diagón! Eso va a ser divertido... jejeje. Espero que haya gustado este cap... el cual se ha resistido a escribir un poco. Dejando a parte eso recuerdo que podeís darme un trozo de vuestras opiniones mediante un precioso review.

**Gracias Shiime por tu review, me siento halagada ^^**


	7. Chapter 7Fui yo, en la enfermería

Capítulo 7! Guau, parece increíble que ya esté por el séptimo capítulo... una nota para todos que se lean esto y no salten directamente al capítulo... ( sí sé que a veces no apaetece leer las locuras del autor de turno ;)) Si quereís leer una encantadora historia entre nuestras dos brujas favoritas mirad la historia de Simplemente me quieres? De Marinuqui... sus historias merecen muuucho la pena.

**Y con estas; luces apagadas, decid a perros, loros, gatos, canarios y hermanos/as pequeños y mayores que no molesten... que el telón se abre.**

Capítulo 7 Fui yo, en la enfermeria, con el miedo...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la lluvia. En el exterior Londres se ahogaba en lluvia primaveral dejando tras de sí regueros de agua, podía distinguir las figuras encapuchadas y empapadas correr entre los charcos. Suspiré; sabía que el tiempo mejoraría (una de las cosas de ser del mundo mágico es la capacidad de saber el tiempo que va ha hacer cons eguridad con solo agitar la varita...) pero aquel saludo mañanero no me ayudaba con mis , ya destrozados, nervios.

Me vestí y desayuné rápidamente, para llegar al Callejón Diagon tendría que andar casi una hora y media pero me resistía a aparecerme...

Según iba al punto donde ambos mundos colisionaban iba pensando en mi doble cita ; a las once con la señora Weasley, a las doce con Ginny... y me negaba a pensar en lo que ella y Harry habían hecho con seguridad la noche anterior. Nerviosa como estaba a punto estuve de pasar el caldero chorreante, tuve que volver ligeramente sobre mis pasos, justo en el momento en el que las nubes se despejaban ligeramente y comenzaban a descargar una menor cantidad de agua. Una parte de mí quería que siguiera lloviendo, pero la parte.. Gryffindor de mí me decía que ya había habido demasiada lluvia en mí.

Hice caso a esa parte, cerré el paraguas y entré en el pequeño bar, saludé brevemente a Tom (quién aún seguía regentando el negocio) y a diversos parroquianos. En menos de dos minutos me encontraba en los comienzos del callejón Diagon.

Aún tardé un poco en llegar a la dirección apuntada por la señora Weasley; era una pequeña cafetería donde ella ya me esperaba.

Fruncí el ceño, junto a ella, sentada y sorbiendo con su habitual sonrisa una taza de té se encontraba...

Luna Lovegood.

Hermione!- dijo la rubia con su suave voz- me alegro que hayas decidido venir.

Querida!- siguió como un eco la señora Weasley.

Saludé a las dos con una cara que debía decir muy a las claras que me encontraba perdida.

Tranquila Hermione- dijo la joven rubia-ahora mismo te explicamos todo...

Miré a quien había sido mi amiga en Hogwarts y después de el mismo... ahora trabajaba en el Quisquilloso, periódico que, contra todos mis pronósticos, se seguía vendiendo con mucho éxito. De vez en cuando quedábamos pero hacía más de un mes que no sabía nada de ella.. y lo último que hubiera pensado era encontrármela en aquella situación.

Si fueraís tan amables... porque yo ya no entiendo nada.

Mi voz sonó mucho más cruel de lo que pretendía.

Hermione, relájate, Luna está aquí para ayudarte.

Ayudarme?

Sé que amas a Ginny- dijo sin ningún miedo o temblor en su voz.

Contuve las ganas de rodar los ojos. Parecía que mi secreto era de dominio público.

Desde cuando?

Desde cuando lo sé?- Preguntó ella de vuelta, ahogué las ganas de soltar un gemido de exasperación.

Si.

Digamos que os había visto a las dos antes por los pasillos y tenía ya mis sospechas pero... lo supe seguro desde tu quinto curso.

Abrí los ojos que había cerrado anteriormente, supe enseguida qué momento le había dado la pista.

Flashback

Quinto año de Hermione, cuarto de Ginny, post lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia.

Ginny!- el grito de la morena resonó por la enfermería de Hogwarts mientras abría con fiereza las puertas de la misma. A su lado se enontraban Neville y Luna, aún con heridas multiples en sus rostros, Harry se enontraba hablando con Dumbledore.

La joven bruja se encontraba tumbada en la cama más cercana, su cabellera pelirroja resaltaba entre las mantas blancas como la nieve y acentuaba la palidez de su rostro, sus labios estaban rojos, manchados de la sangre que había derramado y que ahora había sido limpida de su piel.

Ginny... – volvió a exclamar la mayor aunque ahora el tono de su voz se había rebajado bastante por temor a que la enfermera la echara de allí, a sus espaldas Neville y Luna la miraban, el uno incómodo y mirando también fíjamente a su amiga tendida en la cama, la otra con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña y tierna sonrisa adornado su rostro.

La joven bruja había recibido una maldición mortífaga en su salida del Ministerio, en la locura de rayos y luces que aquello había sido, Hermione, que corría a su lado, no había sido capaz de ver la maldición hasta que su amiga se encontraba en el suelo.

Con un última llamada a su amiga Hermione siguió recorriendo el cabello de la tendida, como una madre calmando a su hijo, como un amante reconfortando a su pareja.

No se separó de ella hasta que Ron ( que se encontraba tres camas más arriba ) se despertó con un sobresalto y con su nombre en los labios, enotnces, de mala gana, dejó su sitio a Luna para dirijirse al pelirrojo.

Fin flashback

Fue entonces?

Ella solo asintió, supo a que momento me refería.

Y cual es vuestra idea?- pregunté aceptando mi derrota.

Vas a acercarte a Ginny.- comenzó la señora Weasley

Tal y cómo lo hacías antes de comenzar a alejarte. Ella se dará cuenta que vuelves a ser la de antes- siguió la rubia.

Y?

Ella te quiere Hermione.

Señora Weasley..

Llámame Molly.

Molly, que tu hija me quiera aún está dentro de la duda.

Hermione, Ginny te quiere, de hecho te ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo.. solo que no se ha dado cuenta ni se dió cuenta nunca

Y qué me sugieres Luna? Que me acerque a ella?

Sí. Porque ella te lleva echando de menos desde que comenzaste a alejarte de ella, si demuestras lo mucho que la quieres, si recuperaís otra vez al cien por cien la relación que teníais... verás a qué nos referimos.

Y entonces?

Saldrás conmigo- fue la escueta respuesta de la ojiazul

Perdona?

Para que Ginny sienta celos.

NI. HABLAR.

Bueno, de eso podremos hablar más adelante... pero tanto Luna como yo siempre andaremos cerca de las dos y... cómo dicen los muggles? Le iremos sonsacando la verdad.

Suspiré y, de un salto, me levanté de la mesa. Ya eran las doce menos cinco y debía estar con Ginny en el caldero chorreante a las doce en punto.

Debo irme...

Ellas asintieron.

Recuerda- dijo por última vez Molly- sé natural, deja que eso que retienes se muestra, compórtate como lo hacías hace unos años.

Reprimí las ganas de decirles que hacía ya tanto tiempo que había comenzado a mentir a Ginny que ya no me acordaba qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Pero no lo hice... porque si aquello que me decían era cierto entonces había una esperanza de que mi corazón aún pudiera arreglarse.. por muy cursi que aquello sonara. Incluso en mis oídos.

mmmm.. lo sé.. prometí escribir acerca de Ginny.. pero este capítulo salía el doble de largo de forma que... sí, está escrito todo peeero tendremos la escena de los probadores (jeje) en el próximo capítulo... que subiré mañana por la mañana a primera hora... ( o esta misma tarde... depende)

**Un generoso review plizz**

**Nota : Shiime... me he sonrojado, muchas gracias por tus reviews. Espero que este cap te haya gustado... ;) Besos a ti tambien.**


	8. Chapter 8Reflejos

Ejem.. a pesar de que quise subir este capítulo antes tuve una pequeña distracción (visita familiar) que me alejó del ordenador.. e impidó que subiera este cap. Ya perdonareís...

Dejando a un lado todo eso espero que este capítulo guste... porque tndremos esa escena de probador (que he reescrito tres veces) que sé que unos cuantos quereís :P

Y ahora... Telón

Capítulo 8 Reflejos

No llegué tarde a mi cita con Ginny porque en los últimos metros corrí como nunca. Cuando llegué, con la respiración agitada, apenas tuve tiempo de sentarme antes de que ella llegara.

- Hermione- me dijo con su dulce voz "Hermione, baja de las nubes"- ya estabas aquí?

Al parecer se había dado cuenta...

- Quería mirar unos libros antes de que tú llegaras... pero aún no los han traído.- inventé rápidamente.

Mi mejor amiga rió suavemente.

- No sé ni porqué preguntaré...no has cambiado nada.

Sonreí también y, recordando el consejo de la señora... de Molly y Luna decidí comportame tal y como lo hubiera hecho hacía unos años, tal y como era, tal y como aún Ginny se comportaba.

La cogí del brazo y, con la sonrisa en los labios, me dirigí con ella a la entrada del callejón.

- Pelirroja no me hagas enfadar...- le dije en un tono que esperaba fuera natural.- que te recuerdo que estoy haciendo esto por ti.

Ella me miró fijamente y, durante un segundo, parecía incapaz de hablar. Sería ese brillo en la mirada lo que aquellas dos me habían dicho? Sería ese ligero escalofrío, que estaba casi segura, había recorrido su brazo?

- Yo..- dijo al final, su voz tan suave que no era casi nada más que un susurro- no te qerría hacer enfadar.

Sonreí falsamente, intentando transmitir una alegría que no sentía... aunque parte de mi cerebro repetía a la otra parte que aquello que acababa de ver era lo que yo quería.

- Muy bien pues, vamos a encontrarte el mejor vestido de novia.

- Y el mejor para la dama de honor.

Me volví a ella, casi podía jurar que un brillo malévolo hacía acto de presencia en sus ojos.

- Qué!

- Lo que has oído Herms... – fingió amonestarme- eres mi dama de honor, he de encontrarte el perfecto vestido.

Resoplé con sorna pero la dejé guiarme. Había echado de menos aquellos pequeños momentos de camaradería, cuando ella y yo estábamos solas y nos dejabamos llevar, por muy mayores que fuéramos las bromas infantiles seguían acudiendo a nuestros labios.. Aquello me dio esperanza.

" Ahora tienes oportunidad de volver... pensé, pero ten cuidado Hermione"

No quería romper de nuevo mi corazón, éste tenía un límite.. que ya había sido rebasado hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

- Mira!- me dijo- en esta tienda hacen los mejores vestidos a medida... y no son muy caros.

Aunque ya no debían preocuparse por el dinero; la tienda de los gemelos y los respectivos trabajos de los hermanos, todos los Weasley seguían siendo precavidos con el dinero cosa que me llenaba de orgullo ( en cierta forma)

- Cómo sabías acerca de esta tienda?- la interrogué.

- Parvati Patil me habló de ella...

- Te hablas aún con las gemelas?- vaya, aquello no me lo esperaba. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien entre nosotras.. y Ginny en particular las consideraba superficiales y un tanto estúpidas.

- Me la encontré hará unas semanas, en el campeonato de Quidditch que se celebró en Nueva York.. cosa que sabrías si hubieras ido...

Aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios pude distinguir que se sentía herida. Pero en aquel momento el no aparecer me había parecido lo más correcto, ver como Harry ganaba la snitch en otro tiempo record hubiera sido demasiado para mis nervios...

- Lo siento Gin...- le dije esperando que ella me perdonara.

Suspiró

- No te preocupes- respondió- sé que tu no tuviste la culpa de quedarte en Londres...

- Me estabas hablando de que te habías enontrado con Parvati- la recordé esperando que ella olvidara aquella parte de la conversación.

Volvía a olvidar con quien hablaba; sus ojos se entrecerraron, solo un segundo y fueron apenas dos milímetros pero yo me había pasado toda mi adolescencia y parte de mi juventud buceando en ellos cada vez que podía. Afortunadamente lo dejó pasar... esa vez.

- Bueno, me encontré con ella y cuando le descubrí el anillo de bodas le pregunté con quien estaba casada... ya sabes, por esto de ser amable... intentas adivinar quien es el "afortunado"?

Sonreí mientras abría la puerta del establecimiento, las comillas que Ginny había dibujado en el aire habían dejado más que claro su opinión.

- Mmm.. no sé. Una pista?

- Pfff, la gran Hermione Granger necesita una pista? Creo que estás perdiendo facultades Herms...

Estaba tan embobada hablando con ella que apenas fui consciente de cómo una mujer se acercaba a nosotras.

- No las estoy perdiendo.. pero no soy adivina.

- Eso me lo puede asegurar Trelawny...

Le saqué la lengua, a pesar de tener ya 21 años me volvía a sentir con catorce.

Y, en cierta forma, me gustaba.

- Disculpad queridas- nos dijo la mujer que se había ido acercando a nostras silenciosamente. Cortando,pues, la réplica que ya tenía preparada.- venís buscando vestidos de novia.

- Así es- respondió mi amiga.

Mientras ellas se enfrascaban en telas yo me concentré en relajarme. No negaba que aquello me gustaba, el volver a estar con Ginny sin tener que preocuparme, pero ya no tenía catorce años, la niña, la adolescente había desaparecido, todo aquel acto era una fachada. Por muy feliz que estuviera así no podía olvidar que estábamos allí por la boda de Harry y ella.

Añoraba días en los que aquello había sido más fácil, con o sin señor tenebroso esos años habían sido más felices, cuando aún no tenía que mentir cada segundo que pasaba con ella... porque aún no era del todo consciente de lo que significaban esos sentimientos. Porque aún no les quería poner nombre.

Flashback

Cuarto año de Hermione, tercero de Ginny, Hosemage, ( A/N: Cómo se escribía?) Honeydukes.

- Mira Hermione, tienen esas plumas de caramelo que me traías el año pasado!

La bruja mayor rió por la bajo, la forma de actuar de Ginny le resultaba adorable.

- Claro que sí Gin... de dónde crees que te las traía?

La pelirroja sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

- Tranquila Gin...no muerden...- con un guiño la morena metió a la oijiazul al cálido interior de la tienda.

- Por cierto Herms...- comenzó la menor una vez que la novedad de la enorme cantidad de chucherías se había desvanecido ( lo cual tardó casi veinte minutos..)- cómo te fue el baile con Krum? Ví como mi hermano se ponía verde de envidia...

- Bueno...- comenzó la cuestionada- Viktor es majo... y baila bien...

- Pero...

- Me besó- admitió la morena.

- Qué!

El grito de la pelirroja resonó por todo el local, afortunadamente aquello estaba tan lleno que apenas levantaron algunas cabezas en su dirección.

- Gin...

- Vale, me callo. Pero me tienes que decir todo con pelos y señales, incluido ese pero.

- Bueno... ya sabes eso de que el primer beso es algo con lo que sientes fuegos artificiales.. etc

- Sí, claro.

- Yo no lo sentí... y eso que fue romántico..quiero decir- las palabras fluían atropeyadas de su boca- fue de noche, mirando al lago... pero no sentí nada.

- Será que no besa tan bien como dicen... o que no eres nada romántica.

La pelirroja apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la chuchería lanzada a su cabeza.

Fin flashback

- Vienes Hermione?

Tan metida estaba en mis recuerdos que no había sido consciente de cuando Ginny había terminado de hablar con la mujer de la tienda.

- Mmm..vale.- y la seguí por inercia.

Una vez ya dentro del cubículo me dí cuenta de en la que me había metido, había supuesto que Ginny se iba a probar un par de vestidos, que saldría del probador y que yo podría decirle si se veía bien o mal.

Pero ,al parecer, ese no era el plan.

El plan parecía ser el de dar un ataque de corazón a Hermione Granger. Es decir.. a mí.

Apenas tuve tiempo de tragar saliva cuando Ginny comenzó a quitarse la primera capa de ropa, los espejos del probador me rodeaban de cabelleras pelirrojas y cada vez más piel blanca expuesta.

- Y..y quien es el marido d..de Parvati?- conseguí preguntar, notaba mis mejillas rojas, mi respiración errática y luchaba por controlar mis ojos. Que estaban muy cerca de caer de mi cabeza; mi mejor amiga ya solo tenía la ropa interior puesta.

- Ah! Es cierto, no te lo he dicho- me contestó mientras cogía el vestido de novia de prueba. Eran imaginaciones mías o estaba utilizando su pelo de escudo?- resulta que Parvati se casó con Oliver Woods.. que aún se mantiene como guardian con los Puddlemore United y...

En ese momento se tropezó con el borde del vestido, demasiado ocupada contestándome y utilizando su pelo como escudo ( o al menos eso era lo que me había parecido..) no se fijó donde ponía los pies.

Todo me pareció ralentizado, como el guión de una estúpida comedia romántica.

Y precisamente como una comedia romántica abandoné el rincón donde me encontraba y alargué mi brazo para cogerla.

Su muñeca era suave.. al igual que su brazo y por un instante todo pareció pararse... hasta que la cruda realidad ( la gravedad en este caso) decidió devolverme a la tierra; el peso que yo había puesto y el peso que Ginny pesaba no eran iguales.. resultado, caí sobre ella.

Y allí, envuelta en la tela del vestido, con Ginny bajo mi cuerpo y con mis mejillas rojas como su pelo descubrí un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Un brillo que parecía hacerse más y más fuerte cada segundo que pasábamos en esa posición, un brllo que parecía hacerse más y más brillante, a la vez que sus mejillas enrojecían. Su piel, blanca iba siendo reemplazada por un rojo escarlata, sus labios comenzaban a entreabrirse...

Pero aquello solo duró un momento. De improviso algo veló ese brillo, miedo.

Detectándolo me levanté a toda prisa y, entre disculpas y bromas ambas hicimos lo posible por olvidar ese instante.

Ese corto instante en el que yo ví, por primera vez, que quizás sí tenía una posibilidad.

Ejem... espero que ninguno esperara algo más subido de tono.. porque eso no va a pasar ... aún ;)

Pero hemos tenido momento romántico... de forma que espero dulces reviews...

Aviso: Comienzo de nuevo los estudios el Lunes 9 (triste pero cierto) a partir de entonces no podré subir tan seguido como hasta ahora... pero seguiré subiendo y terminaré la historia, intentaré subir uno o dos caps más estos días antes de volver a sumergirme en libros y apuntes... solo quería avisar.

Nota: Thanks Shiime; espero que este cap te encante también y muchas gracias por el cumplido. Cuídate y besos.


	9. Chapter 9Conversaciones entre papeles

Mmmm... he aquí el siguiente cap.. antes de mi vuelta a los siete círculos del infierno; traducción;los estudios. Prometo seguir escribiendo, como ya he dicho a algunos no puedo aguantar sin escribir.. mi mente tiene demasiadas letras en ella como para no escribir cada cierto tiempo... pero, lamentablemente, no subiré cada día como hasta ahora.

Pero basta de pensar en cosas tristes ;) cogeos las palomitas que esto empieza...

Capítulo 9 Conversaciones entre papeles.

Me pasé los días siguiente sintiéndome en una montaña rusa; tan pronto estaba en el más bajo de los infiernos como me encontrando sobrevolando la nube más alta. No me lo había imaginado, de eso estaba segura, durante ese momento había habido algo en los ojos de Ginny; Deseo tal vez? Aunque solo hubiera durado un segundo para mí era la primera señal en toda mi vida de que ,quizás, no tenía porqué clavar mi corazón como mariposa.

Pero esos mismos pensamientos me llevaban también, como ya he dicho, a los más bajos infiernos. La razón; a pesar de esa mirada Ginny se había levantado y no había dado más señales, de echo se había comportado como si lo ocurrido jamás hubiera sucedido... además estaba la inminente boda.. de la cual yo seguía siendo en parte responsable. Luna aun no me había llamado para ayudarme pero yo sabía que su llamada estaba al caer.. y no sabía como enfrentarme a sus planes. No podía negar que en parte me.. llenaba de anticipación el "salir del armario" (como los muggles denominaban al acto) delante de toda mi familia adoptiva. Pero.. el salir con Luna encendía algo en mí que tampoco sabía muy bien como denominarlo... anticipación quizás? Pero no por salir con ella sino por las posibles implicaciones; Ginny se pondría celosa? Me desearía lo mejor? Había tantas posibles salidas que mi mente daba vueltas.

Cerré los ojos agotada, ante mí varios informes esperaban su visto bueno; definitivamente el ponerse a pensar en la chica de cada cual en horas de trabajo no era la mejor idea de todas...

Con energías que realemente no sentía me dispuse a terminar aquellos interminables papeles, media hora después un suave golpe en mi puerta hizo que levantara mi cabeza de aquel galimatías, casi echaba de menos aritmancia...

- Adelante- dije.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una cabellera rubia y unos pálidos ojos azules. Pero no eran los pálidos ojos azules de la rubia que había tenido en mente hacía tan solo 30 minutos.

- Draco?

En efecto; Draco.

- Hola Hermione...- su voz sonaba nerviosa, como siempre que me hablaba, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a cada rincón de mi despacho, temerosos de mirarme directamente. Aquel chico parecía ser incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

- Qué quieres Draco?- pregunté, no quería sonar molesta ni cruel pero lo cierto es que el tono de mi pregunta sonó casi tan frío como el yo antiguo del joven que tenía delante.

- No te quería molestar... solo avisarte de que tu... exnovio ha venido a verte.. me pareció apropiado avisarte.

Al fin sus ojos me miraron, clavándose en los míos, diciendo algo que su boca nunca diría. Me estaba advirtiendo de la presencia de Ron.

Lo cual significaba...

- Draco- dije- acaso hay algo que...

- ... me gustaría explicarte?- terminó el- probablemente pero... Ron viene ahora mismo hacia aquí, no tenemos tiempo de esto... aunque me gustaría decirte una vez más una cosa Hermione; Siento como me comporté, lo que te hice, lo que hice al trío dorado- ahí ahogó una pequeña sonrisa- y... a pesar de todo mi comportamiento quiero que sepas que.. me gustaría ser tu amigo. No solo el conocido que se encuentra dos despachos a tu derecha... porque quiero que sepas que me gustaría escucharte.

Le miré a los ojos.. parecía sincero... pero ahora mismo no había tiempo para hablarlo con él.

- Me alegro que te hayas animado a hablar conmigo Draco- y era sincera, aquel joven no era el adolescente de tiempo atrás. Su úncia pega; su futura esposa.

- Más tarde entonces.

No bien hubo salido por al puerta cuando otra mano la tocó, esta vez los golpes mucho más fuertes, más decididos.

Suspiré; Ron había llegado.

Que no se me malinterprete, mi relación con Ron era amistosa, pero... algo entre él y yo parecía haberse roto después de nuestra separación, no porque yo no lo intentase sino porque él parecía demasiado dolido al principio... y luego, directamente, creo que lo dejamos de intentar.

- Ron.- dije- pasa.

Su cabeza pelirroja asomó detrás de la puerta, cuánto deseaba que ese corto pelo fuera más largo y lleno de ligeros bucles, cuanto deseaba que esa cara fuera la de alguien más bajo, cuanto deseaba que esas pecas pertenecieran a alguien más.

" No te autocompadezcas" me recordé "estás luchando por ella"

Aunque no sabía muy bien como se lo tomaría el allí presente.

- Herms!- su respuesta había sido muy alegre, más de lo que me había acostumbrado a oírle en los últimos años.

- Qué ocurre?- y ahí estaba de nuevo, el tono frío.

- Hey calma...- levantó las manos, dramatizando el acto- venía para hablar de la boda de mi hermana...

Ahogué un gemido, como si me hubiera olvidado de la boda...

- Ahá.

- Bueno, no sé si sabes que yo voy a ser el padrino...

No había estado cuando había sido dicho.. o quizás se había dicho durante la comida en la madriguera y no me había enterado pero asentí igualemente.

- Ahá otra vez.

- Bueno yo quería saber si...

Su voz sonaba insegura, sus manos no dejaban de moverse, con nerviosismo. De inmediato reconocí los síntomas... Porras, Ron me iba a sugerir ir juntos.

- Ron.. - le advertí, no quería darle un dolor gratuito y si el seguía en su empeño lo iba ha hacer con seguridad... no iba a ir con él a la boda de Ginny y Harry.

- Hermione.. déjame intentarlo de acuerdo?- su voz se elevó ligeramrnte, pidiendo, rogando otra oportunidad. Que yo no le daría, que no me permitiría darle.

- Ron, no.

- Porqué no?- su voz era ahora más fuerte, más llena de rechazo, de enfado y de vergüenza.

- Ya te lo dije...

- Amas a alguien más.- Terminó él.- pero en todos este tiempo no te he visto con ese misterioso principe azul.

- Eso no significa que no exista...

- Significa que no lo tienes.

Mientras miraba sus iris azules me sumergí en el recuerdo de hacía tres años. Cuando decidí dejar de engañarme y de usar un sustituto de la Weasley a la cual quería.

Flashback

Dos figuras; una plerroja y otra morena miraban por uno de los ventanales de la Madriguera, a su alrededor el resto de la familia que habitaba la casa y los invitados restantes hacía tiempo que se habían ido a dormir. Ya solo quedaban ellos.. y auqnue la morena deseaba no tener que hacer esto una parte de su mente la obligaba a estar allí, a hacer esto.

- Bueno Herms,- decía el pelirrojo mientras la miraba embobado.- porqué querías hablar conmigo?

Hermione lo miró, hacía tan solo un més de lamuerte de su hermano, de la muerte de Tonks y de Lupin y, auqnue tristes, los Weasley habían comenzado a curarse. Era por eso que a ella le resultaba terrible lo que estaba a punto de hacer.. pero no podía seguir utilizando a Ron de esa manera. El recuerdo de la charla mantenida en los alrededores derruidos de la torre de Astronomía apenas un mes antes la hizo casi sonreír. " Lo siento Gin" se dijo " no serás mi dama de honor..."

- Ron... tenemos que hablar.- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Nunca había oído que esas tres palabras significaran algo bueno en una relación.

- Q.. que pasa Herms?

- Ron...- tomando una enorme cantidad de aire la morena dijo al fin lo que había querido decir desde el beso compartido entre Ron y ella. Porbablemente mucho antes de eso.- quiero.. no, voy a cortar contigo.

Sus palabaras rompieron en los ojos de su novio como lo hace una piedra en un estanque; volvieron turbio el color.

- Que?

- Lo que te he dicho.

- Pero.. porqué?

Sus ojos, su cuerpo, estaban llenos de tensión, llenos de rabia.

- Porque... amo a alguien más y no me parece justo para ti el mantener esta relación.. donde tu recibes menos de lo que te mereces.

Duarnte las siguiente horas lo único que se oyeron en la casa fueron los gritos de Ron y los susurros cansados de Hermione. Más tarde, mucho más tarde, una pelirroja confortaba a una morena sin preguntar más que como se encontraba, sin preguntar nunca qué había salido mal. Sin preguntar nunca quien era ese misterioso "caballero de pacotilla" por el cual había dejado a Ron.

Fin de flashback

- Que no lo tenga no significa nada Ron... no iré contigo como apreja. Sería injusto para ti.

- Y si me diera igual?

- A mi no me lo daría.

Con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados Ron se levantó.

- Te vas a quedar sola Hermione... solo te lo advierto.

Sonreí, sabía que si perdía la oportunidad brindada por la señora Weas.. por Molly esa sería mi realidad. La cual me daba miedo, cierto, pero no pavor.

Aquella sonrisa pareció enfadarle más aún, en un segundo se enontraba fuera de mi despacho, rezumando ira.

Con un suspiro me dispuse a terminar los informes. Odiaba hacer daño a Ron.. pero era lo correcto.

Mmm, sip, he aquí el final del noveno capítulo. Siento si esperabaís otro momento entre nuestras dos brujas.. pero esa queda relegado.. de momento. Este es mi último cap.. hasta que pueda despegarme de los estudios. Como muuuy tarde tendreís el siguiente el proximo domingo (espero) pero no prometo nada.

También espero que los motivos de Ron y Draco (también hay una conversación pendiente con él..) hayan sido medianamente aclarados.

Espero lindos reviews de vosotros!

Nota: Gracias Shiime! Me alegro que te gustara esa escena... la hice por los románticos ;) Prometo volver a escribir tan seguido como pueda. Cuidate y besos a ti también.

Nota2: Viico.. no he podido responderte directamente.. de forma que te respondo aquí; gracias por tu review, hay muchas posibilidades.. pero de momento dejaré esos en vuestras mentes.. antes deber de haber unas pequeñas conversaciones.. aunque los romanticos manteneos.. porque también habrá de eso! Como ya he dicho arriba; subiré tan seguido como pueda, no dejaré que los libros se me traguen! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10Cuando desperté

Síííí he sobrevivido a mis dos primeros días...y como regalo he conseguido una hora libre en la que os doy este regalo; décimo capítulo.

**Es algo más corto que los anteriores... pero intentaré subir más largos la próxima vez que consiga tiempo.**

**A propósito; no sé si es o mi propia cuenta pero he tenido varios porblemas contestando a varios reviews; si no lo hago es por esa razón... pero por lo demás os contestaré a todos.**

**Y gracias también a todos aquellos que dejaís alertas! Nunca os menciono... u.u**

**Limpiad gafas, lentillas u ojos, this starts..**

**now!**

Capítulo 10 Cuando desperté

Al final terminé la increíble pila de informes.. de vez en cuando me parecía que aquellos papeles eran un instrumento de tortura.. por mucho que amara mi trabajo aquello se hacía repetitivo y tedioso sin casi porponérselo una.

Me froté mis ojos, no me había olvidado de mi conversación con Ron... o con Draco. Con Ron la conversación había acabado de la peor forma posible... pero por mucho daño que le causara me negaba a ir con él a la boda... la boda.

Debía empezar el plan de Molly y Luna... si es que aquello pudiera ser denominado plan.

" Acercarme a Ginny"

Ya había observado eso en los ojos de Ginny de manera que... cómo " atacar ahora"?

Un ruido en la puerta me despertó de mis pensamientos.

- Adelante- dije.

La puerta se abrió; dando paso al mismo rubio que horas antes se había pasado por ese mismo despacho.

- Draco...

- Hermione...

Su voz seguía sonando nerviosa pero sus ojos ya no me rehuían, parecían fijos a los míos. Sus manos jugueteaban con el botón de su americana dándole la pinta de un brooker en su primer día de trabajo.

- Draco...- repetí intentando sonsacarle el porqué de su reaparición en mi minúsculo y atestado despacho.

- Vengo a hablar contigo.- dijo al fin, su voz débil pero más segura que segundos antes.

- Muy bien- respondí.

Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Sabes que yo y Pansi planeamos irnos a vivir juntos.

- Así es.

- Mi... novia- durante un segundo pareció que la palabra quedaba atascada en su lengua- trabaja con Ginny Weasley y ésta le ha contado a Pansi que planea casarse dentro de tres meses con Harry Potter.

Me mordí los labios, cada vez que escuchaba aquello en boca de otros mi corazón se estrujaba y me sentía con ganas de vomitar.

- Y?

- Vengo a preguntarte... cómo estás.

Le miré sin comprender.

- Perdón?

- Yo.. no me he comportado siempre bien Hermione, de echo contigo fui de la peor calaña de brujo que se te ocurra nombrar, te insulté muchas veces y te desprecié otras tantas... pero no voy a negar que.. tenía cierto interés en ti.

Me lo imaginaba o se había sonrojado.

- No demasiado pero si el.. suficiente- continuó- como para seguirte de cuando en cuando y.. observarte. Estupideces de crío que se acabaron con el tiempo. Ya no siento nada por ti- me aclaró con rapidez- salvo deseos de arreglar las estupideces que hice..y por las que te hice pasar. Precisamente por ellos te vengo a preguntar como estás porque hace mucho tiempo.. yo te ví.

Lo miré, sus ojos brillaban con certeza, por alguna razón el chico al cual yo había odiado ( y perdonado) había descubierto mi secreto.

- Cuando me viste?

- Fue en nuestro segundo año... cuando te despertaste de la mirada del basilisco.

Recordaba aquel momento.

**Flashback**

Una mata de pelo castaño se desesperezó en la enorme enfermería; las paredes; blancas fueron su bienvenida.

En cuanto abrió los ojos y estos tuvieron tiempo de ajustarse la enfermera la tapó y le susurró palabras de aliento pero la joven morena apartó las sábanas y preguntó con voz de urgencia...

- Donde está Ginny Weasley?

Los acontecimientos ocurridos horas antes, en lo más profundo del castillo ya habían sido descubiertos y, en aquel momento, no había ni un alma en Hogwrts que no supiera de Ginny Weasely. Si la enfermera encontró extraño que aquella joven bruja supiera de la pelirroja antes incluso de haberle sido llegados los rumores no lo demostró.

- Está hablando con el profesor Dumbledore...

En aquel momento una cabellera pelirroja irrumpió en la enorme sala.

Ginny.

- Hermione!- gritó.

De inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de la morena, sollozando y gimiendo disculpas. La mayor tan solo la abrazó mientras murmuraba palabras de calma y perdón.

- Fui yo, fui yo- gemía la ojiazul.

La morena se separó de ella y, limpiándole la cara de lágrimas le dijo.

- No, no fuiste tú.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé porque... soy Hermione Granger.

Aquello último lo dijo con un brillo de risa bailándole en los ojos. Su broma tuvo la reacción esperada y Ginny pronto rió.

Ninguna se dio cuenta, ni tampoco la enfermera que las observaba con cariño, como una pálida figura rubia observaba todo aquel intercambio.

Fin de flashback

- En aquel momento no tuve una revelación... a los doce años no se sabe mucho del amor.. del concepto puede pero no la forma de reconocerlo... Pero años después cuando os observaba reír o charlar en los pasillos recordé aquel momento, y recordé tus ojos. Y esos ojos estaban llenos de algo... que no sé describir pero sí identificar.

Lo miré sin decir nada. Aquel momento había estado guardado en mi memoria durante mucho tiempo. La sensación que me embargó cuando Ginny me abrazó había sido indescriptible.. pero no fue hasta años después que supe el porqué de mis sentimientos hacia la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Y él había estado allí.

- Draco... yo.

Me estremecí mientras una ráfaga de viento me despeinó. Durante nuestra conversación habíamos recogido nuestras cosas y habíamos salido del Ministerio, ahora las calles de Londres y su viento infernal eran los que nos escuchaban.

- No hace falta que me expliques nada... solo quería decirte que... quiero ayudarte.

- Oh- dijo una voz a nuestra espalda- entonces estaré encantada de decirte como.

Reconocí esa voz. Pero Draco tuvo que mirar dos veces a la bella muchacha para reconocerla.

- Luna Lovegood?- algo en su voz tomó un timbre distinto.

Luna sonrió y sus pálidos ojos azules se encendieron con su sonrisa.

- Hola Herms...- fue lo que dijo.

- Hola Luna.- respondí.

De forma que el plan se ponía en marcha...

No me ahorqueís.. sé que el capítulo no ha tenido acción... pero este momento es necesario para presentar ciertas.. cosas importantes. Algunos de vosotros (por no decir alguna ;)) Ya me descubrieron pero para aquellos que no solo decir que ya tengo todas las piezas del tablero sobre la mesa...

**En el próximo cap todo vuelve a ir más deprisa.. de forma que no me mateís... porque espero lindos reviews de esto...**

**Además de equipos de rescate.. mis estudios me están matando... SOS!**


	11. Chapter 11Póquer

Hooola a todos! Conseguí tiempo de nuevo.. de forma que he aquí el undécimo cap.. en el que puede que resuelva algunas dudas que varios habeís repetido.. Cómo Draco ayudará a Hermione? Jejeje... puede que Draco no ayude A Hermione... sino a alguien más ;)

**Dejando los juegos de palabras estúpidos a un lado decir que... gracias por los reviews y por las alerts y por la energía positiva enviada! En serio que se nota ;)**

**Y.. ya sabeís como funciona esto; cerrad puertas y decidle al vecino de al lado que baje la música... porque esto empieza...**

**Ya!**

Capítulo 11 Póquer.

Días después me encontraba de vuelta al Callejón Diagon, con una nerviosa y bella pelirroja que miraba con nerviosismo cada pieza de cubertería posible.

Suspiré, adoraba estar junto a ella, su piel, blanca brillaba tentadora a mi lado, sus ojos vivaces me alegraban cada vez que los miraba y su olor... me enviaba al séptimo cielo. Pero.. no podía negra que me intrigaba el saber qué hacía yo allí.

- Gin- comencé.

- Si?- se volvió hacia mí con sus ojos brillando aún más y con su labio inferior entre sus dientes, dando muestras de un nerviosismo increíble... y de una dulzura inmensa. Como me hubiera gustado cogerla allí mismo y besarla! Pero... no lo hice.

- Gin..- seguí- porqué estoy aquí?

- Porque necesito tu ayuda.

Vale, aquella era la obviedad del año.

- No, me refiero a que.. en un principio la cubertería iba a ser la de tu tía Muriel.. y, además, Harry no prometió ayudarte con todo esto?

Que no se me malinterprete... yo quería estar junto a Ginny el máximo tiempo posible, ser capaz de verla cuanto más mejor por si el "fantastico plan" de Molly y Luna se iba a pique... pero aquella era una duda que no me podía quitar de la cabeza.

- Oh, si- dijo ella dándose de nuevo la vuelta mientras inspeccionaba una cubertería de plata- peero Fleur se niega a dar ese juego, dice que tía Muriel se lo regaló a ella y.. ni mamá a conseguido arrancárselo de las manos. En cuanto a Harry... está liado con la temporada de Quidditch. Además.. para que si no te elegí de dama de honor?- sus ojos tomaron un brillo risueño- para que me acompañes a estas torturas...

- Mala- fingí enfadarme dándole un manotazo aunque lo único que conseguí fue sentir los habituales chispazos que su contacto me producía... "Herms.. centrate!"

- Solo contigo- fue su respuesta.

Y durante un instante volvimos a ser dos adolescentes aprovechándo sus últimas horas antes de volver a Hogwarts...

Solo que no lo éramos.

- Bueno, entonces, - dije- qué cubertería te gusta?

- Oh.. en realidad no me importa.- barbotó mientras sostenía una preciosa cuchara de plata con filigranas incurstadas en oro. (demasiado caro para cualquier bolsillo normal, por suspuesto)

- Como que no te importa?

- En realidad te he pedido que vinieras porque quería...

- Os puedo ayudar en algo?- la interrumpió la anciana dependienta.

- No, solo estamos mirando- la contesté abstraída " Que estaba diciendo Ginny?"

- Ah, es que como os había visto muy interesadas en la cubertería de La Verité.

- De la verdad?

- Si.. fue muy popular hace ya unos años.. cualquier persona que sostuviera una pieza de esta colección diría la verdad... sin darse cuenta. Lamentablemente después de unas cuantas verdades... comprometidas dichas en otras tantas bodas este tipo de colección cayó en el desuso.

De forma que Ginny, fuera lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir.. decía la verdad. Y por tanto no me había llevado allí para ver aburridas piezas de metal.

- Oh!- Ginny soltó rápidamente la cuchara.- bueno, en ese caso.. será mejor que nos vayamos sin cogerla. No Herms?

- Mmmm.

Me arrastró fuera de la tienda, una vez ya a la intemperie la enfrenté.

- Ginn...

- Si?

- No te vas a librar.. dime lo que querías decirme en la tienda.

Durante varios segundos su mirada vagó entre las tiendas, fijándose en los viandantes que compraban, charlaban y reían. Parecía imposible que hacía tan solo tres años una terrible guerra hubiera, casi, destruido aquel lugar...

Al final volvió su vista hacia mí... y en ella ví de nuevo lo que había visto en el porbador; una luz, un brillo, una verdad oculta entre sus preciosos ojos azules.. ansiando ser liberada, ser aceptada. Sin casi darme cuenta me fui acercando más y más a sus rostro.. aunque ella también parecía acercar el suyo al mío... Y, cuando ya creía inevitable nuestra colisión volví a ver miedo en su mirada, tapando ese brillo, reduciéndolo y encadenándolo de nuevo.

Me aparté, pero no sin antes notar como mi corazón volvía a ascender de alegría.. y volvía a romperse en mil pedazos.

- Solo...- comenzó ella con la voz temblándole- sólo quería aprovechar tiempo contigo. Quiero decir...- se sonrojó- últimamente con todo el trabajo que has estado teniendo casi no te he visto y.. creí que podríamos aprovechar la ex.. la boda. (había querido decir excusa?)

- Hey- la corté antes de que sus mejillas la fundierana traves del suelo- sabes que adoro estar contigo Ok? Siempre estaré.. ahí.

Me miró a los ojos y de nuevo ví esa pugna entre el.. deseo? Y el miedo. Una parte de mí saltaba de alegría. Ella me quería! Pero...

- Gracias- dijo. Sus labios húmedos, sus ojos huidizos, tan cercana y tan bella... y tan lejana a la vez, escondida tras el miedo.

"Bésala" me decía una voz que se parecía sospechosamente a Draco, pero no podía; ella no estaba lista. Yo no estaba lista.

- Y... vas a ir con alguien a la boda?- preguntó de repente.

- Cómo?

- Bueno, sé por mi hermano que no irás con él- se rió ligeramente- cuando me lo dijo por poco me reí en su cara... Dijo que aún estabas con ese... caballero misterioso.

De nuevo esa mirada expectante. Durante un segundo estuve a punto de no hacerlo... pero debía ceñirme al plan, al guión.

- Que no ese con alguien no significa que esa persona no exista...

- Pero?- su voz adopto otro aire, más tenso.

- Pero... si iré con acompañante. Llevaba basante tiempo dándole vueltas y.. supongo que esa persona sí será al final ese.. caballero.

- Oh? Y puedo saber quien es ese... knight in shinin' armor?

Me mordí los labios. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.. y a mí nunca me había gustado el póquer.

- Es Luna.

En un instante descubrí que es lo que les ocurre a los ángles cuando caen.

Sus ojos se quiebran.

- C.. como?

Y... sé que me querreís matar. En mi defensa diré que el siguiente cap ya está escrito.. pero he decidido dejar a sí este para.. dejarlo en esos maravillosos precipicios que tanto odio ;)

**Mañana subiré la siguiente parte donde... se muestran muchas cosas y donde espero unas cuantas risas (que no todo va a ser Hermione y su corazón destrozado ;))**

**Y con esto;**

**Asdf: Gracias.. sí que será divertido.. aunque aún queda.. un poquitín para eso ^^**

**Shiime: Hey you! Me alegro que no te la esperaras.. al menos no todo el mundo parece adivinarme el pensamiento... Gracias por tu review.. y por tu cumplido (sonrojo)**

**Toty xd: Lo siento.. por no conestarte en el otro.. no pude hacerlo u.u. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste mi historia y que me hayas escrito! Seá divertido.. y espero que la bomba no explote muy.. fuerte. Gracias tu también por el cumplido ( es oficial.. me vais a hacer sonrojar)**

**Me despido pues agradeciendoos los reviews.. y recordando que podeís seguir haciéndolo! En serio, thanks por leerme! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12Cayendo al otro lado

Ejemejem... una parte de mí.. la más malvada a estado a punto de no subir este capítulo (traducción.. tengo una pila de trabajos por hacer... de forma que he tenido que adelantar parte para poder tener el finde libre...) peero mi mejor parte ha ganado.. de forma que he aquí el siguiente chap!

**Aviso... ruego que mantengaís a animales o mobiliario peligroso alejados de vosotros.. he recibido un par de avisos ;P**

**Y... sí, el chiste es malo peero... es lo que se consigue después de una traducción... Basta de hablar de cosas tristes; espero que guste el cap. Una vez más os agradezco por todos vuestros reviews y por vuestras alerts. En serio; muchíísimas gracias!**

**Echad a hermanos y familiares del cuarto..( o compañeros de piso or whatever).. cogeos las chocolatinas y un par de bebidas (jejeje) y...**

**On with the story!**

Capítulo 12 Cayendo al otro lado

_- Oh? Y puedo saber quien es ese... knight in shinin' armor?_

_Me mordí los labios. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.. y a mí nunca me había gustado el póquer._

_- Es Luna._

_En un instante descubrí que es lo que les ocurre a los ángles cuando caen._

_Sus ojos se quiebran._

_- C.. como?_

Nos habíamos quedado calladas, a nuestro alrededor la gente y el viento corrían libres, pero entre nosotras algo pesado, como un manto, parecía haberse posado, arrastrándonos. Me mordí los labios. No quería hcer aquello.. tenía miedo. ¿y si lo que había visto en los ojos de Ginny no era lo que creía? ¿y si quería que me alejara de ella? ¿y si perdía su amistad para siempre? ¿ y si..

Tantas dudas, tanto miedo... tenía el estómago atado en nudos, las palmas sudorosas... aquel simple nombre habían arrojado una luz sobre mí... una luz que yo había rechazado durante demasiado tiempo.

Y que ahora no podía ser evitada por más.

Los ojos de Ginny seguían buscando los míos, incrédulos.. con un brillo nuevo dentro de aquellos lagos... cada vez más y más oscuros. Celos quizá? Una parte de mí deseaba que fuera así...

- Herms...- su voz sonaba extraña, rota. Con un toque de incredulidad y otro de... pena?

- Que?- me obligué a mirarla, a mirar aquellos ojos que me quitaban la respiración. Debía hacerlo, debía hacer que aquello resultara.

- Irás con Luna.. como tu pareja?

- Si.

- Hermione... Ireís como amigas o...

Parecía incapaz de decir la palabra, incapaz de mencionar la verdad ( lo que ella creía que era la verdad)

Tomé aire. Con aquella última frase el juego comenzaría... de una vez por todas.

- Iremos como pareja.. como novias.

Noté como el aire a su alrededor desaparecía, como sus pulmones parecieron sufrir un ataque, como sus ojos se rompieron en mil pedazos.

- A no ser que te parezca... mal.

- No, no me parece mal... es solo que.. no me esperaba que fueraís.. juntas.. así.

- Yo...

- No, Herms- me interrumpió- me gustaría saber desde hace.. cuánto que estáis juntas, desde hace cuanto que eres...- calló de nuevo, sus labios temblando de nervios, su piel enrojecida.

Decidí terminar por ella.

- Lesbiana.

Me miró fijamente. De nuevo el miedo.. de nuevo algo que yo no podía decir qué era.. para acabar desapareciendo de nuevo.

- No me molesta Herms... es solo que.. no me esperaba que tu pareja fuera.. bueno. Una chica. Y menos que ese caballero por el cual dejaste a Ron... fuera ella.

Su voz sonaba triste y seria.. estuve a punto de mandar todo a la mierda.. pero no lo hice. Justo detrás de ella una rubia se acercaba a nosotras.. sonriéndome.

Al parecer ya era el momento de jugar.

- Luna!- me acerqué a ella rápidamente, esperando imprimir en mi voz el tono que deseaba.

- Hola Hermy!- su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sus ojos se tornaron soñadores.. de haber sido Ginny me hubiera creído el espectáculo.

Ginny se acercó a nosotras, sus ojos bailando de una a la otra.

- Luna...- dijo. Su voz sonó estrangulada.

- Ginny, hola a ti también...

- Hermione me estaba diciendo que iréis juntas a mi boda...

Luna me miró con falso enojo.

- Herm! Me prometiste esperar.

- Lo siento Luna... pero Ginny me lo preguntó... y ya no aguantaba más!

- Te perdono por esta vez, linda.

Acto seguido se volvió hacia Ginny quien nos miraba con ojos tormentosos.

- Si... Herm y yo iremos juntas...Y no la culpes por no habértelo dicho antes.. yo le pedí silencio.

Con sus ojos y su sonrisa parecía imposible dudar de ella. Siguiendo con mi papel cogí su mano entre la mía y entrelacé mis dedos a los suyos. No pasé por alto como los ojos de Ginny se posaban un segundo más de lo necesario en nuestras manos.

- No.. tranquila Luna.. no estoy enfadada con tu.. novia. En serio. Solo me sorprende el saber que ambas estáis juntas... aunque quiero ver la cara que se le pondrá a Ron cuando te vea con Luna Herms!

Su risa sonó hueca.

"Ginny, solo te quiero a ti" "Bésala"

Ambas frases se entremezclaban en mi cabeza... una y otra vez.

Como tantas veces antes no hice ni dije ninguna de ellas.

-Me tengo que ir Herm, tengo que comenzar con la edición del quisquilloso... ya sabes como es la imprenta...

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Decidida a seguir con aquella pantomima hasta el final continué con el guión.

- Tan solo ese abrazo?- la pregunté imaginando que hablaba con Ginny.

- Oh- sonrió- quieres algo más?

- Un beso.

Se acercó a mí y justo antes de ponerse de puntillas ( soy más alta que Luna por dos o tres centímetros) ví como Ginny dejaba soltar una llamarada por sus ojos. Llamarada que desapareció en aquel lago.. estrangulado de nuevo por el miedo.

El beso fue dulce, tierno... sabía que de no estar pensando en Ginny me hubiera gustado de verdad, hubiera disfrutado de verdad. Pero lo único que mi cerebro registraba es que el olor que me rodeaba no era el suave de Ginny, no eran los labios de la pelirroja que nos miraba sin apartar sus ojos de nuestros labios.

Luna se separó de mí dos segundos después, sonrió tiernamente y se despidió de nosotras.

- Te veo luego...

Y se fue. En cuanto lo hizo Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Ginny?- pregunté- sé cuando te pasa algo...

- No lo entiendo.

Por un momento una ola de pánico se abatió sobre mí.

- No es que no os entienda... quiero decir, el amor es amor. No importa el sexo o los convencionalismos... simplemente noe ntiendo como... como no me lo pudieras decir! Como durante tantos años no me dijeras ni una sola vez que eras lesbiana!

Su voz había ido subiendo de tono pero aún no era lo suficientemente alta como para obligar a la gete a darse la vuelta. Su ojos, su voz.. revelaban enfado, dolor. Los celos también estaban allí.

De forma que decidí luchar.

- Y si te lo hubiera dicho? Tenía miedo Ginny, un miedo atroz a que me dejaras de lado, a que te fueras y no quisieras ser otra vez mi amiga...

- Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso. Me da igual lo que seas.. tu eres Hermione... y yo te quiero!

Me quedé sin aire.

- Te quiero... como una hermana, como la hermana que jamás tuve.. Me da igual lo que seas, me da igual con quien... con quien estés. Ok? Sólo.. me lo podrías haber dicho.

Como una hermana... aquello hubiera podido colar hacía dos semanas.. pero había visto algo en la tienda, en el probador, en sus ojos cuando Luna me besaba...

Se estaba mintiendo.. y parecía que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Hora de continuar pues...

Un secreto? Me estaba diviertiendo.. al parecer dentro de Hermione Granger sí había algo de ligeramente perverso... o de masoca.

Mmmm.. no estoy muy contenta con este final.. pero quería cortarlo antes que se me fuera muy por las ramas... debía mantener la conversación de ellas dos corta...

**Pero.. ya sabeís; reviews, reviews and reviews. Aunque sea para decirme que este cap es débil.. mañana prometo escribir uno más trabajado.**

**Y...**

**Shiime; de nuevo muchas gracias por tu review... Espero que este cap no haya roto tus expectativas.. en el siguiente habrá una explicación de nuestro querido Draco... y otro flashback interesante ;) Muchas gracias por tu cumplido (Me estoy sonrojando de nuevo...) Besos.. y cuídate ^^**


	13. Chapter 13Espejo

**Hola! Sip, prometí subir antes peeero, la vida real se inmiscuyó.. de forma que he aquí el cap.. algo más tarde de lo planeado ;)**

**Anyway... muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron su opinión en el capítulo anterior. En serio.. muchas gracias. Y a los que me han puesto en alerts o en favs... gracias también ;)**

**Dejando todo esto de lado... espero que os guste este cap... en el que al fin aparecerá cierto moreno...**

**Música suave, pedid al perro del vecino que deje de ladrar y... **

**Telón!**

Capítulo 13 Espejo

Los días siguientes se redujeron al trabajo del ministerio. De cuando en cuando Draco o Luna se pasaban por mi abarrotado despacho, mientras la última me traía noticias de Ginny (Molly cumplía con su parte del trabajo..) el primero hablaba con migo. Así aprendí de su relación con Pansi, del poco respeto que ella le tenía. De las discusiones.

Ante el resto podemos parecer una pareja... fuerte- me explicaba con su suave voz- pero ella parece imposibilitada para olvidar que yo.. ya no soy el mismo Draco de hace tres años. Le resulta dificil perdonar... a mi yo actual.

Le miré a los ojos, durante aquellas charlas había podido vislumbrar realmente quién era Draco Malfoy y, extraño pero cierto, encontraba al hombre interesante.. y lleno de tristeza. Aquella mujer que era Pansi no se merecía al antigua slytherin.

Porqué no la dejas?

Porque no encuentro a nadie que quiera estar conmigo.. y al contrario que tú Herms... tengo miedo de estar solo.

Yo también tengo miedo de eso.

Pero tú continúas sola.. y estoy seguro que a lo largo de los años habrás tenido...

..tentaciones?- terminé por él. La única respuesta que recibí fue una ligera sonrisa.

Sip.

Es posible...de acuerdo, más que posible- acepté ante sus ojos azules- pero... por mucho que lo intetara todas aquellas caras no eran Ginny.. de forma que no me podía... dar? a ellas.

Durante un rato ambos no dijimos nada, Draco me miraba con ojos pensativos, como intentando descifrar un problema de pociones.

Herms..- me preguntó al final- porqué nunca hiciste nada para conseguirla? Quiero decir.. antes de Harry y demás.

Aparte del miedo que tenía quieres decir? Porque no es fácil admitir que eres lesbiana cuando lo "nromal" es ser hetero, el tener que escuchar a todas esas chicas hablando del último novio, de lo guapo que es tal cuál mago.. y tú mirarles y no sentir absolutamente nada. Y al principio puede que no le des más vueltas pero.. según creces... todo empieza a ser más complicado...

Pero aparte de eso tú nunca dijiste nada a Ginny... y ella era, es, tu mejor amiga.

Pero siempre estuvo Harry. Desde que nos conocimos... y cuando aún no era lo sufcientmente serio su enamoramiento por él.. yi aún no sabía decir qué era ese sentimiento hacia ella. De forma que ya fue.. demasiado tarde.

Después de aquello no hablamos más. El se fue antes que su jefe lo pillara fuera de su despacho y yo me fui a mi casa, aún pensando en la conversación, aún pensando en ella.

Después de la despedida que tuvimos en el callejón habíamos hablado un par de veces, temas relacionados con su boda particularmente, y ella parecía no darle más importancia al hecho que yo fuera con Luna. De echo parecía como si esa.. revelación nunca hubiera pasado, como si aquel día jamás hubiera existido.

Y me daba rabia.

Pero a la vez esperanza, porque aquella negación por su parte.. podían ser celos. Las conversaciones tenían como tema principal la boda, cierto, pero cada vez que Ginny me llamaba pasábamos horas hablando, en más de una ocasión había tenido la sensación de que Ginny lo único que quería era hablar conmigo.. sin importar de qué. Y a pesar del daño parcial que eso me causara estaba dispuesta a sufrirlo.. porque por cada vez que me hacía daño... descubría más y más trozos de ella que me daan espranzas y pistas. Quizás Ginny sí me amara... tan solo que jamás se había dado cuenta de ello.

Sonriendo como una tonta abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, dejé las llaves, el bolso y el abrigo en una silla cercana a la puerta y me preparé mentalemente para otra noche... sola.

Pero una persona sentada en mi sillón favorito señaló que aquella noche no sería como tanatas otras.

Me quedé paralizada por la sorpresa, nuestros ojos se conectaron durante apenas dos segundos, los suyos mirándome con intensidad y seriedad, la misma seriedad que le había caracterizado desde los 11 años.

Aquellos imposible ojos verdes de Harry Potter.

Harry!

El asinitó ligeramente y, levantándose terminó de recoger el abrigo, doblándolo con delicadeza.

Hermione.. siento haber entrado en tu apartamento así.. creía que habías llegado del trabajo cuando me aparecí... pero supongo que me equivoqué.

No tranquilo...- le aseguré, mi corazón daba mil vueltas... el hombre con el cual Ginny se iba a casar... estaba en mi casa.

Le observé mientras se volvía a posicionar frente a mí. Harry Potter había cambiado mucho desde que había salvado el mundo mágico. Ahora exudaba, tenía, una seguridad en si mismo que años antes no poseía. Poseía cierto encanto que hacía que tuviera fans por doquier y, aunque siempre había sido de pocas palabras, en los últimos años se había convertido en un hombre de aún menos. Seguía teniendo detalles de caballero y yo seguía sinitiendo un cariño especial por él. De hermana a hermano. Pero... no podía negar que mucho había llovido desde la muerte de Voldemort y el chico que tenía ante mí no era el mismo Harry de diecisiete años.

Y de alguna forma aquel Harry me gustaba muy poco. No solo era el echo de que se fuera a casar con la mujer que amaba era... todo. Algo en su cara, en su gesto... era más parecido al Harry que pintaba Rita Skeeter hacía ya tantos años que el Harry que había sido.

Y esa era una de las razones por las que yo tenía miedo. (Aparte del echo de mi deseo de estar con su prometida)

Y qué haces aquí?- intenté descubrir mientras me colocaba mi habitual mácara.

Vengo a.. hablarte de Ginny.

Ginny? Hablé con ella ayer por teléfono muggle... ocurre algo con ella?

Harry suspiró y se sentó en el sillón de nuevo. Y por un momento a través de esa nueva fachada creí vislumbrar al Harry que había sido. Y todo parecía que había vuelto a como era años atrás; ahora Harry me preguntaría cómo hacer los deberes de Transformaciones y...

Cerré los ojos, últimamente aquellos dejá-vus parecían ser más habituales que incluso lo normal en mí.

Es solo que... últimamente parece más y más perdida en sus pensamientos... siempre que aparezco por el apartamento está leyendo... y cuando voy a pasarme por el trabajo siempre está ocupada.

Y eso te molesta- adiviné.

Algo, la verdad. Quiero decir... siempre estoy muy liado con el Quidditch.. ni te imaginas cómo ha sido esta temporada! Pero cuando puedo pillar algo de tiempo libre y estar con ella Ginny parece estar en las nubes! Cómo tú eres su mejor amiga pues.. pensé que quizás sabías ían ser nervios?

Sentí que una bola de rabia se colocaba en mi estómago, Harry no había dicho ni hecho nada malo pero esa presunción me molestaba bastante.

Harry..- dije intentando mantener mi tono de voz habitual- tal y como has dicho tú has tenido una temporada de Quidditch muy liada pero Ginny también ha tenido su época dura en el trabajo. No ser ya interna es un peso menos, de acuerdo, y gracias a su capacidad ha conseguido terminar esa parte en menos tiempo que el resto de internos pero el ser ahora médico en San Mugo le ha dado mucha presión... quizás eso también influya.

Y porqué no me ha dicho nada de todo eso?

Lo miré, a veces Harry era más obtuso que Ron...

Porque ella no quería preocuparte... tú tenías mucho lío con tu juego y si mal no recuerdo este año lo dejasteis un par de veces porque tú no querías "liarla demasiado con tu vida"

Aunque intentaba mantener mi voz libre de enfado aquella ruptura me había llenado de rabia en su momento.. y esa misma rabia era la que ahora hablaba. Otra parte de mí; la soñadora, esperaba que esa actitud tuviera que ver conmigo.. pero decidí analizar aquella información más atrde.. cuando Harry no me estuviera mirando.

Y qué sugieres que haga?

No tengo la solución a esto Harry... podrías habalr con ella o.. darle espacio. Dentro de unas semanas os casaís...

De acuerdo.. es solo que... buf, esto de estar enamorado es...

Je, que me lo dijera a mí... aún me acordaba de cuando yo me dí cuenta de que lo que sentía por Ginny era algo más díficil que un amor de hermana mayor.

Flashback

Final de cuarto curso de Hermione, final (ovbiamente) de tercer curso de Ginny ( A/N Sí.. sé que utilizo este curso con frecuencia... ) Post Drama de Cedric y de la conversación con Dumbledore en la enfermería.

Una solitaria morena vagabundeaba por el castillo. Su mente llena de posibilidades, de miedos y de incertidumbre, el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos había vuelto...

Sin darse cuenta abandonó el "territorio de los Gryffindor" y se acercó a la zona de los Huffelpuff, ese ala del castillo era de un delicado color dorado, las paredes, los tapices y las paredes estaban bañados por una suave luz dorada que hacía que todo pareciera acogedor y seguro.. pero la joven bruja que ya nada era seguro. Brevemente se preguntó como estaría Ginny.. su cara aterrada era algo que le parecía imposible olvidar... y así, medio en sueños medio en realidad se internó por un pasillo más lleno de polvo que los anteriores... donde allí, medio cubierto por una sábana yacía un espejo.

Extrañada la quitó y pudo observar como en el marco del mismo unas extrañas palabras aparecían grabadas;

Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse

Hermione lo ignoraba.. pero hacía tres años uno de sus mejroes amigos había leído aquellas mismas palabras. Solo que al contrario que el pelinegro Hermione supo descifrar aquel galimatías:

"Esto no es tu cara, sino tu corazón el deseo"

Frunció el ceño pero miró a su reflejo de todos modos.

Y saltó hacia atrás.

Si fuéramos simples espectadores no hubieramos podido comprender el porqué de sus acciones.. pero no somos simples espectadores de forma que miraremos de nuevo con la bruja.

Y allí.. en medio de la nada más absoluta dos sombras se fundían en silencio. Besándose, acariciando cada parte de piel que podían alcanzar, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Dos cabelleras; una castaña y la otra pelirroja.

Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley.

Y la joven bruja que miraba aquel espejo enrojecía por moementos.. porque aquel espejo le daba unas verdades que se veía incapaz de soportar... pero segíua mirando.

Y mientras miraba todas las pequeñas piezas diseminadas por su mente comenzaban a tomar sentido.. y comenzaban a darle una extraña solución...

Que no le desagradaba para nada.

Y allí, envuelta en sombras Hermione Granger descubrió la verdad sobre sí misma.. y la aceptó.

Fin flashback

Suspiré... muchas noches durante el siguiente curso había vuelto a aquel lugar.. solo para descubrir que cada noche aquellas visiones se iban volviendo más y más.. subidas de tono. Hasta que al final una noche el espejo de Oesed no estaba. Y ya no lo encontré.

Me aclaré mis ideas. En ese momento tenía a un Harry lleno de dudas.. que yo no podía contestar.

Escucha Harry... sé que estar enamorado es complicado.. pero no puedo hacer nada... más que decirte que hables con Ginny.

El frunció el ceño pero me hizo caso.

De acuerdo Hermione... te dejo dormir... me voy a Italia... tengo un partido importante mañana.

De acuerdo... ten suerte.

En cuanto Harry se hubo ido y mi corazón comenzaba a retomar su latido normal mi telefono comenzó a sonar.

Diga?

Hermione querida- era Molly.

Molly? Ocurre algo?

Es Ginny.

Y ahora podeís odiarme lo que queraís porque oui.. acaba aquí. Pero mañana intentaré subir el siguiente cap...

**Y bien? Qué os ha parecido Harry?**

**Y qué ocurrirá con Gin? O con Draco...?**

**Espero reviews...**

**Shiime:Muchas gracias por tu review...me sonrojo con todos los tuyos..para ya! ^^Espero que este te haya abierto nuevas expectativas... besos.**


	14. Chapter 14Y si

Hola! Ha ocurrido el milagro.. he conseguido un par de minutos libre... y menos ma. Conseguí terminar con esa tortura china a la que llaman estudiar.. al menos de momento.

**Dejando eso aparte me gustaría decir una cosa; mi cuenta de ff.. me ha hecho el chiste de mi vida y me quitó la posibilidad de recibir pms y reviews, es decir, podía leerlos pero no responderlos (los reviews) si alguno de vosotros me ha mandado un pm y no le he contestado.. mandádmelo de nuevo que he conseguido arreglarlo!**

**Aparte de eso muuuchas gracias por los reviews, por las alerts and so.**

**Este cap es algo más corto que los anteriores.. pero creo que no estareís decontentos con él ;)**

**Y con estas... vamos a dejarnos de nota de autor.. y empezar con el cap.**

**Luces apagadas y ojos abiertos; Let's go!**

Capítulo 14 Y si...

Ginny?- repetí, mi voz sonaba extraña. Tenía un tinte de preocupación que nunca me había oído a mi misma..

Sí, hace una hora ha venido a la Madriguera... no se encontraba bien, querida, estaba llorando... se ha sentado en el roble... y no se ha movido de allí.

En el roble?- sería ese mismo roble?

Si, ese roble Hermione, me ha parecido tener un dejá- vu cuando la he visto allí.. no pretendía llamrte pero... hace años no pude llamarte y ella te necesitaba.. quizás ahora también lo haga. Y tu ahora estás aquí.

Voy ahora mismo- dije.

Cogí como una exalación la varita y sin pararme a ponerme algo de abrigo me aparecía ante la casa de los Weasley. Por mucho que lo odiara aquello era una emergencia. O toda la pinta de ser una.

Los campos estaban oscuros y no se oía absolutamente nada, una pequeña luz marcaba la entrada de la casa y me dirigí a la casa con rapidez. Allí un mujer me esperaba con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Sigue allí- me indicó.

Asentí y pasé a su lado, crucé aquella vieja cocina y me dirigí al descampado que había detrás de la casa. Allí una pequeña colina daba al roble, justo al lado del río.

Cuando era más joven, cuando aún Voldemort pululaba por aquí, me escondía durante horas con mis libros, en ocasiones Ginny venía y fingía no aburrirse. Hasta que le era imposible finjirlo y comenzaba una guerra con la fresca agua del río. O comenzaba a hablarme de cosas que temía decir ante sus hermanos o...

Y yo la escuchaba. Siempre. Porque para mí escucharla era algo que nunca me costaba, que me hacía feliz. Increíblemente feliz.

Y allí se encontraba Ginny,encorvada y mirando al río.. que brillaba a la luz de la luna.(A/N Ok.. admito ser una romántica sin remedio) Sus ojos parecían tristes.. y sin vida.

Gin.- la llamé. Ella se dio la vuelta pero sus ojos azules parecían sin vida. Sin ver.

Hola Hermione..- murmuró sin ganas.

Qué ocurre?

Cómo es que estás aquí?- me replicó.

Me llamó tu madre- respondí.

Ella suspiró.

Me imaginaba algo así...

Ahora es cuando me dices que te ocurre.

Y si no quiero?

Entonces... da igual.

Me senté a su lado y la abracé por los hombros. Habíamos hecho aquello tantas veces antes... y para mí siempre había sido una dulce tortura. Ella no hizo nada durante unos minutos.. luego comenzó a sollozar.

Ginny.. en serio. Estás bien?

Y si te dijera que no?- volvió a preguntarme.

Yo te preguntaría porqué.

Entonces te digo que no.

Por qué?

Harry y yo... hemos discutido.

La miré, aquello era tan parecido... era como estar viviendo mi adolescencia de nuevo. Solo que con una boda como fecha límite.

Mmm?

El dice que yo estoy.. distante estos días.

Sé lo que dice.- la corté. Conocía a Ginny, aquella charla no le haría sino más daño. Lo mejor era ahorrarle la explicación.. al menos de la parte concerniente a Harry.

Cómo es eso?

Ha venido esta tarde a mi casa.. intentando saber qué te pasa. Le he dicho que te pregunte a ti.. o que te dé espacio.

Espacio...- murmuró.

Exacto, se ha ido de mi casa hará una media hora.. luego tu madre me ha llamada y.. ahora estoy aquí.

Adonde se ha ido?

Tenía no se qué partido de Quidditch mañana por la mañana... no me ha dicho nada de vuestra discusión.

Probablemente su ego no podía cargar con ella.

Dime qué ha pasado- insistí un tanto preocupada por el tono de resentimiento con la que sonaba su voz.

Siempre ha estado poco en casa.. y yo me he acostumbrado a ello. Era nuestra rutina. Ahora quiere saber como estoy.. viene al trabajo, está en casa de cuando en cuando... y siempre quiere que yo esté dispuesta a estar con él. A tener tiempo para escucharlo. Pero yo no tengo porqué siempre estarlo ¿no? Y hoy.. ha explotado, me ha dicho que empieza a dudar de nuestra relación.. CUANDO FALTAN DOS SEMANAS PARA LA BODA! Le he mandado a la mierda... pero estoy tan harta...

La abracé con más fuerza, una bola de rabia más y más grande iba asentándose en mi estómago. Si yo fuera Harry, si yo tuviera esa oportunidad... si yo la hubiera tenido...

"Pero no la tuviste"

"Basta!" Grité a mi cerebro "Estoy luchando por ella"

"No lo suficiente" fue la respuesta.

De qué estas harta?

Sabes que en San Mugo todas las relaciones no sobreviven más de dos semanas? Aquello parece una serie de televisión muggle.. sabes que todas mis compañeras engañan a sus maridos y novios al menos una vez al mes? Sabes que todos los doctores y médicos engañan a sus esposas y luego presumen de ello? Todas y cada una de las parejas que veo.. son frágiles, se hunden... y ahora el hombre al que amo empieza a dudar de la nuestra cuando ya estamos prometidos... lo cuál era el sueño de mi vida desde que tenía 9 años!

Era?

Y lo peor no es solo eso.. lo peor es que en cierta forma el tiene razón.. porque yo no parezco estar en otro sitio que no sea en la luna! Incluso Luna estaría de acuerdo conmigo!

Después de un segundo se sonrojó y murmuró un:

Perdón.. eso ha sido desconsiderado

No me he enfadado contigo- la aseguré.

Menos mal porque ahora mismo.. te necesito.

Y sus ojos, su voz, su cuerpo.. me decía que me necesitaba... y yo nunca había podido negarme a ella.

De qué?- indagué.

Se quedó quieta durante un rato.. pero al final habló, con la voz débil, con voz trémula y llena de dudas.

Yo... últimamente me he dado cuenta de una cosa... que no sabes qué tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Hasta que te das cuenta que no todo es tan sencillo..y que ya nada será igual. Entonces valoras lo que tenías.. y deseas haber hecho otra cosa.

Juro que mi corazón dejó de latir por un minuto. Aquello se parecía sospechosamente a una declaración... pero no podía ser.

Y qué has perdido?

Más bien que perdí...- siguió diciendo ahora mucho más bajo- perdí una oportunidad, perdí cientos de oportunidades... y ahora no sé qué perderé.. porque cada vez veo más claro que, sin darme cuenta, lo he estado perdiendo todo.

Sus ojos reflejaban miedo, un miedo auténtico, puro. Pero aquella mirada que me había hechizado en los vestidores.. en el callejón, con Luna.. estaba también ahí.. y cada vez más fuerte.

Decidí empujar.

No sé qué perdiste.. pero me tienes aquí. No te sirvo?- Intenté darle un tono divertido a la conversación, ver si esos ojos reflejaban algo más que miedo y.. deseo?

Ella se acercó aún más a mí. Su cuerpo mucho más cerca que el día de los porbadores, su calor, su piel, sus labios.. infinitamente más cerca.

Todo parecía llamarme a esos labios, a esos ojos que brillaban como mil lágrimas. Su boca entreabierta dejaba a la vista unos blancos dientes. Todo su cuerpo llamaba al mío.. y yo comencé a acercarme a ella.

Pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Ella ya se había alejado de nuevo, sus mejillas rojas.. y sus ojos temerosos de nuevo.

Ginny...- llamé, presa de la frustración.

Ella me miró con intensidad.. pero esa intensidad oscurecida por el temor.

De verdad? – Preguntó, otra vez creí ver a la niña que se ocultaba en las faldas de su madre.

De verdad. – le aseguré.

Y como hacía ya tantos años la abracé.. queriendo calmarla, asegurarle que todo iría bien.

Gracias Herms..- murmuró contra mí, su murmullo calentando mi cuerpo.- eres de verdad la mejor amiga del mundo.

Y se levantó, dejando mi cuerpo frío y mi corazón roto.. de nuevo.

Solo que esta vez mi boca se abrió y grité a su espalda:

Y SI NO LO FUERA?

Ella se volvió, las dudas opacando sus ojos.

Perdona?

Me acerqué a ella, vagamente al principio pero cada vez más y más cerca.

He preguntado que.. y si no quisiera ser tu amiga? Y si no fuera tu amiga, tu MEJOR amiga?

Me vais a odiar.. lo sé, llevo aceptándolo desde que mi cabeza ha decidido acabar aquí el cap. Pero tranquis.. aún queda bastante historia.. y quizás la respuesta que deseamos que Ginny le dé a Herm.. no pase. ;)

**Ya sabeís.. adoro vuestra opinión... y ya me he protegido con casco por todos los posibles tortazos y bates que voy a recibir (XD)**

**Shiime, esto responde a tu pregunta? ;) Muchas gracias por tu review.. espero que ahora no quieras asesinarme.**

**AVISO: Comenzamos de nuevo la semana.. y ya sabeís como va esto... si puedo subiré nuevo cap el martes... pero no puedo prometeros nada. A pesar de ello.. lo intentaré. Prometido.**


	15. Chapter 15Busco ideas

Ejem, ejem... he pasado unas noches llenas de terror.. esperando sentir unos cuántos males de ojo y otras maldiciones... pero habeís sido buenos y sigo viva.. Gracias! XD

**He aquí el siguiente cap... donde, a pesar de todo lo que parece... quizás la respuesta de una pelirroja NO es la esperada.**

**Dejando de lado mis locuras particulares.. decir que muchas gracias por los reviews y por los alerts... thanks.**

**El siguiente cap se intentará subir jueves 19... pero no os puedo prometer nada ok?**

**And now... los focos se encienden y allí, en medio de la pista se comienza a ver...**

Capítulo 15 Busco ideas.

_- Y SI NO LO FUERA?_

_Ella se volvió, las dudas opacando sus ojos._

_- Perdona?_

_Me acerqué a ella, vagamente al principio pero cada vez más y más cerca._

_- He preguntado que.. y si no quisiera ser tu amiga? Y si no fuera tu amiga, tu MEJOR amiga?_

Durante lo que parecieron años ella se me quedó mirando, sus preciosos ojos vacíos por el shock. Su boca medio abierta, como esperando que una respuesta callera de ella... pero su voz no se dejó oír. Yo temblaba de miedo, de terror, aquello era darle unos dardos y una diana... su siguiente frase podría acabar de romperme el corazón... o darme esperanza.

Movida por lo segundo me acerqué aún más a ella, dejando apenas unos centímetros entre nosotras, sentía como mi cara se iba calentando, el sonrojo más que visible. Advertí que sus mejillas también estaban rojas.

Un centímetro más y pararía.

O no.

Justo cuando creía que tocarla sería inevitable su voz sonó... llena de terror. Un terror que ocultaba muchas cosas.. pero que, por fin, parecía ser incapaz de ocultarlo todo.

Yo... te echaría de menos... de alguna forma.

Cómo?- mi voz sonó vencida, perdida incluso.

Que si no fueras mi mejor amiga te echaría de menos.. aunque no te hubiera conocido, nunca podría tener una mejor amiga como tú.

Mi corazón se hizo trizas, añicos. Pero no por las razones que yo había temido sino porque.. Ginny negaba algo que ahora ambas sabíamos que estaba ahí. El elefante en la habitación, como decían los de habla inglesa.

Ginny...- dije, mi voz suave... pero herida.

No.- dijo ella y el miedo volvía a sonar en la voz. Con más fuerza que nunca.- m..e me caso con Harry.. sé que al final conseguiré la felicidad... Igual que tú pareces haberla conseguido con Luna. Gracias por escucharme Herms.. sin ti...

Y no dijo más. Me dio un abrazo y sonrió una sonrisa de medio lado que nunca llegó a sus ojos.

Un segundo más tarde se desaparecía dejándome a mí allí, en medio de campo, con el río a mi derecha y ese roble que guardaba tantos recuerdos a mi izquierda. Por primera vez me permití hacer algo que me había negado hacer desde la primera vez que me dí cuenta de que amaba a Ginny Weasley.

Lloré.

Lloré durante horas, gimiendo a veces otras en silencio, lloré hasta que no pude más, tanto si fue de rabia como de tristeza... lloré. En algún momneto Molly vino y me tapó con una manta susurrando palabras con las que ella esperaba calmarme... pero para mí la manta era inexsistente... y sus palabras vacías.

Ginny lo había visto... pero se había negado ha verlo. Ha aceptarlo.

Con el tiempo mis sollozos se fueron agotando y yo también... soy vagamnete consciente de que alguien me recogió con un hechizo...

Después nada.

Horas más tarde me desperté tumbada en lo que reconocí la cama de la exhabitación de Ginny, delante de mí una preocupada Molly me miró buscando cualquier cosa en mí, cualquier signo de vida.

Hermione...

Pero yo no tenía ganas de palabras.

Seguro que ya lo oyó ayer, Molly- comencé, mi voz impersonal.- su hija...

Lo que oí ayer fue un intento de declaración seguido por el terror más absoluto- me cortó ella.

De forma que sí estaba espiando...

Creí que podría ayudar... pero lo estabas haciendo realmente bien (y Ginny también) hasta que.. bueno, hasta que mi hija tuvo ese ataque de terror.

Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer.

No digas eso.

Perdone?- me encontraba tan sorprendida que me olvidé de tratarla de tú.

Escucha, no me digas que te vas a rendir... por favor Hermione... ella te quiere.

Esto no es una película romántica muggle!- mi rabia sacó a la Hermione rabiosa que llevaba dentro.- esto no tiene un final en el que todos comen perdices, en el que todo se arregla. Esto es la vida real... y su hija quiere a Harry Potter! Punto.!

Si todo fuera tan sencillo, querida, yo nunca te hubiera sacado el rema hace unas semanas... pero mi hija estaba enamorada de ti. Y lo sigue estando.

Dígame una prueba.. no recuerdos.

Tú basas tu amor en ella en recuerdos- me devolvió ella sin mover ni una pestaña- cada instante que fue bueno para ti.. lo mantienes en tu memoria. O acaso me equivoco?

Pero un recuerdo es eso. Un maldito recuerdo.. algo que nunca volverá.

Pero tu recuerdas cada instante que pasaste con mi hija.. y una parte de tu mente siempre los mantendrá ahí.

Y qué me sugieres? La boda es en apenas dos semanas.. y ella me ha dejado muy claro que se piensa casar con él.

Porque nuestro plan se nos ha vuelto contra nosotros.. ella cree que tú estás con Luna.

No te acuerdas de lo que te ha dicho antes de irse?

Muy bien- mascullé.

Pues si tan bien te acuerdas...

Me puse a pensar, era cierto, Ginny asumía que yo estaba con Luna y, por tanto, lo que yo había dado a entender era posible.

Debía "romper con Luna" y después...

Me desinflé. La boda seguiría su curso, eso no se pararía ni con un milagro. Miré de nuevo a la señora Weasley que me devolvió la mirada con un tinte de exasperación en ella.

Por dios hija... eres la bruja más inteligente del siglo...

Casi reí, aquel comentario me recordaba al que Ron me había dirigido una vez.

Si yo rompo con Luna delante de Ginny...

No será suficiente eso Herms- sonó una voz desde la puerta. Ya ni me sorprendí, durante las últimas semanas me había acostumbrado a la forma tan peculiar que Luna poseía para hacer entradas.

Luna- la saludé.

La rubia tiene razón Hermione- otra voz, masculina esta vez sonó justo detrás de ella. Draco

Esto seguro que era un hito en la historia; Un Malfoy en la casa de un Weasley.

Vaya..- dije- esto parece la reunión de los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis...

Menos bromas Herms... estamos aquí para ayudar.

Y cómo sugieres esa ayuda Draco?- ni siquiera me esforcé en ser amable, estaba demasiado cansada para ello.

Aquí Luna tiene una idea perfecta.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé como la mencionada enrojecía levemente. Ahogué una sonrisa.

La boda se celebrará pero...

Y, aunque no sentase de precedente Molly, Draco (con cara de profnda concentración) y yo comenzamos a escuchar el plan de Luna Lovegood.

Ya, ya lo sé.. capítulo más lento y aburrido.. pero era necesario para dar paso a... la boda!

**Sip, hay boda, eso no pienso quitarlo... la pregunta es; la boda se terminará? Mmmm eso no lo tengo tan seguro...**

**He recibido muuuchos reviews diciendo que soy cruel... lo soy. Pero tmbién soy una romántica sin remedio.. de forma que todo el mundo tranquilo. Esto aún no se ha acabado... y tampoco lo hará en el próximo cap.**

**Y con esto decir:**

**He recibido un review sin nombre.. pero por el estilo supongo que será de Shiime. En caso de que no lo seas.. disculpa. Aparte de ello decirte que muchas gracias... que me he vuelto a sonrojar... y que espero que este cap te haya gustado. Me alegro que te guste lo suficiente como para no querer matarme ;) Ah! Beso habrá.. eventually ;P**

**En cuanto a Nika: Jejeje.. aquí tienes otro. Gracias por tu review ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 Talk nowor shut up forever

**Hooola, con este cap vamos ya por el 16! Increíble...**

**En fin, aviso por si había dudas; este cap NO es el último.. me encanta complicar las cosas de forma que este cap no acabará con el cliché y comieron perdices... sino que liaré un poquitín más. Además... Luna está soltera aún y ella merece algo de felicidad... por no hablar de otro personajillo del cual no diré nada...**

**Además avisar, en este cap dejaremos el punto de vista de Hermione... aunque lo marco quería avisar para no liar...**

**Dejando aparte eso; gracias por todos los reviews y por las alerts y por.. todo. Sonrío como una tonta cada vez que leo los reviews (lo admito).**

**Una última cosa; Regalo este cap a mi vampiresa favorita. (ella ya sabe quién es) que aunque me robe a Morfeo me ha estado apoyando y escuchando mucho más de lo que ella cree ;) **

**Y con esto dejémonos de nota de autor y comencemos con este cap que aspira a ser el más largo de esta historia... o que todos los que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**Atentos!**

Capítulo 16 Habla ahora... o calla para siempre.

Dos semanas después allí me encontraba de nuevo. En la Madriguera. El cialo azul, perfecto, la temperatura cálida y la hierba más verde que nunca. Todo a mi alrededor transmitía paz. Paz que yo no sentía. A mi alrededor los últimos preparativos para la carpa y el banquete post boda se daban lugar, magos y brujas se afanaban para levantar mesas aquí y allá. Camareros y familiares. Por entre las múltiples cabezas se podían distinguir las cabezas pelirojas de diferentes Weasleys, Fred por un lado, Bill por otro, Charlie más allá... incluso Percy andaba por entre la gente.

Suspiré, no quería estar allí, no quería tener que ver como mi mejor amiga se casaba con Harry Potter, no quería tener que sonreír como la perfecta dama de honor y desearles suerte.

Porque a pesar de todo el plan de Luna yo ya me estaba preparando para el más completo de los fracasos, los ojos de Ginny habían estado llenos de miedo, de terror. Y ese miedo no era algo que se iba a poder romper por cuatro palabras y cinco buenas acciones.

Por de pronto tenía que encontrarme con Luna y hacer la escena que ya habíamos ensayado. Si todo salía bien la conseguiríamos hacer frente a Ginny... eso nos daría pie a la siguiente parte del plan.

Algo que sí me daba rabia es que por culpa de la escena mi "salida del closet" no se daría lugar. Y eso sí era algo que en esos momentos quería hacer, estaba harta de tener que aparentar.. y de tener que aguantar a Ron que aunuqe leal y bueno.. el tipo era más obtuso que un ladrillo.

Por el rabillo del ojo ví a Luna haciéndome señas, eludiendo a un Ron realmente deseos de ser mi pareja en la inminente boda me reuní con ella y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la Madriguera. Molly nos esperaba allí, en la cocina con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

- Está arriba.- susurró.

Ambas asentimos y, colocándonos en el salón comenzamos la representación.

- Me puedes decir porque ahora me echas eso en cara?- grité yo.

- No te lo echo en cara solo te digo que no me parecía lo correcto- la voz de Luna había perdido su tono soñador y ahora tenía un tono más grave y amenazador. Ciertamente daba miedo...

- Me lo estabas echando en cara. Rebatí- yo no quería soltarlo delante de Gin hace unos días vale? Pero a fin de cuentas lo hice y tu ahora estás aquí.

Arriba de las escaleras una puerta chirrió. Ginny nos había oido. Reprimí una sonrisa y esperé a que Luna me devolviera la frase.

- Lo hice porque me parecía lo correcto. Ahora no estoy tan segura.

- De qué?

- De estar contigo.

- Si vas a tener esas dudas decídete ya. Estoy harta.

- Y te crees que yo no lo esoty? Tardaste años en decirme que querías probar algo conmigo!

La voz de Luna era seria y aterradora. Definitivamente era una gran actriz.

- Y ya me disculpé por eso!

- Pero ahora no pareces entender mi punto de vista.

- No lo entiendo, punto. No es momento ahora para esto. Es la boda de Ginny.

- Y luego será otra cosa.

- De acuerdo pues- devolví- quieres cortar conmigo?

- Quizás deberíamos darnos tiempo sí.

Se lo tragaría? La discusión era mala pero con tan poco tiempo y mis destrozados nervios no se nos había ocurrido nada mejor. Oí como la puerta se abría del todo. Luna se volvió hacia mí y sonrió ligeramente saliendo después por la puerta.

Estaba sola con una Ginny acercándose poco a poco a mí.

Los pasos en las escaleras se hiceron más y más cercanos, me esforcé por poner una cara seria antes de girarme por completo a las escaleras donde una Ginny radiante me esperaba.

El vestido era precioso, completamente liso, sin adornos ni recargado, se ajustaba a su figura perfectamente y dejaba sus blancos hombros al descubierto, el pelo aún sin terminar de peinar brillaba de un rojo fuego que contrastaba con sus ojos azules, mágicos que brillaban con preocupación. Volví a mirarlos, el miedo estaba ahí.. pero también una pizca de... esperanza tal vez.

- G.. ginny- finjí- nos has oído?

- Yo... lo siento. Se disculpó- no quería pero...

- Da igual, ahora no es momento de eonsar en eso...

Ella sonrió.

- Frase cliché Herms- me sentí feliz, aquel Herms demostraba que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

- Bueno... no es mi mejor día.

Si ella entendió no puedo decirlo pero con un gesto que hizo resaltar su figura en aquel vestido me hizo segurila a su habitación.

- Me ayudas a peinarme?

Reprimí las ganas de coger el peine que me ofrecía, tirarlo y besarla. Sus labios volvían a llamarme...

"Aguanta Hermione"

De forma que cogí el peine que me ofrecía y comencé a peinarle el cabello. Ondluado, rojo, precioso.

- De forma que tu y Luna habeís roto?

- Al parecer sí.

- Estás triste?

Medité bien la respuesta. No estaba triste ni tampoco destrozada peeero que querría ella escuchar? Al final me decidí por una respuesta verídica.

- Hay parejas que no salen bien.

- Y?

- Quizás Luna y yo no éramos... perfectas. Esperaré a calmarme y esperaré a que ella lo haga, entonces hablaremos. No querría perder su amistad por esto.

- Vaya- murmuró.

- M?

- Nunca hubiera pensado en ti como una persona tan.. fría.

- No soy fría,- rebatí- no quiero que me rompan el corazón.

Nos pasamos los siguientes minutos en silencio.

- Nunca me llegaste a contar como te diste cuanta que eras... lesbiana.

- Algo me dijo que quizás no quisieras saberlo.- respondí dejando que mi tono de voz quedara ambiguo.

- Dímelo.

Tomé aire, sentía miedo pero las cartas estaban boca arriba, otra vez, y esta vez no había mentira por el medio. Aquello sería real. La última vez que me tiraría a la piscina.

- Me enamoré a los 12 años... pero no me dí cuenta hasta los 14 y cuando lo hice.. todo cobró sentido.

Bajo mis manos noté como su cuerpo se tensaba. Me mordí los labios. Miedo? Esperaba que no...

- Gin?- pregunté.

- Desde los 12?- su voz temblaba, todo su cuerpo en realidad. Sin darme cuenta comencé ha darle un masaje, su piel suvae caliene contra mis manos, sus espalda presionando mi cuerpo, su olor mareándome.

- Si, desde los 12.

- Era Luna?- su voz llena de miedo de nuevo.

- No- admití.

- Quién?

La rodeé y me quedé mirando sus ojos, sus labios; que temblaban ligeramente.

- Lo sabes- dije. Y era cierto, sus ojos me decían que lo sabía pero que nunca lo diría.

Otro silencio, más largo que el anterior, fuera de la casa oíamos los gritos y las voces de los que preparaban la boda de la mujer que tenía frente a mí. Pero dentro de la casa.. de aquella habitación no oíamos nada.

Con cuidado levanté mis brazos y rodeé sus cintura con ellos. Tembló ligeramente pero no se apartó.

- Cuando me dí cuenta- proseguí- pensé que me equivocaba, que no podía ser.. pero la verdad estaba allí. Sabes? Gritándome. Y según pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses... todo se hacía más y más claro. Peeero... tenía miedo- mi voz era apenas un susurro pero según hablaba ella se había ido acercando a mí, nuestros cuerpos a menso de dos centímetros de distancia.- de forma que no dije nada, esperé que aquello fura pasajero, temporal.

- No lo era?- preguntó- su voz un susurro también, su aliento me acarició la piel.

- Nop- contesté simplemente- pero esta... chica no se daba cuenta y yo temía perder su amistad.- me estaba saliendo del guión, de echo ya llevaba más de diez minutos sin seguir el plan trazado... donde la cosa no iba más allá de peinarle el pelo y salir de la habitación. Pero.. no quería hacerlo, no quería salir ahora.- de forma que no dije nada... durante mucho tiempo. Me mentí a mi misma.. y en cierta forma a ella.

- Entonces... eso es lo que hiciste? Te rendiste?

- No sé quién de las dos lo hizo- contesté- ella cree que hace mucho tiempo que perdió algo.. y que ya no lo recuperará. A mi me gustaría decirle que.. jamás lo perdió. Pero la razón es que jamás tuvo la opción de perderlo.

Sus ojos brillaban, su piel enrojeció y allí en su antigua habitación creí que al final la besaría.

Pero también ví el miedo en sus ojos y, mientras ella se separaba de mí, me dí cuenta que no podía hacer nada, que aún no había ganado... que era yo la que volvía a perder.

- Pero ahora- terminé- quizás si pierda algo... al menos yo lo haré. Me gustaría decirle que siempre estaré cerca suyo... pero no puedo hacerlo.

Y con esas me dí la vuelta y me marché. Las lágrimas vovlían ha hacer aparición en mi ojos pero las tragué. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Luna, sonriéndome, al pasar me dio la mano y me susurró.

"Aguanta"

El problema es que ya no sabía porqué aguantar. Si al menos los ojos de Ginny no hubieran estados llenos de miedo...

Con un suspiro ahogado por las lágrimas bajé el último tramo de escaleras y me fui a pasear entre los arbustos decorados, esperando el momento para hacer acto de presencia en la boda.

(Punto de vista de Luna)

Observé como Hermione bajaba las escaleras con la cabeza gacha y los ojos tristes. Me daba tanta pena no haber hecho nada antes... pero hacía unos años no había sabido como manejar esa información ,creí que todo se solucionaría por sí solo... pero la cosa no salió bien.

Golpee ligeramente la puerta y entré. Ginny se enontraba de pie mirando a la puerta con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Con los años había aprendido a distringuir diferentes tipos de terror y este era uno de los más fuertes, era un terror inmerso, un pánico horrible. En cuanto reconoció que no era Hermione el terror volvió a quedar enmascarado en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos no podían mentirme.. y cuando la chica miraba a donde tenía que mirar tampoco eran inmunes a Hermione.

- Hola Luna- me saludó.

- Hola Ginny- sonreí.

- Si buscas a Hermione se acaba de ir...

- No la busco a ella- corté.

- Estás enfadada con ella?

- No, no lo estoy.

- Pero habeís cortado y las dos pareceís estar tan.. bien.

- Porque no éramos las correctas para la otra.

- Y...

Se calló, sus ojos me hicieron la pregunta en cambio. Y ella lo sería?

Asentí ligeramente y dije:

- Eso miralo tú misma.

Calló durante unos segundos.

- No puedo- dijo finalemente.- ella me ha dicho que he perdido.

- Seguro que se estaba refiriendo a que ella perdía... lleva perdiendo desde que te conoce Ginny. Y ahora te vas a casar.. no crees que la que pierde es ella?

Me miró a los ojos, terror mezclado con alivio. Alivio por hablar.

- Lo sabes?

- Que tú la quieres a ella? Sí.

- Y ella...

- Te quiere a ti Ginny.- terminé.

- Como sabías que...

Csi sonreí, ambas me habían hecho la misma pregunta.

- Creo que para eso será mejor que te dé unas cuantas cosas... Algo viejo- le dí un puqeño broche que había pertenecido a su familia durante años, Molly me lo había dado para este momento, - algo nuevo- le entregué una carta de ranas de chocolate que mostraba a Snape, me la acababa de comer- algo prestado- le dí mi pulsera de plata para atraer la buena suerte.- Y... algo.. azul. Aunuq esto no podrás llevarlo contigo.

Y le entregué un viejo diario de tapas raídas y azuladas. En la portada se podía leer aún: _Propiedad de Ginny Weasley._

- Cómo es que lo tienes tú?- me preguntó- hace años, en nuestro último curso a Hogwarts creí que lo había perdido.

- Lo encontré después de la batalla, tirado entre escombros... cuando te lo fui a entregar os ví hablando a ti y a Hermione bajo los esco,bros de la torre de Astronomía.. y preferí no interrumpir. Luego...todo pareció complicarse y un día el diario se me cayó y lo comencé a leer. De lo cual estoy avergonzada... Después de leerlo decidí portegerlo y ahora solo diciendo un conjuro serás capaz de leer sus páginas.

- Cuál es el conjuro?- me preguntó.

_- Specialis revelio._

No bien terminé de decirlo y de agitar mi varita cuando el libro comenzó a rellenarse con la caligrafía de Ginny. Cogiendo una página al azar comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

_Querido diario:_

_Sigo sin saber nada de ellos, de ella. Ya llevo aquí dos meses y lo único que sé de ellos son rumores.. cuentos. Dicen que fueron perseguidos por el centro de Londres, que pretenden entrar en el Ministerio... _

_Cada día miro la falsa moneda que Hermione nos entregó a los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore... y cada día me siento más lejos de ella. La echo de menos, más que a mi propio hermano, más que a Harry. Quiero volver a verla, abrazarla y asegurarme de que está bien...decirle que la quiero. Pero también sé que las posibilidades de que acaben muertos son cada vez más altas, los hermanos Carter ayer fardaban de eso, Dolohoc apareció petrificado y sin memoria en Londres... espero que fuera Hermione quien lo hechizara, así sabría en esos últimos momentos, que esa "sangre sucia" es la mejor bruja del último siglo. Mejor que deje de escribir.. oigo como los mortífagos patrullan entre las paredes, es una pena que descubireran todos los pasadizos secretos._

Sonreí y la miré. Sabía que esa entrada la seguían muchas más.

- Que me quieres decir con esto?- me preguntó, sus ojos llenos de miedo.

- Que dejes de hacerte esto y dejes de hacérselo a ella. Te quiere y le quieres. Continustae con Harry porque supusiste que sería lo más correcto.. pero no ha hecho otra cosa que liar más todo esto.

- Tu has salido con ella hasta hace media hora!

- No, no lo hice.

- Os ví, te ví- tartamudeó.

- Tan solo viste algo que yo creé... para que ella tuviera fuerzas de decirte la verdad.

- Entonces fue una mentira?

- Fue algo necesario Ginny.. y para tu información Hermione no difrutó de la idea... Pero al final decidió intentarlo.

Parecía que Ginny fuera a decirme algo pero en ese instante el señor Weasely decidió presentarse.

- Ginny querida. Ya es hora.

- Lo siento, Luna- me susurró Ginny al pasar junto a mí- pero no puedo ser valiente... no puedo hacerlo.

Observé como se iba. Aquello se complicaba. Cree un patronus y rápidamente mandé un mensaje a Draco; plan B en marcha.

Si tan solo yo también fuera valiente... pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez. Debería hacerlo en cuanto la ceremonia acabara. No qería cometer el error que veía que cometían mis amigas.

Susurré un nuevo patronus, mismo destinatario.

"Luego quiero hablar contigo"

No bien hubieron pasado un par de segundos cuando un pequeño hurón se presentó ante mí:

"De acuerdo"

Fin del POV de Luna

Comienzo del POV Hermione

La gente se sentaba hablando animadamente, sinitendo una felicidad que yo no sentía. Una angustia parecía ser lo único que sentía, frente al altar se situaba Harry, sonriendo, elegante en su traje, con la mirada de aquel que se sabe vencedor. A su lado un Ron igualmente sonriente, aunque sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando se fijaron en mí. Le había vuelto a decir que no hacía tan solo un par de minutos.

Mientras esperaba a que la música comenzara ví como una pequeña liebre hecha de luz se acercaba a Draco y le murmuraba algo. Un aviso de Luna. Cuando segundos después otra pequeña liebre apareció sonreí ante el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Draco.

Pero mi pequeña felicidad duró poco: En cuanto ví como Ginny salía de la casa con su padre a su lado todo rastro de diversión desapareció.

El plan había fallado.

En cuanto se situaron tras de mí comencé el camino. Era la única dama, Ginny no se lo había pedido a nadie más de forma que mi camino al altar fue lento y solitario. Tras mis pasos oía los que hacía el señor Weasley y lo que me parecían ser sollozos.

Ginny estaba llorando?

Cuando el señor Weasley entregó a su hija a Harry la furia blanca volvió, Harry miraba a Ginny como si hubiera ganado un trofeo. "Yo te miraría como la diosa que eres" pensé "Yo te miraría con respeto, con cariño, con amor" Pero era inútil. Nunca diría esas palabras. Había perdido.

La boda transcurrió lentamente, mi angustia y mi rabia se iban haciendo más y más patentes, cada vez que miraba a la nuca de Ginny, cada vez que la veía respirar.. ansiaba cogerla en brazos y decirle lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que la deseaba.

Pero no podía.

Entonces escuché las palabras que tanto me hubiera gustado seguir... pero que no podía, que no se esperaba que siguiera: (Esto es un guiño a ti, Viico ;))

- Si alguien tiene algo que objetar que hable ahora o que calle para siempre...

- Un momento- se escuchó una voz. Luna.

Todos los presentes ahogaron una exclamación.

- Quisiera decir algo señorita?

- Bueno, usted ha preguntado de forma que...

- Luna- gimió Ginny, la miré, había miedo en ellos pero también.. esperanza?

- Señoras y caballeros.. así como gnomos y demñas criaturas... lo único que quiero decir es... el amor es algo muy fuerte, no es así?

Hubo varios murmullos de asentimiento.

- Cuando el novio mira a la novia nada más esta aparecer ante el altar... admitámoslo, es el momento más bello de una boda.

Más murmullos.

- Pero.. ese momento también puede darse en una novia cuando mira a su prometida cruzar el pasillo.

Se oyeron varios gritos ahogados.

- O también un novio que mira al suyo...

- Que quiere decir señorita?

- Oh nada, salvo que quizás lo que está normalizado por ley no tiene porque ser la regla... y que a veces el novio no mira a la novia como debería.. simplemente porque hay gente que mira a la novia tal y como debiera... aunque no nos demos cuenta. A parte de eso.. yo no tengo nada más que decir.

Y con estas Luna se sentó.

- Yo tengo más que añadir- dijo Draco a su lado.- me gustaría recordar a la novia algo: Eres una de las gryffindor más valientes que la casa haya reconocido, siempre hiciste lo correcto, siempre te dejaste guiar por tu corazón... y el haber terminado Hogwarts no significa que hayas dejado de ser una Gryffindor.

Y Draco se sentó.

Solo había algo que hacer... no sólo se lo habían facilitado a Gin.. sino también a mí.

- Eso es una tontería- dijo Harry, su tono de voz sonó pedante a mis oídos, falso.- Ginny sigue siendo una Gryffindor.. y no tiene nada que ver la forma en a que le he mirado cuando la he visto. La he mirado como debería.

- Es falso- murmuró Ginny.

- Cómo?

Durante un segundo mi corazón se paró, fui vagamente consciente de que el cuadro que hasta ahora había llevado en las manos caía al suelo. Ginny había dicho lo que yo creía que había dicho?

- Que es falso, Harry, llevó mucho tiempo sin ser una Gryffindor, siendo una cobarde.

A nuestro alredeor los espectadores se levantaban escandalizados, el cura se había callado y miraba a los novios con calculadora expresión.

- Qué tonterías dices Ginny- metió baza Ron- tú eres tú, quieres a Harry y él te quiere a ti, por eso os estáis casando.

- No quiero a Harry- dijo ella, su voz temblaba pero sonó segura de si misma, sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

- Ah no?- dijo el aludido.-me estás engañando?

- No- hablé yo- nunca te ha engañado Harry, siempre ha estado a tu lado, siempre ha estado ahí.. incluso cuando tú no estabas seguro, cuando la dejabas porque "necesitabas espacio"

Mis manos aferraron los hombros de Ginny, acercándola a mí. Noté como se estremecía pero como, por primera vez, no parecía ser de miedo.

- Me estás acusando de algo Hermione?- me dijo él, sus ojos verdes brillando de rabia.

- Sí, de no quererla como deberías, como...- me corté, no sabía si Gin estaba preparada para oír eso.

- Cómo qué?

- Cómo ella me hubiera querido durante todos estos años- respondió Ginny.

Y entonces, frente a todas aquellas personas, frente a su prometido y su hermano, frente a su familia cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Un beso dulce, corto pero que prometía muchos, muchos más. Un beso que me hizo temblar que me hizo ansiar más, que me hizo querer saber como sabía realmente su boca. Un beso que sabía a miedo y a valor, un beso que sabía a dudas y a certezas, un beso que borró la rabia y el dolor.. y que llenó esos huecos de esperanza y amor.

Pero entonces...

Una luz nos cegó a ambas, fui vagamente consciente de cómo el cuerpo de Ginny caía sobre mí.

Después nada.

S e acabó, este es el capítulo más largo que jamás he escrito... estoy exausta... pero merecíais tener la boda en un solo cap y no por trozos. Sé que me he hecho un autoguiño a mi histoira "Una canción"... a todo aquel que me lo haya reconocido... oui, es un guiño a esa historia.

**Espero que haya gustado a todo el mundo... como veís esto aún tiene algo que contar...**

**En fin... espero vuestras opiniones... ;)**

**Gracias por adelantado a todos vosotros ;)**

**Mañana o el sábado escribiré el siguiente ^^**

**Nota: Nika esto contesta tu pregunta... espero que te guste el cap ;)**


	17. Chapter 17Levántate

Cap siguiente on air! Espero que guste a todo el mundo.. muchas gracias por todos los reviews las alerts y demás.

**Este cap es más corto que el anterior.. pero el anterior me empachó... fue el triple que uno normal..de forma que este vuelve a tener la largura habitual. A ver que me decís...**

**Ah! Este cap lo dedico a Marinuqui... más que nada porque ella disfruta dándome exáctmente los mismos ataques al corazón que los que yo aspiro darle a ella ;) y, además comento que si quereís leer historias dulces, tiernas e increíbles de estas dos brujitas.. podeís ir a leerla y dejar un review ;)**

**Ejemejem... por dónde iba? Ah sí! Disfrutad del cap, apartad todo objeto punzante o peligroso de vuestra vista (por precaución) y no saqueís brazos ni piernas de vuestra silla, sillón, sofá, colchón o ataúd ;)**

Capítulo 17 Levántate

_Pero entonces..._

_Una luz nos cegó a ambas, fui vagamente consciente de cómo el cuerpo de Ginny caía sobre mí._

_Después nada._

Luces, luces brillantes.

Eso fue lo primero que ví. Un sinúmero de luces.

Después recuperé el sentido del oído... aunque lo que alcanzaba a captar no eran más que ruidos sin sentido, mi cerebro no estaba aún lo suficientemente despierto como para transformar esa algarabía en algo comprensible. Al final conseguí distinguir mi nombre entre aquel galimatías.

"Hermione"

Parecía Luna, a lo lejos oí gritos pero mi cerebro estaba aún demasiado desconectado como para entenderlos. Al final aquellas luces fueron aclarándose: Luna y Draco me miraban con preocupación, sus labios se movían, llamándome a cada tanto.

Sentí que mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre algo blando.¿ Qué había pasado?

Recordaba la boda, la forma en la que Ginny se había levantado contra su prometido... el beso.

El beso.

Y después la luz, el cuerpo de Ginny cayendo contra mí.

- Ginny...- dije, mi voz sonaba sin fuerzas, quebrada, agotada.

- Espera Herms, voy a buscar a Molly- dijo el rubio. Y salió de mi campo visual, ante mí una Luna nerviosa se mordía los labios.

Al fin conseguía distinguir dónde estaba, en la Madriguera, en la antigua habitación de Charlie a juzgar por los posters con dragones. Luna seguía llevando el conjunto malva que había llevado a la boda de forma que fuera lo que fuera que me había pasado mi demayo no había durado más allá de unas horas.

Con un sobresalto me dí cuenta que aún Luna no me había contestado a la pregunta.

- Luna- dije más fuerte- y Ginny?

Los ojos azules de Luna parecieron oscurecerse.

- Herms... tú recibiste el rebote del conjuro.. Ginny... lo recibió de lleno.

- Qué me quieres decir? Está Ginny bien?

- Está... aún está desmayada.

- Cuánto tiempo llevamos así?- quise saber, sabía que un desmayo normal podía durar de medio minuto a cinco minutos. Una vez pasado ese tiempo el desmayo podía estar mezclado con algún otro problema, pero siendo esto producto de la magia...

- Llevaís media hora así.

Lo que había supuesto, aunque media hora tampoco era algo de preocupar mucho en casos normales.

- Luna, hay algo que no me estás contando.

- No te acuerdas de nada?

- No...-murmuré mientras intentaba recordar, el beso estaba grabado a fuego en mi cabeza, sonreí tontamente al recordarlo, esos labios me habían besado... "céntrate"

- Cuando os besasteis Ron y Harry se pusieron como locos, Molly consiguió coger a su hijo a tiempo pero nadie pensó en Harry, sacó la varita y, entonces, una luz blanca os envolvió... lo último que ví fue que Ginny se ponía delante de ti para impedir que la luz te diera de lleno... cuando ésta se disipó estabais las dos tendidas en el suelo y no os movías.

La familiar bola de rabia apareció en mi pecho; cómo Harry había sido capaz de herir a Ginny de esa manera?

- Dónde está él?

- Después de que la conmoción se pasara Draco lanzó un incarcero e inmovilizó a Harry... ahora está en la cocina. De ahí los gritos.

Eso explicaba las explosiones de furia que parecían surgir escaleras abajo.

- Porqué Gin y yo no estamos juntas?

- Porque ella recibió más "luz" que tú... temíamos que...

- ...el estar juntas no nos haría bien? Luna, no pretendo poner más presión pero Ginny es quién es para mí... quiero verla. Además quizás sepa qué ha sido ese hechizo.

Ya no hace falta querida, el idiota de mi hijo Ron ya nos ha explicado con pelos y señales de qué se trata- me respondió Molly desde la puerta. Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza.

Dónde está Ginny?- pregunté.

En su antigua habitación...

No bien me lo hubo dicho me levanté, aguanté las naúseas que me invadieron, y me fui corriendo hacia ella.

La habitación estaba en penumbra y allí en la cama se encontraba Ginny Weasley; su pelo, ahora enredado, brillaba a la tenue luz y su piel parecía aún más blanca de lo normal. Parecía una princesa de cuentos, esperando un beso que la despertara. Me acerqué a ella; respiraba muy lentamente, como si estuviera durmiendo.

"O en un coma" pensó la parte más negativa de mí.

"Calla"

Qué tiene Molly?- pregunté a la mujer que ahora estaba tras de mí.

Al parecer el hechizo que lanzó Harry se lo enseñó Ron después de que este terminara los estudios para Auror... el conjuro consiste en desconetar las.. neuronas del cerebro por un corto período de tiempo... entonces el atacado recibe un shock porque su cerebro es incapaz de sentir nada. Es habitual recuperarse a la media hora... pero lo habitaul es recibir esa luz durante... un segundo creo que me ha dicho. Y vosotras, ella particularmente.. recibisteis el hechizo durante casi cinco. Ni el "listo" de mi hijo sabe lo que puede ocurrir..

Porqué no habeís llamado a San Mugo?- quise saber.- o porqué no la llevasteís allá?

Porque corremos un riesgo... al parecer el hechizo cobra más peligro si el que se encuentra en ese estado se separa del que se lo ha lanzado más allá de 40 metros de diámetro... aquí estamos al borde y si lleváramos a Harry a San Mugo deberíamos liberale y entonces.. a saber qué haría.

Cuántos minutos han pasado?

Ahora mismo lleva cuarenta y dos.

Me quedé pensativa, cuarenta y dos.. si esto fuera un simple prolma muggle con una simple multiplicación sabríamso cuántos más le quedaban a Gin pero la magia no era así. Le cogí de la mano; su piel era suave y estaba cálida al tacto, parecía dormir.

Molly- dije al fin- me quedó con ella, baja a la cocina y dígale a Harry que como se le ocurra volver a hacer lo mismo o algo parecido..que no importaran los años ni mis sentimientos de amistad hacia él. Dígale que la mentará haberlo hecho.

Mi voz sonaba fría e impersonal pero aquella amenaza era lo máximo que me permitía en ese momento.

Te vas a quedar aquí?- me preguntó Molly

Ya he dicho que sí, proemto avisarte en cuánto la vea despertar.

Con cierta reticencia Molly se marchó, tras ella apareció una Luna increíblemente seria.

Herms..- dijo, su voz seria y triste- he oído todo lo que has dicho... decirte que ahora mismo Harry está siendo vigilado por el señor Weasely, por Bill, por Charlie y por Fleur.

Fleur?

Ella os quiere mucho.. aunque le cueste demostrarlo. Creo que puede ser por su parte veela...

Su tono adquirió el soñador de siempre, casi me reí... pero la mano que sostenía y el cuerpo que respiraba a mi lado me impidó hacerlo.

Felicidades por lo de Draco por cierto.- dije

Luna se sonrojó.

Aún no hay nada decidido... él está con Pansy.

Bueno, has dado un paso.

Sí, eso si es cierto...

Desde cuando?

Draco?- asentí- me interesaba su forma de ser incluso en Hogwarts, allá era un completo... imbécil pero en la guerra se descubrió que muchas de las cosas que hizo.. las hizo para proteger a su familia. Me pareció loable. Siempre que nos encontrábamos, una vez graduados, y hablábamos disfrutaba de su compañía.. pero nunca dije nada por temor. Pero con vosotras dos he descubierto... que no quiero tener temor.

Y él?

Eso es tema suyo responder.

Eres mala- murmuré en tono de broma.

A lo mejor... venía aquí Herms para darte una cosa que le dí antes a Ginny.. pero con lo de la boda y demás...

Me tendió un libro azul, de tapas desgastadas y color desvaído, se podía leer el nombre de Ginny en él.

Un diario?

Perteneció a Ginny durante todo su sexto curso. El último (A/N Recuerdo que Gin tiene un año menos que el "trío dorado".. más que nada lo digo porque yo por poco me cuelo y pongo séptimo.. además creo que me colé en el cap anterior..) En el se cuenta.. todo. Incluso cosas que ella no quería que nadie supiera.. por miedo.

Como es que lo tenías tú?- pregunté.

Ginny creyó perderlo en la batalla pero yo lo encontré y al final.. no se lo devolví. Un día comencé a leer y... te recomiendo que lo leas mientras esperas a que se despierte.

Y con estas Luna se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta y se fue.

Vamos a ver Gin...- murmuré. Y, como había hecho tantas otras veces durante las estancias de la pelirrja en la enfermería de Hogwarts me senté a su lado, con una mano acariciándole el pelo y la otra sujetando el pequeño libro.

_Querido diario..._

Ejem.. cap terminado. Prometo que la parte de Ginny y sus recuerdos no será muy larga pero... los flashbacks de la morena tendrán explicación desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja, de forma que el siguiente cap estará escrito desde el punto de vista de Ginny.

**Nervios... ^^**

**Intentaré subir mañana domingo u hoy mismo dependiendo de cómo anden mis deberes, lecturas, trabajas y apuntes.**

**Espero pues vuestros reviews^^**

**Gracias por adelantado!**

**NayelliBlack muchas gracias por tu review.. me alegra que te parezca que vale la pena! Espero que este cap te haya gustado también.**


	18. Chapter 18Páginas de un diario

Conseguí hacerlo! Aunque no quiero pensar en lo que debería estar haciendo ahora.. u.u En fin, no pensaré en cosas tristes, he aquí el siguiente cap... el cual espero que guste. Como decía al final del anterior este cap es una suma de fragmentos del diario de Ginny, de su punto de vista etc. No resultará quizás demasiado fácil porque estos fragmentos serán lo que Ginny sintió durante los flashbacks que Hermione ha ido recordando a lo largo de los anteriores caps... Al final del cap os pondré una relación de los capítulos con los flashbacks por si acaso necesitaís leerlo de nuevo...

**Este cap (sip, este también tiene dedicatoria..) se lo dedico a... Viico. La cual me hace reír por sus reviews. Thanks por todos ellos ^^**

**Ejem las recomendaciones de siempre; tened cuidado con bebidas y animales, por favor mantened la casa a una temperatura de 20 grados centígrados..debemos cuidar el planeta ;P Y... ah sip; disfrutad.**

**Notita corta: Gracias por los reviews y por las alerts!**

Capítulo 18- Páginas de un diario

Querido diario

_Acabo de volver de la Madriguera, aún están reconstryendo lo que quedó destruido después del ataque de los mortífagos... me pregunto que estarán haciendo Harry Ron y Hermione.. sobre todo ella. Estarán bien?Me hubiera gustado haberle dicho lo mucho que la quiero antes de que se celbrara la boda... pero ella sacó a Harry y yo no podía decirsélo sabiendo que ella sigue creyendo que yo amo a Harry._

_La cosa es.. lo sigo haciendo? Ya no lo hago? Si se me hubiera preguntado esto hace años cuando entré en Hogwarts... mi respuesta hubiera sido sencilla. Sí, amaba a Harry Potter, ahora.. estoy en un mar de dudas. Cómo puedo saber si esto que siento por ella es amistad? Como puedo saber si lo que siento es amor?_

_Oigo un gemido.. podría ser una de mis compañeras de cuarto.. espero que no sea Romilda, me sigue sin caer muy bien que digamos.. pero sea quien sea la que gima debería tener cuidado, los mortífagos ya nos han dejado muy claro que ningún ruido después del toque de queda..._

Sonreí.. si hubiera sabido que Ginny se había preocupado tanto por mí aquel instante en la Madriguera hubiera sido diferente...

Miré de nuevo a la bella pelirroja que dormía apaciblemente frente a mí. Cuánto deseaba que estuviera bien.. que se despertara.

Con un suspiro pasé un par de hojas y volví a leer otro párrafo:

Querido diario

_No llevamos ni una semana en esta cárcel que solía ser Hogwarts y ya han conseguido meterme aún más miedo en el cuerpo... Dicen que Harry y "sus acompañantes" tienen los días contados, dicen que morirán a manos de Greyback... ayer me desperté de la peor pesadilla que he tenido jamás; el cuerpo de Hermione destrozado por los mordiscos de un hombre lobo... pero no de la Hermione que ví hace tan poco tiempo.. sino la niña que me saludó hace tantos años en Flourish y Blotts, la niña que me dio un abrazo cuando yo temía que ella pudiera estar saliendo con Harry Potter... recuerdo ese día, diario. Se lo he contado a todos mis diarios anteriores... pero nunca me canso de él: Yo nerviosa, aterrada, temerosa... y ella, sin conocerme de nada me abrazó, me tranquilizó... me sentí segura._

_Porque es esa Hermione la que tiene que ser destrozada por Greyback diario? Quiero desear que esté bien.. pero tengo el miedo en el cuerpo._

_He de cerrar._

Me mordí los labios, si hubiera sabido cuánto miedo había pasado Ginny, cuánto terror... la hubiera ido a abrazar y no la hubiera soltado, la hubiera protegido.

"Pero no lo sabías..- me recordó la voz en mi cabeza- "no te culpes, ahora tienes tiempo"

Esperaba tenerlo, si le pasaba algo irremediable a Ginny Harry estaba frito.

Continué leyendo esperando calmarme, mi mano dibujando filigranas en su pelo.

Querido diario

_Por primera vez en semanas me he acordado de Harry antes que Hermione... significará algo? Temo que les haya ocurrido algo y pienso en ellos constantemente pero de habitual es Hermione la primera que acude a mi mente. Quizás todo fue una equivocación y no amo a Hermione... por otra parte ahora que pienso en el... la recuerdo a ella. Cuando le pedía ayuda en cuarto curso, sin saber qué hacer para conseguir que Harry Potter (el gran Harry Potter!) se fijara en mí... allí cerca del bosque prohibido demostró ser mi amiga una vez, demostró saber escucharme, demostró ser.. ella misma. Si al menos le hubiera dicho en ese momento que mis dudas no sólo estaban relacionadas con Harry.. cuando me respondió sus ojos se oscurecieron, por la concentración supongo, y estaba en ese momento tan guapa... pero fui incapaz. Por eso le dije que quería a Harry, porque todo era más sencillo queriéndole a él..._

_Tengo la radio encendida, espero que los de la orden puedan decirme hoy si se ha sabido algo de ellos, de ella. _

_Error o realidad diario?_

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aquel fragmento, aquella letra; temblorosa e incostante. No me costaba mucho ver a Ginny escribiendo eso con temor, con miedo, con preocupación. Si al menos lo hubiera sabido, si al menos me hubiera dado cuenta.. si al menos no hubiera ido a ayuadar a Harry... pero todo aquello lo hice porque creí que sería lo correcto o porque... fue lo correcto, perdí tiempo.

Ginny,- murmuré, mis labios contra su blanca piel- despierta por favor.

Si esperaba un milagro en ese momento no llegó, con mi mano aún acariciando su pelo continué con el diario, un par de entradas más adelante decía:

Querido diario

_Los mortífagos se están confiando cada vez más, hoy por la tarde he visto a Neville con heridas sangrantes en el rostro, cuando le he preguntado el porqué me ha dicho que ha sido por negarse a hechizar a los de primero con un cruciatus. Al parecer los gemelos Carter disfrutan con su estatus de profesores de Artes Oscuras..._

_Resuenen los gritos por todos los rincones y más de un alumno presenta heridas... los fantasmas aparecen ahora muy rara vez, incluso Nick Casidecapitado. Tengo miedo... de ser la siguiente en ser herida. Espero que Hermione y los chicos estén bien.. los rumores los sitúan en Grimwauld Place (A/N No sé si lo he escrito bien..) si es así espero que Kreacher se esté comportando bien con ellos.. espero que no esté llamando Sangre sucia a a Herms.._

_Diario, acabo de ocultarte, un par de mortífagos han venido a la sala común y han obligado a los que conocíamos a "Potter" a decir dónde se encuentra._

_No he dicho nada... ni los demás tampoco pero el miedo se nota en el ambiente. No he visto este miedo nunca, ni siquiera cuando en primer curso el miedo al basilisco nos hizo supersitciosos... el basilisco._

_Aún me acuerdo de todo eso... fue una de las razones por las que tardé tanto en volver a escribir en un diario. Además... cuando bajé de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y me dijeron que Herms estaba despierta... tenía tanto miedo de que Herms no me quisiera hablar nunca más, tanto miedo de que me rechazara... aún no me había enamorado de ella o si lo había hecho no me dí cuenta pero cuando entré llorando y admitiendo que había sido yo... su sonrisa y su abrazo me hiceron sonrerír, hicieron que me sintiera mejor, hicieron que dejara de sentir miedo. Dónde estás Herms? Necesito creer que estás bien.._

Me mordí los labios luchando por no llorar... aquella Ginny había estado aterrorizada y yo nunca lo supe, cuando entramos en el castillo y la ví parecía estar bien... pero por lo visto me equivoqué.. de nuevo. Suspiré y miré el reloj, llevaba allí una hora... y Ginny no parecía dispuesta a despertar.

"Harry si le pasa algo... huye"

Dí la vuelta a la página e intenté controlar mis nervios.

_Querido diario _

_Al parecer los rumores de que Hermione y los chicos querían entrar en el Ministerio eran ciertos. Los mortífagos estaban hoy que hechaban chispas, me han dado ganas de reír en clase de pociones y Artes Oscuras... sé que el plan de infliltración ha debido de ser cosa de Herms.. y es la bruja más inteligente del siglo.. no tenían opción!_

_Herms... la sigo hechando de menos pero al menos sé algo de ella, estaba tan feliz por eso que por poco mato a Luna del susto que le he metido esta mañana... afortunadamente en cuanto le he dicho el porqué de mi felicidad me ha perdonando por el grito que he metido._

_No sé si Luna sospecha algo de lo que siento por Herms... cuando le he dicho todo eso tenía una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de forma que bien podría ser. Lo cierto es que si fuera así no me extrañaría, hace unos años por poco me descubrí yo solita con Hermione. Aún no sabía que era lo que sentía por ella pero durante un segundo en aquel cuarto de baño.. con aquel vestido... estuve a punto de besarla. Cuando dijo que nadie la veía con una pareja para el baile me entristecí, quise decirle que no era así, que todo el mundo estaría contento de tenerla como pareja... en ese momento me llené de deseso de arrancarle una sonrisa, quería, necesitaba hacerlo, saber que estaba bien..._

_Cuando salimos del baño varios minutos después Luna estaba en las escaleras mirando embobada al techo, en su mundo, pero antes de entrar al baile ví como nos miraba de reojo..._

_Si ella sabe algo nunca lo ha dicho y no creo que lo llegue a decir nunca, porque yo nunca lo diré, no quiero perder la amistad de Hermione... además de que yo amo a Harry. Quiero a Harry._

De forma que ahí está- pensé- la razón de porque los ojos de Ginny estaban llenos de miedo.

Volví a suspirar, aquellas entradas me transportaban a otro tiempo.. dónde si yo hubiera hecho lo correcto no hubiármos llegado al lío en el que ese momento estábamos.

Los labios de Ginny parecieron temblar durante un segundo...

Er... i... on- pareció decir, casi reí... pero no pude de forma que le apreté la mano y continué leyendo.

Querido diario

_Billy me ha mandado una carta cifrada después de un buen rato intentándola entender he descubierto que el cobarde de mi hermano a abandonado a Harry y a Hermione! Menos mal que no estoy yo cerca de él ahora mismo, el guantazo que le metería sería de record. Cómo puede haber hecho algo así? No hay explicación..._

_Temo por Harry... auqnue no quiera admitirlo sin embargo temo por Herms mucho más. Hecho de menos al niño que vivió pero una parte de mí desearía que Hermione estuviera aquí, desearía estar en otro tiempo.. cuando todo era más sencillo, cuando éramos dos amigas llendo a Honeydukes, riendo por el último cotilleo o enterándonos de que la otra se había conseguido besar con tal o cual chico..._

_La primera vez que hablamos de eso fue en mi tercer curso, después del baile del torneo. Hermione confesó haberse besado con Krum pero por alguna razón me dijo que no había disfrutado con el beso.. cuando dijo eso una parte de mi se alegró aunque en ese momento no lo entendí._

_Diario... quiero a Harry porqué mi cabeza me sigue diciendo que amo a Hermione? Incluso yo misma lo escribo.._

En ese punto la página estaba tachada, podría haber quitado la tinta con un simple conjuro pero decidí que no. Por muy interesante que fuera aquel diario yo lo que quería no era a la Ginny de aquellos años sino a la acutal.

Ginny despierta- imploré.

Punto de vista de Ginny

_Hermione? La voz de Herms parecía sonar a mi alrededor._

_Ginny despierta, imploraba._

_Quería decirle que estaba despierta que estaba allí con ella pero a mi alrededor había tal oscuridad que no sabía donde estaba. Encarcelada en la oscuridad... así me había sentido hacía unos años... y la necesidad de llamrla, de decirle que estaba bien había sido exactamente igual de horrible._

_Aún recordaba ese momento. En el ministerio, durante la hida feroz varios mortífagos comenzaron a perseguirnos, escuhé como uno de ellos gritaba:_

"_Ya verás ahora sangre sucia"_

_Apenas tuve tiempo de pensar, me coloqué entre el hechizo y Herms.. cayendo en la inconsciencia._

_Me desperté horas más tarde con la impresión de que Hermione había estado a mi lado... pero cuando abrí los ojos se encontraba al lado de mi hermano en la enfermería._

_La primera vez que mi corazón realmente se rompió... fue en ese momento._

"_Pero ahora es diferente" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza._

"_Porqué lo es?" quise saber._

"_Recuerda!"_

_Y, de repente, entre la negrura retazos, trozos, partes de mi boda comenzaron a sucederse._

_La intervención de Luna, la de Draco, la mía propia..._

_Y el beso._

_Hermione Granger me había devuelto el beso!_

_Tenía que despertar, deirle que estaba bien.. y volver a probar sus labios. _

_Comencé a luchar contra la oscuridad._

Punto de vista de Hermione

El diario olvidado estaba tirado en el suelo. En aquel momento no quería esperar más.. quería que Ginny despertase.

Pero no lo hacía, una bola de miedo seguía creciendo en mi estómago: y si Ginny no se deespertaba? Y si Harry había conseguido sumirla en un coma? Y si moría?

Miedo, desesperación, terror, angustia...

Entonces...

Ginny comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lentamente aquellos ojos azules comenzaron a volver a ver.

Cuando al final los abrió del todo sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

Hermione... estás aquí.

Apreté su mano y le dí un beso en la frente. Después de que me asegurara de que estaba bien Harry y yo tendríamos una charla...

A ver, sé que este cap resulta algo lento y aburrido pero quería no dejar dudas acerca de lo que ocurrió en la cabeza de Gin durante todos esos momentos. Además ahora está despierta... lo cual me lleva a lo siguiente:

**Hermione vs Harry.. quién quiere apostar? Jeje**

**Alguno/a que quizás haya estado llevando la cuenta se habrá dado cuenta de que no he mencionado dos flashback... se emncionarán más adelante... pero en otro contexto. (jejeje)**

**Os dejo la relación por si acaso**

**1 fragmento- cap 5**

**2 fragmento- cap 2**

**3 fragmento- cap 4**

**4 fragmento- cap 10**

**5 fragmento- cap 6**

**6 fragmento- cap 8**

**7 fragmento- cap 7**

**Espero que os haya gustado, si no.. sois libres para dejarme opiniones.**

**Terminé mis odiados trabajos de forma que quizá si pillo tiempo subiré el siguiente hoy mismo...**


	19. Chapter 19¿Quiéres escuchar?

Hola.. al parecer existe algo más fuerte que mis ganas de escribir.. una gripe. En efecto, ando enferma... pero eso no me ha quitado tiempo de escribir esto (jeje)

**Espero que os guste a todos este cap.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y las alerts, me haceís feliz ;)**

**Mmm.. coged mantas, aspirinas y guardad cama... no vayais a coger algo aparte de eso... disfrutad!**

Capítulo 19 ¿Quiéres escuchar?

No bien me acababa de separar de la frente de Ginny cuando una Molly muy acalorada entró por la puerta. En ese momento aprendí lo que Molly Weasley entendía por poder de premonición; saber en qué momento presentarse...

En cuanto vió que su hija estaba con los ojos semiabiertos se acercó a nosotras y me apartó con delicadeza.

- Ginny? Estás bien?

Ginny sonrió ligeramente para a continuación decir con voz débil:

- Mamá tranquila.. estoy bien.

- Me alegro- intervine mientras le sonreía. Sentía una livio inmenso dentro de mí, como si estuviera hecha de helio. Me sentía capaz de crear cien patronus, de enfrentarme al mismísmo Voldemort.

Como única respuesta ella alargó la mano, sus dedos, fríos, acariciaron los míos con suavidad y ternura, se los apreté sin pensarlo dos veces. La mujer que estaba tendida era a la cual yo amaba.. y estaba bien.

- Gracias por toda tu ayuda Hermione...- intervino Molly- pero me gustaría que me dejaras a solas con Ginny para darle algo de comer y dejarla descansar.

A pesar de que eso me llenaba de algo de angustia me dirigí a la puerta. No era momento de discutir con Molly... `

Pero cierta pelirroja me parócuando con uan voz mucho más fuerte exigió:

- Herms, quédate. Quiero estar contigo.

Sonreí como una tonta y me volví a sentar a su lado cogiéndole de nuevo la mano y acariciándole la suave piel.

- Me quedo pues contigo- susurré.

Molly puso sus ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sonreír tampoco.

En ese momento en el que todo parecía al fin haberse parado un ruido en la puerta nos hizo girar las cabezas:

Era Draco.

Sus ojos brillaban ligeramente, pero no de felicidad sino de preocupación, su pelo se veía ligeramente despeinado y su cara mostraba un gesto de cansancio.

- Herms- dijo- lamento interrumpirte pero sería mejor que bajaras.

- Pasa algo querido?- preguntó Molly, por el rabillo del ojo ví como Ginny fruncía el entrecejo por la extrañeza; debía de ser un hito histórico que un Weasley llamara de esa forma a un Malfoy. Pero Draco era un Malfoy distinto a la regla...

- Es Harry- resumió Draco.

Yo había estado desmayada durante la mayor parte de los acontecimientos de forma que no había visto nada del comportamiento de Harry pero, a juzgar por el brillo ráìdo que cruzó los ojos de Molly no debía de haber sido nada esperanzador.

- Qué ocurre pues?- preguntó Ginny.

- Demanda ver a Hermione... exige que Hermione le "devuelva a Ginny".. y lo cierto es que no parece que Ron esté muy en contra de ello. Por el momento Bill y Charlie han conseguido manejarle pero.. se está poniendo cada vez más violento y mi hechizo Incarcero no va a durar mucho más... se me están empezando a agotar las fuerzas para sostenerlo.

Miré a Ginny con aprensión.

- Baja- me dijo- yo no puedo decirle a Harry que no soy suya y que no me puedes devolver... hazlo tú.

Le dí un beso en la frente y me levanté dispuesta a seguir a Draco.

- Herms- me llamó la pelirroja- solo para que sepas...

- No hace falta que me lo digas ahora- le corté. Sabía lo mucho que Ginny había sufrido... ahora lo sabía. No quería presionarla a decir algo que aún no se sintiera preparada para decir.

- Te lo diré después.- Su rostro enrojeció y en aquel instante sentí tal corriente de cariño hacia ella que a punto estuve a punto de olvidar dónde estaba, quiénes nos observaban y quien se encontraba esperándome.

- Vale.- sonreí y me dispuese a salir del cuarto

- Una última cosa- me paró- no mates a Harry... todavía.

Sonriendo salí de allí pero en cuanto entré en la cocina Weasley el buen humor desapareció de mi rostro.

Todos los hermanos Weasley se encontraban allí; varios de ellos vigilando, al parecer, a un Ron sentado en una silla, su mirada me atravesó en cuanto me vió entrar. Y los otros vigilando a un Harry atado y sentado cerca de su mejor amigo, sus ojos verdes brillaban de furia y orgullo herido.

Draco entró varios segundos tras de mí.

- Libérale- le dije.

- Estás segura?

- Sí.

Con un suspiro Draco liberó el hechizo, las cuerdas calleron por el cuerpo de Harry, desapareciendo, convirténdose en humo. En cuanto se vió libre Harry hechó mano de su varita y, con ella apuntándome me gritó con odio:

- Porqué lo hiciste?

- El qué?- inquirí- amar a Ginny?

- Precisamente- interrumpió Ron- cómo pudiste?

Sus cara estaban llenas de orgullo herido, de odio. No parecían reconocerme, no parecían acordarse de todos nuestros añós juntos, todo eso se había borrado en cuanto había besado a Ginny.

- No tengo la culpa de amarla... no tuve la culpa de fijarme en ella chicos.

- No digas estupideces Hermione.- me ladró Harry.

- No las digo Harry. Siento mucho todo lo que, de seguro, estás sufriendo. Fue una de las razones por las que no dije nada durante tanto tiempo. Pero necesito que comprendas...

- El qué? Que me has quitado a Ginny? Que me has arrebatado a mi chica?

- Yo no te he quitado a nadie Harry- poco a poco la antigua bola de furia comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.- nadie pertence a alguien... Y Ginny..no es "tu chica" es la mujer que estuvo ahí siempre por ti; que te esperó durante tanto tiempo, que tragó un dolor increíble para hacerte feliz, que estuvo dispuesta a escucharte y a apoyarte... Que estaba dispuesta a casarse contigo...

- Porque ella quería!

- Pero ella ama a Hermione- intervino Draco, el resto de los presentes Weasely no decían nada, simplemente miraron al rubio.

- No digas nada Malfoy- gruñó Ron.

- Tiene todo el derecho de hablar hermanito- intervino Bill- se ha comportado mucho mejor que vosotros dos.

- En efecto- dijo Fred- de forma que tú callado.

Miré a Harry, sus ojos seguían siendo crueles.

- Harry...

- No me hables Hermione, no te atrevas a hablarme! Te juro que cuando salga de aquí.. cuando salgamos de aquí.. te lo haré pagar, sangre sucia!

Hubo un respingo colectivo; Harry Potter me había llamado sangre sucia. Me dolió pero no tanto como yo misma me esperaba. Por el contrario me sentí llenar de furia; ese hombre había estado a punto de casarse con Ginny.

- Harry- dije- deja decir estupideces.

- La única que las estás haciendo eres tú

- No- rebatí- tú eres el único que las haces. Lo primero que deberías hacer es admitir que no amas a Ginny, que quizás la quieras pero no la amas. Si tú amaras a Ginny no le hubieras lanzado ese hechizo.

- El hechizo estaba dirigido a ti, zorra!- su voz rezumaba dolor, hice lo posible para no perder terreno.

- Pero una vez que Ginny se puso en medio tú no retiraste la varita. Admite que no la amas, admite que esto es solo orgullo, tú ego que se siente herido. Admítelo Harry.

- No pienso admitir algo que no es cierto!

- Deberás hacerlo, tú solo te fijaste en ella cuando ella pareció hacerse más interesante, cuando ella se "desarolló como mujer"- dije esto con ironía en mi voz, con un tono cruel y frío.. porque sabía que si me permitía mostrar sentimientos me rompería.. y no sabía si sería capaz de no caer en la ira.- cuando te fijaste en ella comenzaste entonces ha intentar acercarte a ella pero ni siquiera te molestaste en conocerla. Solo era Ginny, la hermana de Ron y eso a ti parecía bastarte. Según los años fueron pasando ella se mantuvo junto a ti.. todas la veces que tú creíste que lo mejor sería cortar, todas las veces que tu te distanciaste, todas esas veces... ella estuvo allí cuando tú volviste.

- Lo cual demuestra que mi hermana ama a Harry Hermione, lo tuyo.. es antinatural, es...

- Ron, cállate!- gritaron sus hermanos, por lo que parecía contaba con apoyo.

Pero no tuve tiempo ni de sentirme agradecida, de improviso Harry hizo un giro de varita y exclamó _Repelio_.

Salí despedida de la casa y acabé tumbada en el prado trasero, aún se veían sillas aquí y allá, aunque los invitados hubieran desaparecido los resto de la inconclusa boda aún yacían desperdigados, utilizando una silla cercana conseguí levantarme, me faltaba el aire pero mi cabeza me ordenó aguantar. Debía demostrarle a Harry la línea que había cruzado, no solo conmigo, sino con la propia Ginny.

Harry salió de la casa, sus ojos bombardeándome con ira.

- Granger!- exclamó- prepárate!

- Harry, por favor- imploré, por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, por mucho daño que quisiera hacerle.. había sido el hermano que nunca tuve durante años.- no quiero hacerte daño.

- Tú eres la única que vas a recibir daño, Granger, y cuando te enseñe esa lección iré a por Ginny y le enseñaré lo que no se debe hacer en la boda con el hombre que ama.

Escucharle hablar así, ver sus ojos, oír su voz... me hicieron darme cuenta por fin de lo mucho que Harry había cambiado, de lo mucho que su forma de ser, de valorar habían sido cambiados.

- Harry, apártate, por favor- supliqué por última vez.- sé que estás dolido y te pido perdón. Nunca creí que Ginny podría sentir lo mismo que yo por eso jamás dije nada, no era mi intención que esto ocurriera...

- Pero mantienes que Ginny te ama.

- Mantengo que tú no la amas, que puedes sentirte cómodo con ella al lado, que te sientes querido, seguro... pero muchas veces no pareces darte cuenta de cuánto te da ella, de cuanto te ha dado y de qué le das, diste, ha cambio.

Cómo única respuesta Harry volvió a agitar la varita, un corte ancho apareció en mi mejilla, seguido por varios más pequeños a lo largo de mi rostro. Reconocí el hechizo, Sectusempra.

Fui consciente de que Draco decía un par de palabras malsonantes pero estaba demasiado centrada en la varita que bailaba frente a mí, en los ojos llenos de odio como para importarme.

No quería hacerlo, no quería hacer daño a aquel que había sido mi amigo, por mucho que lo hubiera odiado y que hubiera deseado ser él durante muchos períodos de mi existencia el Harry adolescente había sido un importante amigo para mí.

Pero el Harry adulto no era aquel muchacho, ese Harry era alguien más lleno de Ego, más lleno de algo que solo podía ser llamado egoísmo, de algo que le convertía en alguien muy distinto.

Su voz volvió a sonar en mi cabeza; "Iré a por Ginny y le enseñaré lo que no se debe hacer en la boda con el hombre que ama."

La bola blanca que había conseguido dominar explotó dentro de mí como un fuego, no podía dejar hacerle eso, por muy amigo que hubiera sido.

Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo silencioso lo desarmé. Acto seguido lo dejé sin sentido de la vista y sin sentido del olfato.

Lleno de rabia comenzó a pegar puñetazos al aire, esperando darme, herirme. La situación, por muy cómica que resultara, necesitaba parar, uno a uno le fui quitando todos sus sentidos. Cuando al final fue incapaz de escuchar se derrumbó sin fuerzas. Con un chasquido Draco conjuró de nuevo un Incarcerus.

- Creo que eso ya no hará falta Draco.

- Es posible.. pero no quiero arriesgarme.

- A donde lo llevas?- pregunté cuando ví que parecía apunto de desaparecerse.

- Bill me ha dicho que lo lleve a su casa... confía que allí se calme. Luego volveré, tranquila.

- A estar con Luna- sonreí ligeramente.

Se sonrojó.

- Aún estoy con Pansy, Hermione...

- Todavía tú lo has dicho.

Sonriendo se desapareció. Con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro entré de nuevo en la casa, todos los hermanos Weasley y el señor Weasley me esperaba con una liegera sonrisa. Todos menos Ron quien me seguía mirando con odio.. pero calló.

Señor Weasley..- comencé pero el me cortó rápidamente.

Tenemos de qué hablar.. estoy seguro de eso- dijo con su calmada voz- pero ahora mismo creo que la persona con la que más debes hablar... es con mi hija.

Asentí y me dirigí escaleras arriba. Tenía una conversación pendiente con una pelirroja.

Y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.. ese pensamiento no me traía sentimientos agridulces.

Et.. se finí.

**El próximo cap se subirá el jueves si todo va bien... espero que os haya gustado este. Sé que esperabaís más varita en este pero eso vendrá cuando Ginny esté recuperada por completo... las dos brujas le enseñarán una lección a Harry.. y a Ron.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones y os digo gracias por adelantado.**

**Saludos a todos ^^**


	20. Chapter 20En brazos

La fiebre ha muerto... jajaja.. de forma que el capítulo está aquí! Sí, es increíble pero RRS tiene ya 20 caps! Increíble.

**Bueno, agradezco todos vuestros reviews, todos vuestras alerts y demás. Me hubiera gustado subir antes pero ff tenía no se qué problemas internos y me prohibía subir caps...**

**En fin, gracias por todo. Espero que este cap sea del agrado de todos, Gin y Herm tienen la conversación... y menuda conversación! Jeje... ;)**

**Os aviso; sacad al perro a pasear antes de leer el cap.. mantened gatos alejados de los teclados... y...**

**On with the story!**

Capítulo 20 En brazos

Las escaleras parecían ser interminables, seguían y seguían.. sin llegar nunca a donde quería; estar junto a Ginny. Cuando al fin llegué a su puerta la señora Weasley la abrió por mí, tras ella distinguí a Ginny sentada en una silla frente a su ventana.

Una ventana que daba al patio trasero... Ginny podía haber visto la... discusión entre Harry y yo.

Tragando saliva entré en la habitación.

- Os dejo solas chicas- dijo Molly con una sonrisa en el rostro- yo voy a ver como va todo por abajo.

Y de esa forma ambas nos quedamos solas, de inmediato comencé a sentirme nerviosa, el estómago estaba lleno de mariposas, sentía todas mis terminaciones a flor de piel, boca seca, las manos se me quedaron frías...

"Cuál es el problema?" me dije "Has estado antes con Ginny, nada a cambiado"

Pero si lo había hecho, ya no estaba un Harry enfurecido, ya no había un secreto de por medio, ya no había dudas.. solo estábamos ella.. y yo.

Y una conversación pendiente.

- Te he visto- comenzó ella cuando era obvio que yo no iba ha hacerlo.

- Cuando?

- Vapuleando a Harry...

- Y?- temía que le hubiera parecido de más, que le hubiera parecido que me había pasado.

- Si yo hubiera estado ahí.. hubiera hecho algo más.

Se giró, sus ojos azules brillaban maliciosos y una sonrisa divertida bailaba en su rostro, con el sol ya poniente reflejándose en su pelo estaba preciosa.

Apenas fui consciente de que me juntaba a ella, si al final lo hice fue porque ella me cogió de los antebrazos y me abrazó tiernamente para luego separarse.

- Supongo que lo que viene ahora es un.. tenemos que hablar.- dije yo.

- Me gustaría saltarme esta parte- suspiró- pero si no lo hacemos ahora...

Asentí.

- Veamos- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en su cama, nuestras manos unidas.- qué quieres que conteste?

- Lo que tú quieras, no te sientas presionada.

- He visto...- comenzó después de morderse los labios durante un par de segundos- mi diario en el suelo, antes. Lo has leído?

- No todo.- admití.

- En el puede que encuentres algunas respuestas de.. todo.

- Me gustaría saber una de ti.

- Y esa es?

- Ginny... yo siempre te he querido. Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te ví.. solo que no me dí cuenta en ese momento, fueron necesarios muchas cosas, muchas pistas para que me diera cuenta de ello.

- Y lo ocultaste.

- Sí- admití- tenía miedo.. un miedo terrible. Era una información que no sabía como manejar. No era solo.. soy lesbiana sino que además era: Me he enamorado de mi mejor amga.

- Lo cual tiene ironía.. esa mejor amiga también estaba enamorada de ti.

Tenía las mejillas completamente enrojecidas, sonrojo que bajaba por su cuello y se perdía por entre los pliegues de su camiseta blanca, dos o tres tallas más grande. En aquel momento parecía tan dulce... tanto que me lamí los labios, como saboreando un dulce, el dulce más sabroso de Honeydukes.

- Ah.. sí?

- Sí- asintió ella- al principio no me daba cuenta, eras mi amiga, te contaba todo, confiaba en ti.. no había motivos para creer que eso era.. algo más.

- Y estaba Harry.

- Harry... era el chico perfecto, con él... era mi chico soñado, con el que soñaba desde los cinco años, el niño que vivió...

Con cada frase yo sentía como mi corazón se rompía en trozos.

- Pero.. por alguna razón siempre parecía que mis pensamientos volvían a ti, daba igual en que pensara, no importaba en quién... siempre era; Estará Herms bien? Qué contestaría aquí? Haría esto, lo otro? Cómo lo estará pasando? Cómo estará con Krum? Etc. Y luego... todo comenzó a conectar, algo en mi cabeza lo comenzó a conectar.

- Pero te negabas a ello?

- Se nota que eres una lectora que se fija en los detalles...- murmuró sonriendo tiernamente- pero sí.. lo negaba, no podía ser, eso no podía ser. O sí? Y luego... pasaron muchas cosas... hay algunas que no contaré.. están en ese diario y ya sabes que.. hablar.. de mis sentimientos nunca ha sido lo más fácil para mí.

Asentí, no quería presionarla, de forma que apreté aún más su mano. Ella me devolvío el apretón con otro y una sonrisa.

- Pero... cuando me dijisteís que os habíais besado, cuando Harry me contó que al fin lo habíais hecho... me dolió. Como una puñalada, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón de cuajo, lo único que sentí durante unos minutos era dolor... mucho más fuerte que un cruciatus, mucho más fuerte que cualquier maldición. Aún me acuerdo de la cara de felicidad de él (supe de inmediato que se refería a Harry), me acuerdo de cómo las paredes de Hogwarts estaban agrietadas, de cómo todo parecía.. horrible pero a la vez lleno de esperanza. Fue justo después de que Harry matara a Voldemort, antes de que todo aquello se convirtiera en un gallinero. Y tuve que sonreír, que verte con él.. mientras se me rompía el corazón.

- Lo siento- y en verdad lo hacía, ambas nos habíamos hecho daño por no darnos cuenta de nada.

- No tienes la culpa, no la tuviste.

Asentí... sabía que Ginny se negaría a escuchar más disculpas. Y en parte tenía razón.

- Y entonces lo supiste?- continué

- Desde la noticia que me llegó tuya de... la Mansión Malfoy.

Me estremecí, no pude evitarlo, en mi brazo aún tenía las letras que me marcaban como Mudblood, aún podía oír mis gritos, aún podía sentir el suelo frío y el aliento de Bellatrix.

Ginny sintió mi incomodidad y me abrazó fuertemente, sus manos reposando en la base de mi espalda, apretando mi cuerpo contra le suyo. Oculté mi rostro entre su pelo, ocultando también el ligero sonrojo que el estar así con ella me provocaba.

- Lo siento por traer ese recuerdo.

- Es algo que pasó, esa herida ya se curó, tranquila.

- Bueno... cuando me enteré de lo de la mansión Malfoy sentí una ira.. increíble. Pero todo eso está mucho mejor explicado en el diario, Herms, es mejor que lo leas allí.

Parecía tan turbada, tan preocupada... le cogí por los hombos, acercando su rostro al mío.

- Te puedo preguntar algo más?

- S... si- tartamudeó.

- Bien... puedo besarte de nuevo... ahora mismo?

Como única respuesta sentí sus labios sobre los míos...

Y antes siquiera de que me diera cuenta el suave beso se tornó algo mucho más fuerte, más lleno de hambbre, más lleno de... necesidad.

Sin apenas darme cuenta comencé a levantarle la camiseta, sabiendo que en aquel momento,en aquel lugar, nadie nos interrumpiría. Que aquel sitio era nuestro santuario, nuestro refugio... nuestro momento.

Jejeje.. sip, corto aquí, con la conversación a medio acabar y en medio de una escena así. PERO! El próximo cap es larguito y tiene algo que una que yo me sé (que hay Marinuqui?) desea ^^

**De forma que guardad bates y piedras. Mañana habrá cap interesante, con fragmentos del diario y escena dulce, romántica y sweet ;)**

**Review me please, tengo ganas de saber vuestra opinión. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21Calor

Ejem ejem... sip, aquí tenemos el cap 21.. Jeje.. creo que a muchos os dio que pensar mi nota anterior. Digamos que... puede que haya gratas sorpresas en este cap. (lo sé, debería deciros que leaís el chap ya peeero soy horrible ;))

**Este cap lo dedico a Rokuzono, porqué? Por ser el número 100.. sinceramente aún no me creo que esta historia ande por los 21 caps y que tenga más de 100 reviews.. gracias a todos... haceís que me ponga a bailar de alegría( creo que mi familia piensa que estoy loca.. pero a quién le importa?) Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

**Y... Marinuqui un aviso: El chocolate ha de ser ingerido en dosis lentas... pero no seré yo quien te diga que no puedes comerte una tableta entera ;)**

**Y con esto... disfrutad del cap, cerrad ventanas, decid al vecino de arriba que deje de espiar ( o la vecina ;))**

**Warning: A todo aquel que no disfrute de dos chicas enamoradas... que dé media vuelta. (a quién intento engañar? Seguid leyendo ;))**

Capítulo 21 Calor

Fuego.. eso eran sus besos para mí; un fuego que me quemaba, que me dejaba rastros de ardientes cenizas, abrasaban mi rostro, mi cuello.. dejaban marcas en mis labios, en mis mejillas y en la base de mi palpitante cuello. Mis párpados temblaban, mi boca buscaba la suya con afán, con deseo. Olvidado tenía a Harry, al diario que yacía al otro lado de la habitación, a los Weasleys, a Luna o a Draco, lo único que sentía eran sus labios.

Y a juzgar por sus gemidos mis labios también la quemaban, la dejaban las mismas marcas. Me separé de ella, buscando más allá de su cuello, quitándole por completo la camiseta blanca, dejando al descubierto su blanca piel, salpicada de pequeñas pecas. Sus pechos cubiertos por un pequeños sujetador de ancaje azul, del mismo color que sus ojos.

Ojos que me miraban hambrientos, llenos de fuego. Un fuego reflejado en un lago roto. Roto por su hambre.

Me llamaba, me tenía, me poseía.. o al menos eso era lo que yo quería. Con un ligero movimiento recogí mi caída varita y me deshice de mi ropa, quedando en igualdad de condiciones que ella.

Me estremecí mientras se acercaba a mí, su mano derecha jugueteando con los pantalones cortos que llevaba, sin lugar a dudas puestos por su madre mientras estaba inconsciente. En menos de un minuto ella estaba frente a mí, sujetando mi cuerpo contra la cama con el suyo, impidiendo que me moviera, besando mi rostro y mi pecho, luchando con el broche de mi sujetador.

De haber sido otro momento quizás hubiera dudado pero ante mí se encontraba Ginny, besándome, queriéndome como yo siempre había soñado, mis manos comenzaron a explorar por su cuenta, acariciando la pálida piel, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío...

Al final, exasperada rompió el cierre, quitando los restos del maltrecho sujetador a un lado me levanté. Ahora era yo la que sujetaba su cuerpo contra el colchón, la que jugeteaba con el cierre, la que la besaba con pasión. Dejando marcas, dando lo que desde hace tanto tiempo deseaba.

- Herms...- gimió Ginny, sus mejillas enrojecidas, su respiración atrapada en un interminable quejido. Movió sus piernas bajo mi cuerpo, rodeándolo, abrazándolo, sujetándolo.

- Shh...- susurré mientras sentía la única pieza de tela que me quedaba en el cuerpo humedecerse lentamente.

Me incliné sobre ella, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, besando cada trozo de piel, cada trozo de Ginny que mi boca pudiera encontrar, mis manos unían sus pecas, contándolas.

Al fin mi barbilla rozó la única prenda que Ginny no se había quitado, al igual que la mía mostraba una humedad que me hizo enrojecer de orgullo. Con manos tembolorosas comencé a quitarle la prenda, mis dedos fríos contra el calor que desprendía.

Entonces... la parte más seria de mí, aquella que me obligaba a estudiar, la que me obligaba a dejar mis mundo de ensoñaciones tomó forma en mi cabeza.

Aquello no estaba bien.

Paré.

Ginny lo notó, se incorporó y con la voz entrecortada me preguntó...

Herms.. pasa algo?

Lo siento Ginny... es que.. siento que esto...

Va demasiado deprisa?- ofreció con una sonrisa.

Sí... quiero decir, yo te quiero y tú, por alguna suerte del destino, también a mí pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto va demasiado rápido, que nos estamos precipitando, que estamos...

Haciéndolo de rebote?- su voz bajó un par de octavas, llena de una súbita duda.

No dudo de ti Gin, como tampoco de mí misma. Es solo que siento que si saltamos pasos ahora... nos arrepentiremos después.

Sé que tienes razón, ojalá no la tuvieras pero la tienes...

Ambas nos separamos la una de la otra. Tumbándonos juntas observamos el techo de madera.

Ginny, me gustaría leer esos fragmentos de tu diario.. si quieres.

Quiero que lo hagas, espero que... con eso consigas entenderme.

Acaricié su piel con delicadeza.

No te preocupes estoy segura de que entenderé.

Llamé al diario con un golpe de varita. La pobre había quedado sumergida entre las retorcidas sábanas pero la pude recuperar. Normalmente no hubiera utilizado un hechizo pero había algo en el estar junto a Ginny que me impedía levantarme.

Abriendo el libro por donde lo había dejado dejé pasar un par de páginas y comencé a leer.

Querido diario

_Me he enterado de un rumor que debe de ser mentira, tiene que serlo!_

_Varios mortífagos reían de Hermione, o como ellos dicen; la perra sangre sucia._

_Dicen que los chicos y ella se pasaron por la Mansion Malfoy.. y que Bellatrix marcó su jueguete con el nombre que se merecía. Casi vomité de miedo... y de rabia. Qué habían querido decir? Hermione estará herida?Al parecer sí... si pillara a Bellatrix la haría comerse esos hechizos. Debería estar ahora mismo con ella diario, protegiéndola, curándola._

_Pero estoy aquí, enclaustrada, mirando todo a través de un espejo._

_Igual que hace unos años.. cuando encontré ese inmenso espejo. Donde me ví a mi misma.. y a Hermione. Besandonos. Hubiera dado todo por estar allí, con ella, en esos momentos que el espejo mostraba. Aún quiero.. a pesar de.. Harry._

_Diario, tengo miedo por ella, me gustaría estar con ella, asegurarme de que está bien. Que debo hacer? Qué sería lo correcto? Tengo miedo.. tengo dudas.. y sobre todo temo por ella._

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como varias lágrimas se escapaban de ellos.

Siento todo Gin.. siento todo por lo que pasaste.

Tu no hiciste nada.. ninguna hicimos nada... no somos culpables. Éramos unas adolescentes... yo he tenido dudas hasta hace apenas unas horas! La que se tendría que disculpar... sería yo.

Tampoco hiciste nada- le aseguré.

Supongo que no... pero me disculpo.

La abracé y le dí un suave beso en los labios.

Por ahora estaríamos allí, pensando. A salvo de todo... incluso de nuestras propias dudas.

Se terminó... for now

**Mañana subiré el siguiente.. en el que las chicas bajan.. y tendrán una charla interesante con el resto de la familia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.. tranquilos que la escena tendrá continuación. (jeje)**

**Espero opiniones... Y otra vez gracias por adelantado!**


	22. Chapter 22Cuesta abajo

Veo que sigo viva lo cual significa que no os habeís puesto de acuerdo para asesinarme... gracias por eso ;)

**Veamos, habrá continuación de la escena interrumpida... y esa continuación llegará hasta el final pero vamos a darles tiempo.. que las pobres se acaban de confesar todo, una escena de cama no es ir muy deprisa? En este cap tenemos una conversación con la familia Weasley.. Ron included. De forma que cogeos las palomitas y las piedras, lanzas, bates y espadas, sois libres de utilizarlos.. en Ron =)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews..., os lo agradezco personalmente pero lo vuelvo hacer aquí: You are the best!**

**Nos vemos al final del cap.. donde ya me habré refugiado bajo mi cama.. por si acaso ;)**

Capítulo 22 Cuesta abajo

Unas horas más tarde nos desenredamos de las sábanas, nos vestimos y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, no lo habíamos hablado, al menos de una forma consciente, pero ambas sabíamos que lo correcto era bajar.. y dejar claras muchas cosas que hasta entonces habían quedado en las sombras.

Ya era noche cerrada pero sabíamos que aún nos esperaban de forma que con unos nervios cada vez más acuciantes terminamos de bajar las interminables escaleras, nos cogimos de la mano (apenas tres dedos) y entramos en el salón. Allí estaban todos:

Fred ( A/N Sé que cambio de hermano a cada cap pero nunca me consigo acordar de quién murió en la batalla... y ahora mismo no tengo el libro para asegurarlo) estaba jugando con Bill y Charlie al snap explosivo, los tres sonrieron cuando nos vieron entrar.

Fleur, que al final se había acomodado entre los Weasley, se sentaba al lado de Molly, ambas hablando de hijos. Sonreí, Molly quería nietos ya... la cuestión era que Fleur aún no. Aunque sin gritos aquello parecía una lucha entre dos titanes.

Mirando al fuego se encontraba el señor Weasley, parecía pensativo y apenas levantó la vista cuando entramos.

Por último... estaba Ron: sentado en un sillón miraba al suelo sin pestañear, podía distinguir las oleadas de furia que desprendía, la rabia embotellada. Sin lugar a dudas se había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento, pero cuando ví como sus ojos se dirigían hacia nosotras supe que no lo iba ha hacer más.

- Familia- dijo Ginny, su voz sonaba más segura que la mía hubiera podido sonar. Parecía... orgullosa, feliz. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír ligeramente.

- Hola hermanita- dijeron Bill y Charlie a la vez.- habeís.. hablado?- las sonrisas de ambos hacían una pregunta completamente distinta. Viendo como Ginny comenzaba a sonrojarse (si era de enfado o vergüenza no podía saberlo) decidí responder por ella.

- Hemos hablado, en efecto.

- No hace falta que te pongas así, hermana- se quejó Charlie.

Me extrañó que me llamara así pero decidí dejarlo pasar, ahora no era el momento.

Ginny se aclaró la voz y dijo en un tono mucho más dudoso que el anterior.

- Papa... Mama...

- No hace falta que nos expliques mucho, Ginny- interrumpió Molly- yo ya lo sabía.

- Lo sabías?- dijo el Señor Weasley abandonando por fin su puesto en la chimenea.

- Digamos que tuve dudas desde que ambas cumplieron los... 13, 14 años. Pero cuando Hermione se marchó... Ginny querida, caíste en una depresión, lo que hacías era echarla de menos, no dormías, no comías... Me llegué a preocupar mucho y tu no decías nada. Fue ahí cuando lo ví.

- No sabía qué era lo que me pasaba.. no quería saberlo.

Ginny había bajado sus ojos pero yo que estaba a su lado pude distinguir el brillo de las lágrimas en ellos, sin pensar donde estábamos le levanté el rostro y le limpié las lágrimas traicioneras.

- Las dos sois encantadoras- dijo Fleur con un ligero acento francés.

Ambas nos sonrojamos.

- Entonces... mama, tú estás bien con esto?

- Lo estoy.. que te diga Hermione cuánto lo estoy!

Cuando Ginny me miró cuestionándome decidí decirle todo.

- Digamos que lo de Luna fue una mentira...

- Eso ya me lo dijo ella.

- Estás enfadada por eso?

- No. Estoy agradecida a Luna, la verdad.

- Bueno, pues a quién también deberías agradecer... es a tu madre. Ella fue quién me despertó.

Ginny miró a Molly con ojos escépticos.

- Porqué lo hiciste?

- Porque ella te hace feliz... te hizo feliz siempre. Y cuando la ví entrar por la puerta el día de la comida... me dí cuenta de todo el dolor en el que estaba, quise hacer algo para evitarle el dolor, para evitároslo a las dos. Porque lo que tu sientes por Hermione no es de lo que te puedas olvidar y encerrarlo en una cajita. Es imposible.

Le sonreí a Molly, intentando mostrar toda mi gratitud en el gesto. Debía a Molly mucho, muchísimo de echo. Lo cual me aterraba por las posibles consecuencias...

- Papa.. tú estás bien?

- Si te refieres a vosotras... me va a costar pensar en vosotras juntas. Pero no por lo que tu crees- dijo cuando vió como nos tensábamos- no es por eso- aseguró- es por que... me he acostumbrado a veros a las dos mirando a la otra como algo que no se puede conseguir.. y ahora no hace falta que os mireís así.

Ginny sonreía llena de felicidad. Y yo también, aquello era mucho mejor de lo que me había supuesto.

- Vosotros estáis todos bien no?- dije mirando a los hermanos.

- Por favor Herms! Nosotros tenemos una apuesta desde hace años. Si eres capaz de dar felicidad a Ginny.. te dejamos a nuestra hermanita para ti sola.

- Con una condición- dijo Bill.

- Y esa sería...

- Si le rompes el corazón te mataremos.

- Contaba con ello.

Los tres se levantaron y, como un solo hombre, nos abrazaron a las dos, dejándonos sin aire.

Oía como Molly y el señor Welasey reían y como Fleur parecía repetir: Lo sabía, son perfectas.

Y allí, en medio de esa felicidad me olvidé de una sola persona.. que aún no habí hablado pero que había mirado toda la escena.

Ron.

Del cual me volví a acrodar segundos después cuando una fuerte ventisca se propagó por el salón. Todos nos giramos, pudiendo observar como un Ron enfurecido se guardaba de nuevo la varita en el pantalón.

- No puedo con vuestra cursilería- farfulló.

Noté como Ginny se ponía tensa.

- Tienes algún problema Ronald?- preguntó con la voz más fría que el hielo

- No tengo ninguno, hermanita, si dejamos de lado que todo el mundo parece estar feliz de que hayas besado a mi exnovia en medio de tú boda con el hombre con el cual deberías estar.

- Quien dice que debería estar con él? Hay alguna ley acaso?- devolvió Ginny, pequeños rayos rompiendo en oleadas sus ojos azules, su boca fruncida de la rabia.

- Es antinatural!- gritó Ron.- su voz se ahogaba en el odio, en el asco, en la repulsión.

- Quién lo dice Ron?- devolví yo poniéndome entre ambos hermanos, pude ver como el resto de la familia, Fleur incluida, sacaban sus varitas.

- Lo dice el sentido común. Tú como puedes querer a mi hermana? Sois dos mujeres, por favor, necesitaís a un hombre para...

- Para que? Para ser felices?- contraatacó Fleur- permíteme decirte Ronald que no hace falta estar con alguien de tu distinto sexo para ser feliz.. sólo el estar con las personas que quieres, con la persona que amas.

- Tú también tienes lavado el cerebro. Todos lo teneís! Es increíble que podaís mirarlas sin sentir ASCO.

Aquellas palabras me dolieron y a Ginny también, pude sentir como comenzaba a temblar de rabia tras de mí. Llena yo también de rabia le apunté con mi varita.

- Si quieres sentir asco no es mi problema Ron pero haznos un favor: Cállate!

- Cómo puedes hacer esto Hermione? Como me puedes hacer esto a mí?

- A ti no te hecho nada, dejamos de salir hace años! Te dejé porque no era justo para ti estar con alguien que amaba a tu hermana, te dejé porque te hacía daño cada vez que me descubría pensando en ella en vez de en ti!

- Me da igual lo que me digas, Granger, eres un furcia! Harry tiene más que mi permiso de enseñaros una lección!

Sentí como mi rabia ascendía en oleadas. Y de repente, sin previo aviso, se liberó.

De mi varita comenzó a salir una llamarada que me rodeó, Ginny se quedó conmigo tras esa pantalla de fuego, mis ojos veían todo rojo.. rabia.

- Si tú o Harry tocaís a Ginny os las vereís conmigo Ronald. Y no te prometo ser capaz de aguantarme las ganas que tengo de enseñarte a ti una lección: Homófobo!

Ronald asintió, producto del pánico. Las llamas comenzaron a descender poco a poco, sin dejar rastro. Los integrantes de la familia Weasley me miraban asombrados.

- Yo.. lo siento.

- No te disculpes, querida.

Ginny me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Y de repente... un puñetazo en mi espalda me dejó sin aire y me obligó a caer hacia delante. En cuanto Ron había visto una oportunidad la habia usado. Miré hacia arriba, sus ojos azules brillaban con odio.

- Qué me dices ahora?- me dijo con un susurro de odio.

- Ella no sé, yo te digo esto- mascullo Ginny mientras le asestaba puñetazo tras puñetazo a su hermano.- no vuelvas a tocarla Ronald Billius Weasley... a no ser que quieras recibir.

Con un labio partido y un ojo comenzando a hincharse Ronald subió enfurecido las esclaeras, encerrándose en su habitación (o la que había sido su habitación)

- Siento...- comencé pero fui cortada por un coro de voces.

- Tu no tienes la culpa Hermione.. ni tú tampoco Ginny.

De improviso una suave voz sonó en el salón, saliendo de la chimenea estaba una sonriente Luna.

- Chicas.. me alegro de beros- dijo.- Quizás... debiéramos hablar.

- Sobre Ron y Harry?

- Sobre Harry...

- Ha pasado algo?- intervino Ginny preocupada.

- Creo que deberíais ir a verle. Calmarlo. Antes de que cometa una estupidez.

- De qué tipo?

- Antes de que me fuera hablaba sobre matar a Hermione.. y herir a Ginny.

Sentí como mi corazón se paraba durante un segundo para luego comenzar a bombear a su máxima potencia.

Mmmm.. en fin, que os a parecido? La escenita del fuego se me ha ocurrido mientras escribía.. pero creo que le sacaré partido... jeje.

**Espero vuestras opiniones. Intentaré subir el martes... u hoy (pero no prometo nada de eso último)**

**Y sip, en el siguiente cap tenemos a Harry.. quién quería ver como las chicas le daban la paliza? Veo muchas manos levantadas ;)**


	23. Chapter 23Lección

Hey all! Antes de nada decir que releyendo el cap anterior descubrí una errata de las de pegarme dos tiros: Puse una b donde era una v.. y con las prisas por subir el cap ni me dí cuenta. Pido disculpas... soy muy maniática con las faltas de ortografía y esa me dió dolor de cabeza... y ganas de suicidarme. De forma que lo lamento...

**Dejando aparte eso.. con mi promesa de evitar esos futuros problemas.**

**Espero que disfruteís de este cap... sé que no lo he subido cuando prometí... por alguna razón que se me escapa he tenido problemas para entrar en fanfiction... no podía siquiera conectarme a la página! Afortunadamente soy buena en informática... y después de un par de días conseguí arreglar el problema.. ayer viernes noche.**

**De forma que siento la tardanza...**

**En fin.. en este cap muchas manos tendrán lo que querían... espero vuestras opiniones... quejas y reclamaciones**

**Cojanse chocolate calentito los que tengan frío y limonada fresca los que tengan calor... recuestense en sillones y camas y.. disfruten!**

Capítulo 23 Lección

" No pienso ir" fue lo primero que pensé.

Miré a Ginny, ella me miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules brillaban de miedo.. e ira.

- Ginny?- preguntó Luna.

Lo cierto es que yo también comenzaba a preocuparme... Ginny parecía congelada, víctima de un petrificus. Su cuerpo se encontraba en tensión, sus manos encogidas en puños de rabia.

- Ginny...- susurré- calma...

- No me digas que me calme, Herms.. por favor.- murmuró

Su voz estaba llena de ira, de coraje pero sentí que no iba hacia mí.

- Hija, cálmate por favor- intervino Molly.

- Qué me calme? Mama.. no puedo hacerlo, ese... hombre ha dicho que matará a Hermione. A Hermione!

Sus ojos brillaban de furia, su piel, roja, parecía ser un faro en la niebla, todo su cuerpo parecía estar poseído por la rabia... pero yo sentí ternura: Hacía tres meses nunca me hubiera permitido sentir esa ternura hacia ella, ahora.. todo había cambiado. La mujer... que estaba frente a mí parecía dispuesta a defenderme... y a ser defendida.

A pesar del miedo que sentía por ver a Harry decidí ir con ella, darle a Harry de su propia medicina... y demostrarle de una vez por todas lo mucho que amaba a Ginny.

Volví a la realidad donde Ginny aún se encontraba gritando, su hermanos la miraban asombrados y sus padre no tenía palabras. Con sorpresa acabé distinguiendo lo que decía:

- Si ese asqueroso piensa que con una amenaza va hacer que vuelva con él va más que listo, le voy a enseñar una lección!

Se dio la vuelta y, con sus ojos azules aún echando chispas me preguntó con voz más calmada:

- Vienes conmigo?

Le sonreí... aquella era la chica que había conocido.. la que había comenzado a quedar eclipsada por Harry... al parecer comenzaba a resurgir de nuevo.

Y con aquella realización todos mis miedos e inseguridades quedaron atrás definitivamente.

- Sabes que sí- le aseguré.

Entrelacé mi mano derecha con la suya y nos dirigimos hacia el patio de atrás, si Harry estaba tan enfadado lo mejor sería no aparecer dentro de la casa.

- Esperad! – era Fleur.- voy con vosotras.

- Porqué?- le pregunté

Ella sonrió con humor, como queriendo contar un chiste, pero sus ojos eran tiernos cuando habló:

- No quiero que os hagaís daño.. además, añadió, es nuestra casa!

Y sonriendo ligeramente nos desaparecimos

(+)

Al llegar el olor a sal marina nos saludó, aún era de noche de forma que las estrellas y la luna brillaban en el mar..

Un entrono calmo, que susurraba tranquilidad...

Tranquilidad que no existía veinte metros a nuestra derecha.

La pequeña casita tenía las luces de la planta baja encendidas y por las ventanas abiertas se podían escuchar gritos velados llenos de rabia. Según nos acercábamos distinguí un montículo, casi tapado por las altas hierbas nacidas en la arena: La tumba de Dobby.

Ginny siguió mi mirada y al ver qué observaba me aretó la mano.

- Luego iremos Herms- Me aseguró.

Asentí y me dejé conducir hasta la casita.. aquella casita que nos había acojidos a los tres cuando huíamos de Voldemort.. cuando éramos el trío dorado.

Apreté los labios, no era el momento de ponerse sentimental, dentro de aquella casa, llena de recuerdos, se encontraba mi mejor amigo... el hombre al que yo consideraba un hermano.. disupuesto a matarme y a herir a la mujer que amaba.

Fue Draco quien nos abrió la puerta.

- He visto que veníais- dijo a modo de explicación. Sus ojos parecían aún más cansados que horas antes pero su mandíbula estaba erguida con determinación.

- Estás bien?- preguntó Luna, un deje de ansiedad en su voz. Draco sonrió tiernamente mientras Ginny, Fleur y yo sonreíamos, la rabia y el miedo olvidados momentáneamente.

- Estoy bien, tranquila- fue la respuesta.- él en cambio parece más furioso a cada minuto, jura que te buscará y que te matará Herms.. parece enloquecido.

Sentí como una bola de miedo se antaba en mi cuerpo. Ginny, sintiéndola decidió hablar.

- Dónde está?

- En la habitación de arriba.. Luna me asguró que era la de invitados Fleur.

- Lo es, tranquilo- le aseguró la semi veela.

- Herms... voy a subir. Puedes quedarte..

Le corté rápidamente

- Ni hablar, subo contigo... el a amenazado con hacerte daño.

Y de esa forma subimos lentamente las escaleras... que crujían a nuestro paso. En las paredes de madera fotos de la familia Delacoeur (A/N Por cierto... si el apellido está bien escrito la traducción no sería del corazón o algo así?) y de la familia Weasley nos miraban sonrientes, algunas fotos nos mostraban una Ginny más joven subida en diversas escobas y, aunque también sonreía y nos saludaba, según subíamos las escaleras su cara se iba tornando en una de aprehensión; aquella pequeña Ginny nos avisaba.

Nos avisaba de los gritos que ya se comenzaban a distinguir, nos avisaba de la rabia que se vislumbraba tras la puerta cerrada.

Con las varitas en alto abrimos la puerta... y allí tirado en la cama y aún atado por el incarcerus se encontraba Harry.

El hechizo que le habia quitado los sentidos hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, de forma que puedo vernos y oírnos cuando entramos en la habitación.

- Tu!- gritó, sus ojos verdes bullían de odio, de asco.- te mataré!

Aquel chico no era el chico que me había consolado tantas veces ni el que había escuchado inumerables ocasiones... y la parte de mí que aún deseaba ver ese chico.. se partió en pedazos.

- Harry- dije- por favor.

- No me hables, asquerosa sangre sucia, ni se te ocurra hablarme.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, con un destello de varita Ginny murmuró un sectusempra que cortó las cuerdas por varios sitios, dejando a Harry libre.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo, con otro destello Ginny levantó a Harry por el tobillo y bajó con el las escaleras, dejando que de cuando en cuando el cuerpo rugiente de Harry chocara contra las paredes.

La seguí.

Ya en la playa Ginny soltó a Harry, este se revolvió contra nosotras con una mueca maníaca en su rostro, rápidamente conjuré un Impedimenta.

- Escuchame maldito gusarejo!- gritó Ginny- vuelve a llamar algo así a Hermione y serás tú el muerto.

- Sabes que no puedes vencerme Ginny- respondió un despectivo Harry- no puedes aguantar contra mí.. por eso estuviste conmigo tantos años.

Sentí como la pena y la tristeza eran borrados por la ira.

- Harry, si no retiras eso seré yo la que te mate.

- Ah si?- su voz adoptó un tono irónico.- no serás capaz de matarme... pero yo a ti sí. Y luego enseñaré una lección a Ginny.

- Cómo puedes comportarte así!

- Cómo me puedes arrebatar a mi chica Granger, MI CHICA!

- No te quitó nada Potter- murmuró una voz tras nosotras. Draco- y si las dejaras hablar todo sería mucho más fácil.

- No quiero oír tu voz Malfoy.

- No le hables así a Draco- intervine.

- Quita el hechizo y veremos quien habla así después, sangre sucia- gruñó el.

- Gusarejo!

Y de repente.. Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry pegándole con rabia.

Pero no contó con el impediemnta, chocó contra el y su varita salió volando. Varita que fue recogida por Harry en el aire.

- Bien bien.. – masculló- veamos pues que pasa ahora...

De improviso luces azules volaron hasta mí, no distinguí el hechizo pero decidí esquivarlas. Tras de mí se abrieron varios hoyos humeantes. Miré hacia mi derecha, Ginny parecía estar bien.. pero desmayada. Draco se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

- Qué es esto Harry?

- La increíble Hermione Granger no lo sabe? Es un hechizo de auror... sangre sucia... fuegos fatuos*

- Mi pregunta no iba por ahí... pero gracias por la información- contraataqué- como eres capaz de olvidar tantos años de amistad?

- Como eres capaz de intentar algo tan antinatural con mi chica? Esa es la pregunta correcta- dijo él.

- Antinatural?- la rabia volvió a llenarme, porqué ambos imbéciles tenían que considerar aquello como antinatural?- qué hay de antinatural aquí Harry? Excepto tu imbecilidad, claro.

- Todo Granger... todo! No puedes quererla, no puedes amarla! Pero has conseguido que ella me deje en ridículo. Y te juro que cuando acabe contigo le voya enseñar tal lección que nunca más sentirá que pertenece a otro.

Perdí el poco control que aún tenía en aquel momento.

- Bombarda- murmuré. Harry salió despedido. Cada vez que se intentaba levantar, cada vez que intentaba hacer uso de su varita un hechizo mío lo lo repelía. Cortes y magulladuras, incluso heridas. Pero en aquel momento no me importaba herirlo, solo me importaba hacerle daño, enseñarle una lección.

- Vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso, vas a querer retroceder en el tiempo, vas a querer morirte por eso Harry!- oía como mi voz gritaba, sabía que esa voz era la mía.. pero no era consciente realmente de ello.

Era también vagamente consciente de cómo nos habíamos ido acercando al mar, como hacía ya minutos que nos habíamos alejado de la casa, pero tampoco me importaba, tan solo quería aplastar a aquel hombre.

- Herms!- era Ginny. Corría hacia nostros hacia mí, con una mirada fiera en los ojos. Tras ella venían Draco y Luna.

Perdí la concentración y un hechizo de Harry me dio en el pecho, contrayendo mi corazón, reconocí el conjuro, lo había leído hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Y supe que o derrotábamos a Harry o ya no habría nada que hacer.

- Ginny!- dije- quítale tu varita!- le lancé la mía con la esperanza de que la cogiera.

Me hizo caso y cogió mi varita en el aire para, acto seguido, lanzar un protego.

- Así ya no te podrá tocar- masculló.

El hechizo iba poco a poco quitándome el aire de forma que mi visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa pero sí era consciente de las ráfagas de luz y de los gritos que lanzaban Ginny y Harry. En varias ocasiones pareció que Ginny estaba a punto de arrebatarle la varita pero Harry siempre conseguía alejarle en el momento justo.

Y de repente... un destello blanco alcanzó a Ginny, levantándole de la tierra y dejándola caer al suelo instantes despúes. Llena de pánico me lancé contra la pared mágca que me protegía.

- Ginny! Levanta el hechizo!- grité. Pero parecía inútil, no parecía ser capaz de escucharme. En aquel momento el dolor en el pecho y la dificultad de respirar desaparecieron, debía llegar a ella. Sus ojos no parecían ser capaces de enfocar y Harry ya comenzaba a sonreír con suficiencia.

_Ginny, por favor... levanta el hechizo!_- pensé con todas mis fuerzas- _hazlo!_

No esperaba conseguir nada.. salvo silencio y desesperación pero de improviso los ojos azules de Ginny se clavaron en los míos y murmuró Finite.

Salí despedida hacia ella,dejando atrás a Draco y a Luna que haían mirado toda la escena sin decir nada, demasiado preocupados para ello.

Harry, que había visto todo me lanzó un nuevo hechizo, pero conseguí evadirlo...

Lanzándome contra él.

Hubo un destello rojo y sentí fuego penetrándome en el cuerpo pero no quise caer. No en ese momento.

Con mi mano izquierda le golpeé la mandíbula y, aprovechando su sorpresa, conseguí quitarle la varita.

"Nunca más Harry" murmuré. Y, aunque me lo había prometido a mi misma comencé con el conjuro Obivliate.

Medio minuto después Harry me miraba con ojos soñadores.

- Resto- murmuró una voz tras de mí. Era Luna.- ahora dormirá Hermione.- me aseguró.

Sobre su hombro izquierdo ví como Draco cogía a Ginny del suelo, al parecer se había desmayado.

Luego.. todo se volvió negro.

Y bien? No se me dan muy bien las escenas de lucha... los que no me crean que se pasen a ver la escena de lucha en Reescribiéndonos... ^^

**Pero esepero reviews y opiniones así como un par de sonrisas!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, por vuestra paciencia, por fuestras alerts y vuestros favs!**

**Soy feliz...**

**En el siguiente cap tenemos algo de charla... y sip... preparación para el final de la escena que dejé a medias... ;P**

**Nota: Los hechizos sin nombre me los he inventado... en parte sacados por mi imaginación en parte por una ligera licencia poética de las películas... el último hechizo que dice Luna "Resto" es completamente inventado. Si hay dudas acerca de mi versión de la magia de Harry Potter sentíos libres de preguntar!**

**Pd: Fuegos fatuos... otra licencia poética; los fuegos fatuos pueden ser vistos en bosques.. tienen algo que ver con la electricidad estática que se carga en el ambiente los días de tormenta.. pero la mitología irlandesa los considera pequeños espíritus que atraen al vajero para después matarlo... esas luces suelen ser de color azulado por la energía estática y el ozono de ahí que el hechizo tenga ese color. **

**Pd2: Rokuzono... te dedico el cap para que no te castigues ;) Gracias**


	24. Chapter 24Conversaciones en penumbra

Gracias por los reviews... y a todos aquellos que no haceís review también muchas gracias!

**Espero que este cap os guste... al no tener más problemas con el ordenador el siguiente lo subiré como está previsto... martes tarde según greenwich... **

**Dedico este cap, por cierto, a Marinuqui.. que la tengo un poco abandonada... y me siento mal por ello u.u... además estoy aprendiendo a querer los números gracias a ella ;P**

**Y.. cuál sería la recomendación para este cap? Mmm tened cuidado con ventanas abiertas... puede entraros un pájaro que quiera vivir de gorrón en vuestra casa(verídico) ... una vez cerradas cogeos manta, almohada y colchón... y disfrutad del siguiente cap!**

Capítulo 24 Conversaciones en penumbra

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba tumbada en una cama, mis ojos se fijaron en el techo de madera. Me sentía cómoda de forma que me mantuve así durante un par de segundos... hasta que recordé todo.

Me levanté de un salto, sintiendo ciertas naúseas por ello. Mis miedos se dispiraon rápidamente, en la habitación en penumbra se distinguía una segunda figura sentada en una silla, tenía el brazo vendado y varias heridas a medio curar en las mejillas, gracias a la escasa luz que se filtraba por las ventanas se podían adivinar sus rasgos. Aunuqe yo no hubiera necesitado luz, podía distinguir perfectamente a Ginny.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sus parpados temblaban suavemente, en su rostro había una mueca de preocupación.. y sus manos estaban agarrando fuertemente parte de las sábanas que me habían cubierto.

Sentí como el cariño se apoderaba de mí, me acerqué a ella, apenas rozando su mejilla su cálida piel saludando a mi casi inexistente caricia, su pelo acariciando mis dedos. Allí, dormida, parecía una niña... sentí un impulso un ansia, en ese momento me juré que impediría que algo malo le pasara a Ginny.. fuera lo que fuera.

Suspiré, en el exterior de aquella habitación se podían escuchar los gritos de las gaviotas y el retumbe del mar, seguíamos en el Refugio. Al parecer habíamos dormido toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

Algo en mi suspiro debió de despertala porque, poco a poco, casi con miedo, los ojos azules de Ginny comenzaron a abrirse.

- Herms...- murmuró, su voz un susurro.- estás... estás bien?

Pensé en la pregunta, recordando el duelo con Harry.

- No soy yo quien debería recibir esa pregunta, tú recibiste más magia por su parte.

- Porque no podía ver como te atacaba... y tampoco fue tan horrible.

- Ginny.. caíste al suelo, recibiste una maldición...

- Y a ti por poco te exprime el corazón... reconocí el hechizo Hermione, recibiste mucha magia violenta... y a pesar de ello...

- A pesar de ello nada, Ginny... no hace falta que te... preocupes tanto por mí ahora vale? Estoy bien.

- Cómo puedo no hacerlo?- dijo ella con un tono de enfado en su voz.- sabes lo que sentí.. cuando te ví a su merced? Cuando ví que no podías respirar? Me preocupé Herms.. todavía sigo preocupada.

La abracé mientras ella dejaba soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

- Lo siento Ginny.- me disculpé.

- No has hecho nada por lo que debas disculparte- afirmó.- le venciste pues?- me preguntó al cabo de un par de segundos.

- Sí...

- Que ocurre Herms?- preguntó notando como ese sí había sido dudoso.

- Le hice un obliviate... y juré no hacerlo nunca más.. no después de lo que pasó.

Ella tan solo asintió, entendiéndome. Después de la guerra había ido a buscar a mis padres a Australia y aunque les había devuelto la memoria mi relación con ellos se había reducido al mínimo. Ellos aunque tuvieran de nuevo todos sus recuerdos me miraban como a una extraña, con miedo y temor por mi magia. Aquello había sido muy duro.. y como resultado me juré a mi misma a no volver a conjurar el obvliviate.

- Siento que hayas tenido que...

- Estoy bien Ginny... solo...- callé sin saber cómo explicar la forma en la que me sentía. Ginny me abrazó..

- No hace falta que te expliques- dijo- lo importante es que ahora solo estamos nosotras... en esta habitación. Y que Harry ya no es una amenaza.

- Tu hermano aún lo es.- ví el dolor en sus ojos y le acaricié la mejilla esperando poder borrar ese daño.

- Aun no me puedo creer su forma de comportarse... pensar que mi hermano...

- Está enfadado.

- No solo está enfadado, está furioso. Y el y tú... habeís pasado mucho juntos. Habeís sido pareja! No puedo creer que pueda olvidar todo eso con tanta facilidad.

- Siento...

- No te diculpes por mi hermano Herms, eso es algo que debe de hacer él.. a las dos.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un par de minutos más, observando las motas de sol dibujar figuras en el techo de madera.

- Dime Ginny...- callé, la pregunta no me parecía adecuada.

- Sí.- me cortó

- Si qué?

- Sí... tuve celos de mi hermano y tú.. pero nunca dije nada... porque creía que no te interesaba.

La miré, sus ojos se habían tornado más oscuros.

- Me interesas... ahora y siempre Gin.

- Eso es demasiado dulce...- dijo mientras sonreía.

- Permíteme serlo...- murmuré mientras le besaba los pómulos.

- Te.. lo permito- jadeó ella.- pero...

- Qué?

- No quiero perder más tiempo Herms... te quiero y por muy predecible que suene esto te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo...

- Me quieres decir que...- la tanteé.

- Quiero decirte que.. no quiero bajar y hablar con Luna ni Draco.. aunque sé que lo haremos, no quiero tener que ir a hablar con mi familia..no ahora. Quiero estar... contigo... en esta cama.

Su sonrojo se había hecho más y más pronunciado según hablaba, sus ojos, nerviosos, brillaban llenos de duda.

Como única respuesta me incliné y la besé dulcemente en los labios.

- De acuerdo... murmuré contra sus labios.

- Estás segura Herms? No quiero hacer nada...

- Estoy segura... de que quiero estar contigo.

Con una sonrisa ella volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Ya ya... no hay escena de cama.. porque tendrá capítulo aparte. Sé que esto puede parecer un capítulo de sobra.. pero creo que era necesario un capítulo de transición entre la lucha y... " LA ESCENA" (Xd) El siguiente cap será subido el martes... sin tardanzas.

Que más deciros? Ah sip.. espero vuestros reviews... agradezco de nuevo a todos los que lo hacen...

Nos vemos el martes!


	25. Chapter 25Solo ella

Qué día es hoy? Me he preguntado al levantarme... y sip, es martes! (al menos en mi zona horaria) de forma que... agradezco todos los reviews, y todas las sonrisas que me habeís arrancado mientras los leía... aviso una cosa también... este cap no está escrito en el mismo estilo que la anterior escena... la razón? Es Hermione quien recibe.. no quien entrega de forma que he intentado hacer un estilo de descripción más... ella. A ver como acaba esto...

**Además de ello decir que a la historia le queda poco... pero que a cambio sus capítulos van a ser algo más largos que los habituales.**

**Y... ah sip, este cap tiene dedicación: Fragar1991... disfruta de este cap... Para ti ;)**

Capítulo 25 Sólo ella

Sus besos eran muy suaves al principio, casi dulces pero a cada beso dado la fuerza aumentaba, su pasión aumentaba, su calor aumentaba y yo sentía que mis besos, mis labios, se abrían con la misma fuerza, con la misma pasión, con el mismo calor.

Apenas fui consciente cuando Ginny abandonó mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello... que palpitaba con fuerza, no fui consciente de mis gemidos cuando sentí su boca en la base del mismo... solo fui consciente del calor, do como arqueaba mi cuello contra sus labios, contra sus dientes, contra su lengua.

Sus manos no habían parado de tocarme en todo aquel infierno, el cuello, los hombros, las caderas... parecían estar en mil sitios y en ninguno, por dondequiera que pasaran se entretenían apenas unos segundos... dejando huellas de caricias en mi piel.

Cuando al fin sentí como sus manos se acercaban a la base de la camiseta no pude sino gemir de nuevo... y esta vez fui consciente de ello.

- Ginny...- mi voz grave, entrecortada.

- Herms por favor... déjame- fue su respuesta, entendí que no me lo exigía y precisamente por ello asentí, mordiéndo mis labios con fuerza y abandonando al fin todo tipo de pensamiento racional.

Poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a subir a camiseta, dejando piel al descubierto. Piel que era besada o acariciada en el proceso. Cuando al fin era necesario levantar los brazos dejé ir la prenda... que se llevó mis últimas inseguridades.

Y allí, en aquella habitación donde al fin si parecía que éramos libres, que no debíamos sentir miedo... me dejé ir.

Su boca, sus manos, se dedos... sus caricias, su ternura... me llevaban a un mundo que no quería abandonar. Al menos no en un momento cercano. Sentí como su cuerpo se posicionaba sobre el mío, tela contra piel, sus manos jugueteaban con el cierre de mi sujetador, obligando a arquear mi espalda, posición que tomé con gusto.

Y en ese momento.. levantó sus ojos de mi piel y me miró... sus ojos azules oscurecidos, me llamaban, me tentaban... y caí.

La empujé y fue ella la que se encontraba bajo mi cuerpo, la indefensa. Con un ligero suspiro se mantuvo en esa posición, esperando, su pelo rojo despedigado, contrastaba contra el blanco de las sábanas, su piel brillando ligeramente y su respiración entrecortada.

- Déjame a mí- le dije y mi voz sonó aún más ronca que antes, más primal. Sentí como se estremecía y una parte de mí se sintió orgullosa de ello. Mi parte más visceral. La otra, aquella que me había obligado a parar con anterioridad estaba llena de cariño, de amor, hacia la pelirroja, hacia Ginny. Y quería demostrarle... lo mucho que realmente la quería. La cantidad de veces que había soñado con ese momento.

Como única respuesta levantó su barbilla y abrió sus labios en una sonrisa. Su piel enrojecida ya subió unos tonos más de color.

Pero no se movió.

Tomando eso como permiso me agaché sobre ella, la costura de su camiseta rozando las puntas de mis dedos. Con rapidez le quité la prenda, dejando visible el mismo sujetador que unas horas antes. Azul de encaje. Sonreí contra su piel y comencé a acariciar los costados de su cuerpo con lentitud. Quería recrearme en su piel, en su suvidad, en su dulzura, en su calor. Aquí y allá mi lengua dejaba un rastro húmedo y su boca parecía contener un millón de gemidos.

Poco a poco quité sus ropas, no dejando ninguna en su piel, dejando que su cuerpo se mostrara ante mí. Al fin, cuando terminé, lo que ví era una diosa.

Piel blanca, perfecta, piernas esbeltas, estómago trabajado y pechos firmes... Ginny era todo con lo que en algun momento me había permitido fantasear y más, era.. Ginny. Sus ojos seguían estando oscuros y sus labios, enrojecidos estaban entreabiertos, llamándome.

Me agaché sobre ella y aprovechando esto Ginny me cogió de la cintura e intercambió de nuevo nuestras posiciones.

- Seré rápida- dijo. En apenas unos segundos yo me encontraba en el mismo estado de desnudez que ella... mirándola muy probablemente como ella me había mirado a mí.

Besó cada parte de mi piel, mis brazos, mi cuello, mis hombros y mi rostro, acarició cada parte de piel que hayó; mi pecho, mi estómago y mi espalda Cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre mis pechos gemí no creyéndome que aquel momento, aquella sensación pudiera ser real. Mi espalda arqueada le sirvieron de soporte y sus caricias comenzaron a bajar aún más, llegando a mis muslos, su boca ahora en mi estómago, juagando con mi ombligo.

- Hermione- dijo con voz algo ahogada- no hay dudas no?

La miré, sus ojos azules alzándose hacia mí, mirándome con cariño... con amor. Y supe que no había dudas.

- No las hay.

Con eso último la mano izquierda de Ginny abandonó mi muslo izquierdo y comenzó a acariciar mi más que notable humedad. Jugando con ella, conmigo, la presión sentida, el amor sentido, las emociones vividas... sentía como poco a poco me iban despojando del miedo, de la preocupación, de la desconfianza. En ese momento... solo estábamos ella y yo.

Ahogué un gemido aún más alto que los anteriores cuando su lengua rozó mi clítoris, me impuslé contra ella deseando más contacto, pero parte de mí, la parte racional, ya me había abandonado.

Sentí su sonrisa contra él y, sacando de nuevo la lengua, comenzó a golpetear, a sorber y a envolverlo, dejándome a cada acción más y más cerca.

Hasta que ya no hubo un más cerca.. sino un aquí.

Recuerdo gritar cuando sentí como dos de sus dedos entraban en mí, la presión acumulada tal que apenas tuvo que hacer presión con ellos. Recuerdo haber murmurado su nombre mientras su boca limpiaba los últimos restos de flujo. Recuerdo haberla acercado a mí y haberla besado suavemente, probándome a mi misma en el proceso. Recuerdo... como después de varios minutos en los que sólo la abracé me aparté algo de su cuerpo y murmuré en su oreja...

-Es tu turno.- Recuerdo que se estremeció cuando me agaché sobre ella deseando probar su piel, deseando probarla.

Y se acabó... de echo el cap tenía la versión de Ginny.. pero decidí recortarlo. Quizás en el cap final... jeje. Soy mala.. pero espero vuestra compasión.

**El siguiente cap será subido... el jueves o el viernes, tengo varios exámenes de los cuáles hacerme cargo..**

**Rokuzono espero que te haya gustado el cap!**

**Ejem.. nota de última hora, creí haberlo subido pero se quedó en la lista... y me olvidé de hacerlo ayer por la noche, tengo la cabeza entre apuntes... ya lo siento. Por eso.. he aquí el cap con un par de horas de retraso.. lo siento!**


	26. Chapter 26Decisiones

Antes de empezar... odio mis exámens profundamente... los acabo el marte catorce y me están matando. No me gusta faltar a mis promesas, de echo tendría que estar leyendo a la increíble Marinuqui ahora mismo... y directamente no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada estos últimos días... salvo estudiar.

**Tenía pensado subir ayer.. pero fue llegar de mi último examen y caer dormida. A ver si cuando termine esta semana de exámens me normalizo el horario y vuelvo a escribir cuando me toca.**

**Una vez dicho esto... gracias a todos aquellos que me habeís hecho un review.. siento si no os he respondido... apenas he tenido un par de minutos por las mañanas para revisar correo. Gracias por las alerts, los favs y por vuestra paciencia...**

**Como ya he ido comentando RRS está cerca de su fin, a cambio los capítulos serán algo más largos.. no mucho más. Qué mas podría decir? Ah sí. Una vez terminada mi semana de exámenes; que ya digo que acabaré el martes... me escapo con unos amigos a... Londres! Sí, Lodres! Aún no me lo creo, de echo espero despertarme... pero como no lo hago me creo que esto es real. Me voy el miércoles quince y volveré el veinte. En cuanto llegue y descanse mis horarios volverán a ser normales... y esta historia (y las que vengan) serán subidas con normalidad! Menuda nota de autor más laga que me acaba de salir... Si habeís conseguido leerla entera.. gracias!**

**Y ahora... luz tenue por favor, apagad televisores y radios... y disfrutad.**

Capítulo 26 Decisiones

Horas más tarde Ginny yo bajamos a la cocina del Refugio. Ambas cansadas pero con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Si en aquel momento Voldemort se hubiera presentado ante mí no lo hubiera reconocido. Me encontraba en una nube y a juzgar por la fuerza con la que Ginny me agrraba la mano ella también.

Justo antes de entrar la miré de nuevo, alegre de que aquella mujer y yo hubiéramos compartido un momento tan íntimo escaleras arriba. Como única respuesta ella me miró a lo ojos y sonrió.

Entramos a la cocina donde Draco y Luna se encontraban hablando en voz baja. Draco diría lo que quisiera pero aquella expresión en su rostro era pura ternura hacia Luna. Noté como Ginny me miraba por el rabillo del ojo y cuando me giré para mirarla detecté un ligero brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Soltándose de mi mano cogió su varita y murmuró un pequeño hechizo, del techo, sobre ambos rubios comenzaron a caer pequeños trozos de confeti rosa.

Al principio no se dieron cuenta pero cuando la cantidad de confeti comenzó a ser mayor ambos se giraron con sorpresa y comenzando a sonrojarse.

Ch... chicas!- dijo Draco, su pálida piel tenía un tono rosado cuando consiguió al fin hablar.

Ambas comenzamos a reír ligeramente.

Calmaos- dije- no estáis haciendo nada malo.

No creía yo tampoco que lo estuviéramos haciendo... o sí?- intervino Luna con su habitual sonrisa.

Dímelo tú Luna.- fue la respuesta de Ginny.

Draco, al ver que no había más riesgo de burla se calmó al fin.

Y vosotras chicas? – sonrió con malicia- lo habeís pasado bien?

Sentí como comenzaba a enrojecer.

P.. porqué lo dices Draco?

Creo que Draco se refiere a los gritos que hemos oído desde aquí hace un rato...

Ahora eran los rubios los que nos sonreían mientras luchaban por no explotar de risa.

Vale ya pues- intervino Ginny, sus orejas rojas- es obvio que esto podría continuar durante horas... pero no creo que sea el momento.

Habeís empezado vosotras... Weasley- dijo Draco y, a pesar de usar el apellido de Ginny, la frase sonó amistosa.

Nos lo habeís puesto demasiado fácil- contraatacó mi pelirroja- de forma que... cuándo es la boda?

No te burles de nosotros Ginny...

Nunca lo hago Luna.

Antes de nada- intervino Draco- he de dejar a Pansy y eso será complicado.

Sé que puedes hacerlo Draco- dije yo mientras lo abrazaba.

Durante unos segundos todo pareció congelarse. Estábamos imbuidos en una sensación de paz, de amistad... sentí que todo el miedo, toda la rabia sufrida.. por fin desaparecían de mi mente.

Hasta que.. recordé a cierto pelinegro.

Luna.. y Harry?- pregunté suavemente.

La atmósfera se rompió en mil pedazos.

No le he liberado del Resto... aún no. Quiéres que lo haga?

Negué con la cabeza.

No.. ahora mismo no podría mirarle a los ojos.

Cuánto le has borrado?

Todos los recuerdos de su boda en adelante.

Pero él sigue creyendo que él y Ginny siguen juntos?

No lo sé... mi hechizo ha afectado a los recuerdos que él posee de Ginny.. muy probablmente no recuerde que él y ella han sido pareja.

Durante unos minutos la cocina permaneció en silencio, finalmente Ginny habló.

Hermione, no estoy enfadada, de acuerdo?

La miré asombrada, no había dicho que me sentía preocupada pero Ginny había sabido qué ocurría.

Ginny...

Escucha Herms- intervino Draco- lo correcto sería ver qué ocurre con Harry ahora.

Tienes razón Draco.. pero lo conveniente sería despertarle en otro sitio si lo despertamos aquí puede que su cerebro se colapse.

Llevémosle a La Madriguera pues.

Demasiado lleno de recuerdos tambien...- murmuró Luna.- porqué no le llevamos a mi apartamento?

Se encuentra demasiado lejos para hacer una Aparición con un conjuro como el resto activo Luna*- intervine.

Y si vamos a mi apartamento?- dijo el rubio.- se encuentra a unos poco kilómetros,el hechizo no sufrirá.

Mire a Ginny buscando su aprobación.

Es una buena idea.

De acuerdo- finalicé- Draco deberás hacer una aparición conjunta.

Agarraos pues.

(+)

El piso de Draco se encontraba en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad inglesa (A/N No digo nombres... en el libro no dicen dónde está Refugio.. de forma que imaginad la ciudad que prefiraís) Con grandes ventanas, una enorme cantidad de cuadros y fríos sofas aquello parecía más una habitación de hotel de lujo que una vivienda.

Perdonad el aspecto, toda esta colección pertence a Pansy- se disculpó

Dónde está ahora?

No lo sé... cuando fui a vuestra boda, Ginny, ella y yo tuvimos una discusión... yo me marché de aquí... es lo último que sé.

Metimos a Harry en la habitación de invitados y nos posicionamos a su alrededor.

Le despiertas Luna?- preguntó Draco.

Alto- intervine. Tomé aire cuando todos me miraron extrañados. Había pensado en todo aquello.. y aunque sabía que lo que iba ha hacer me llevaría a una discusión sentía que era lo que debía hacer.

Herms...- murmuró Ginny.

He estado pensando acerca de ello...- murmuré- quiero devolverle su memoria.

No dijeron nada pero sus caras lo dijeron todo.

Sé que parece una estupidez... pero no puedo soportar tener otro obliviate a mis espaldas.

Hermione este hombre te ha intentado matar hace menos de 24 horas.- respondió Luna, su tono soñoliento abandonado.- si le devuelves la memoria...

Harry se sentía engañado Luna, su rabia es comprensible.

Estás intentado explicar algo que no la tiene. Una cosa es la rabia, el dolor, el despecho, la vergüenza o los celos. Otra cosa es un intento de asesinato. Y es lo que él intentaba Herms. Y probablmente también planeaba raptar a Ginny.. o algo peor.

Me estremecí por eso último, sabía que era cierto y por un momento estuve tentada a rendirme. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Herms- dijo Ginny interviniendo por primera vez- estás segura de ello?

Estoy segura de que es lo correcto... cuando, cuando devolví a mis padres sus memorias después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ellas ellos veían en mí a una extraña. Aún siguen viéndola. Me quieren pero están desconectados, me miran pero no me ven... aquello me hizo daño Gin y me promteí no volver a borrar la memoria a alguien. Es un hechizo con demasiado poder, muchas vidas pueden acabar destorzadas por él. Harry intentaba hacer algo.. horrible. Tampoco es el mejor hombre del mundo. Lo fue. Pero...

No hace falta que te expliques Herms, te entiendo.- dijo ella.

No hace falta que lo haga pero lo voy a hacer. No hago esto por nada más que por eso. Si de verdad quieres no devolveré sus recuerdos a Harry.

Luna y Draco nos observaban callados.

No puedo dejar que lo pases mal... y sé que si yo estuviera en tu misma situación querría hacer lo mismo... hazlo, pero yo estaré junto a ti por si acaso.

Le sonreí, sabía que ella me entendería...

Quizás no haga falta que os preocupeís tanto- intervino Luna.- tengo una idea para esto. Podemos despertar a Harry, explicárselo todo e ir devolviéndole sus recuerdos mientras lo haceís... lentamente, no de golpe.

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada una pequeña lechuza plateada entró por una ventana. Reconocimos el patronus de Fred.

" Ron se ha ido hace unas horas de casa... parecía enfadado. Tened cuidado"

La lechuza se deshizo en el aire. Nos miramos entre nosotros. Justo cuando Ginny agarraba con fuerza mi mano oímos un golpe en la puerta.

Alguien había entrado en el piso.

Draco?- preguntó una voz femenina. Parecía enfadada.- sabes a quien me he encontrado en el Caldero Chorreante?

Pansy.

Dudum...

**En fin, Pansy. La he mencionado muy de pasada.. y no quiero que os olvideís de ella. Además esto se prevee interesante... ando estudiando para los exámenes pero mañana habrá nuevo capítulo.. ya lo tengo medio escrito.**

**Me encanta saber vuestras opinione de forma que... review me please!**

***Veamos, creo que daré una explicación: Tengo la siguiente versión de la magia en esta historia: un hechizo que afecte a una persona solo puede ser deshecho por la persona que lo cojuró. Un hechizo consume energía y cansa a la persona que lo mantiene durante un tiempo determinado. Hechizos de sujección como el incarcerus consumen más que los hechizos de clama como el resto. El aparecerse provoca que los hechizos que se amntienen sobre una persona se debiliten. De ahí el comentario de Hermione.**

**Todos los hechizos inventados se basan en los mismo principios. Y aviso que la pantalla de fuego que apareció hace unos caps volverá a aparecer con una explicación adjunta. ;)**

**Si teneís dudas acerca de esta versión de la magia... preguntadme.**

**Gracias de antemano por los reviews... y por leerme! Me haceís feliz...**


	27. Chapter 27Extraña Verdad

Lo siento.. prometí subir el domingo... y me fue físicamente imposible. Acabé ahogada entre apuntes, me olvidé de conectarme... un desastre. Pero ahora mis exámenes han acabado al fin (no me he vuelto loca en el proceso...) y mañana me voy a Londres!

Mi regalo de despedida... es este cap y la promesa de que, cuando vuelva, mis horarios volverán a ser normales.

Y... veamos. Este cap espero que guste, se descubrirán un par de cosas (aunque alguna que yo me sé ya lo dejó caer en su review... Qué hay Marinuqui?) Y como veo que varios me lo habeís comentado: Lo de Harry está pensado. No os preocupeís... todo acabará bien.

Poned música ambiente y... disfrutad!

Capítulo 27 Extraña verdad

Las pisadas que vaticinaban la llegada de Pansy se iban acercando a la habitación.

- Draco.. sé que estás aquí... tu varita estaba en el sofá.

Miré a Draco con los ojos entornados.

- Es una costumbre.. lo siento.- murmuró.

- Bueno.. no veo porque no podríamos hablar con ella- dijo Luna.

Todos los integrantes de la habitación la miramos asombrados.

- Luna... Pansy fue Slytherin por méritos propios. No creo que quiera hablar de nada.

- Solo decía...

La puerta se abrió antes de que Luna pudiera terminar su frase. Automáticamente me puse ante Ginny, sabía lo mucho que Pansy y ella se odiaban.

- Hola chicos...- murmuró Pansy con un tono dvertido en su voz.

Divertido?

- Cómo estaba preguntando a Draco hace un segundo... sabeís con quién me he encontrado en el Caldero Chorreante?

Antes de que lo dijera lo supe.

- Ron Weasley... bebiendo como un loco y murmurando algo acerca de enseñar a una zorra sangre sucia una lección.

- Pansy...

- Como sospechareís- continuó Pansy imperturbable a los intentos de Draco.- no me interesaba demasiado saber que ocurría hasta que escuché tu nombre.. Granger. Entonces pregunté. Sabeís lo que me dijo?

Todos negamos como un solo hombre, desde fuera la situación podría resultar cómica pero desde nuestra posición todos estábamos aterrorizados. Pansy parecía la pantera jugando con el canario.

- Me dijo que su exnovia había besado, delante de todo el mundo, a su hermana en la boda de esta con Harry Potter! Me quedé bastante impresionada.. como comprendereís.

- Pansy...

- Y no solo me dejó impresionada... sino enfadada también.

Ante nuestras miradas de desconcierto Pansy dejó caer la varita con la que nos había estado apuntando.

- Sí, enfadada. Y quereís saber porqué?

- Pansy...- volvió a intentar Draco.

- Me quedé enfadada por que de nuevo, Granger, me has enseñado una lección.. que yo ni siquiera te había pedido.

Miré a Pansy a los ojos. Algo en ellos hizo que, de repente, dejara de tener miedo.

- Sí... otra lección- murmuró ella de nuevo.- la lección de ser verdaderamente valiente. Las dos.. tú también Weasley... habeís sido asquerosamente valientes.

Antes de que pudiéramos preguntar Pansy se acercó a Draco y, lentamente, le dijo:

- Sé que amas a Lovegood.

- Cómo lo sabes?- interrumpió Luna con su habitual tono de voz.

- Porque después de que se le pasara el estúpido enamoramiento con Granger era más que obvio que tú le fascinabas.

- Si es así porqué has estado saliendo con él Parkinson?- interrumpió Ginny. Sus ojos puro hielo.

- Porque Weasley, al igual que tú prefiero jugar sobre seguro y sin miedo.

Entonces lo entendí.

- Quién es?- pregunté.

Ella ahogó una sonrisa.

- Siempre tan lista tú... es... es Lavender.

- Lavender Brown?- preguntamos todos.

- Pero si es una Gryffindor!

- Y estoy enamorada de ella- devolvió Pansy roja.- y por alguna extraña suerte ella lo está de mí.

- Entonces porqué tu has estado conmigo?- preguntó Draco.

- Porque para mí era lo más sencillo. Tú no me ofrecías problema, podía ser quién todos creían que era contigo porque tú no esperabas más de mí. Lavender y yo llevamos jugando a esto desde que Ron cortó con ella. Y ahora que vosotras dos os habeís atrevido a... ser quien quereís ser... me habeís enseñado una lección. De nuevo.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su voz había bajado algunas octavas. Con cautela me acerqué a ella.

- Pansy- murmuré- estás enfadada?

- Estoy... aliviada.

Con cuidado, con miedo aún me acerqué aún más a ella y la abracé. Ignoro porqué, quizás mi cabeza se hubiera perdido ya... o simplemente quería acabar con ese estúpido odio que existía entre nosotras

Ella me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y, cuando nos separamos, sonrojada, murmuró:

- Gracias... Hermione.

Le sonreí.

- Bueno!- dijo con un tono de voz más cerca de su tono de burla anterior- me podeís explicar qué haceís todos escondiendo a un Harry inconsciente en nuestra casa?

- Digamos que mi hermano es el más calmado de ambos...- murmuró Ginny.

Aún seguía lanzándole miradas por el rabillo del ojo a la ex Slytherin pero parecía mucho más calmada que hacía unos minutos. Le sonreí agradeciéndole todo y le apreté ligeramente la mano.

- De forma que Harry entró en modo berseker?

- Básicamente intentó matar a Hermione.. y probablemnte raptar y forzar a Ginny- metió baza Luna.

- Y yo que le tenía por el héroe...- murmuró la pelinegra.

- Héroe mucho pero no le hizo mucha gracia la situación- terminó Draco por ella.- aquí Herms le hechizó con el obliviate... pero quiere devolverle la memoria.

- Porque?- me preguntó mirándome con los ojos entornados.

- No quiero cargar con el peso de una memoria borrada en mi conciencia.- me limité a responder.

- Pero si no lo haces... todo indica a que él cargará con una muerte y una violación.

Me estremecí y pude notar como Ginny también lo hacia. Las palabras de Pansy eran crueles.. pero demasiado cercanas a la realidad.

- A pesar de ello quiero intentarlo.- repetí.

- No hay otra por lo que veo...

- Pansy- le interrumpió su exnovio- estás con nosotros?

- Acabaís de entrar en mi casa (la casa está a mi nombre Draco) habeís metido en ella a un hombre inconsciente y ahora me acabaís de explicar la cosa más extraña desde los Horrocruxes de Voldemort... estoy con vosotros.. pero no porque me cayaís bien... sino porque esto se adivina demasiado divertido como para dejarlo escapar.

- Muy bien pues... Luna?

Ella se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, donde Harry seguía durmiendo y murmuró un finite.

Segundos después un Harry confuso nos miraba a todos parpadeando lentamente.

- Es todo tuyo Herms- me dijo Luna con preocupación.

Cogí fuerte la varita y, temblando, comencé los conjuros que harían que Harry recuperara poco a poco su memoria.

Y... nos vemos cuando vuelva! No me odieís... pero si lo alargara más lo dejaría en aún pero momento... espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.. después de pensarlo decidí poner a una Pansy buena... o al menos no muy mala.

**Cuando vuelva subiré los caps que quedan... prometido!**

**Espero vuestras opiniones, quejas y preguntas...**

**Londres... here I go!**


	28. Chapter 28Aviso de la autora

**Hola!**

**Si, ya veis..sigo aquí y viva.**

**Después de casi dos meses sin saber nada de mi he vuelto... con unas disculpas enormes que deciros.**

**Después de volver de Londres no tenía ganas de escribir, unas.. compañeras me gastaron una "broma" de muy mal gusto que podría haber acabado realmente mal para mí, no pasó nada al final pero acabé mal, sin ganas realmente de nada. Hace unas semanas conseguí encender el ordenador de nuevo y he de agradecer el apoyo de shadowbook para volver a escribir. He tomado nota de todos los reviews y pms gracias a todos.**

**Como ya le dije a shadowbook he vuelto para quedarme, para continuar escribiendo y no me pienso volver a ir.**

**Falta ya poco para terminar esta historia y comenzaré otra en cuanto la termine y mis estudios me lo permitan.**

**El proximo capítulo de RRS lo subiré esta tarde(unas siete horas después de haber escrito esto) y responderé a todas las reviews.**

**Marinuqi mi disculpa va por ti en especial tambien. Siento haber desaparecido.**

**Nos vemos dentro de unas horas!**


	29. Chapter 2928 Protego veritas

**Si.. milagro soy yo, después de meses de no saber de mí eh?**

**Sigh.. no me he olvidado ni de la historia ni de fanfiction.. y eso va para los que habéis avisado de poneros como Harry **

**Digamos que la vida me ha tapado durante mucho tiempo, dejé la historia por causas personales que no podía escribir… y después ya no sabía que hacer, si seguir o no con esta historia, si seguir subiendo a fanfiction.. si aún era buena con esto xd **

**PERO… una persona muy muy cabezota me acabó convenciendo de seguir esto y de continuar sacando historias de esta loca cabeza mía. Lo siento a todos los que habéis esperado tanto, que habéis querido saber que pasaba… pero sí, esta vez no me iré porque ahora sí que he recuperado la musa.. o la he encontrado bajo una capa de polvo que he tenido que limpiar a conciencia.**

**Y ahora… toc toc se abre la puerta, coged bebida, patatas.. y por favor recordad los reviews, me haréis extraordinariamente feliz con ello ;)**

**Capítulo 28 Protego veritas**

Poco a poco tejí la maraña de hechizos que harían que Harry recuperara la memoria, notaba como todos a mi alrededor se tensaban, esperando al apocalipsis en cuanto yo terminara de hacer rodar el último gramo de magia desde mi varita a la cabeza de Harry. Ni yo misma sabía muy bien que pasaría después pero no podía cargar con el peso de otro hechizo obliviate ni con el peso de otra vida y otros recuerdos destrozados y perdidos.

Con un último rayo de luz violeta termine la retahíla de conjuros, de inmediato percibí como las cejas del chico que había conocido durante tanto tiempo se contraían, su cerebro trabajando para rellenar los huecos de memoria.

Apenas fue consciente demasiado preocupada como estaba de ponerme de nuevo entre Ginny y Harry pero tanto Draco como Luna se pusieron a cada lado del confuso Harry y sacado sus varitas lo apuntaron por protección. Incluso Pansy se puso en guardia a nuestra derecha. Podía notar como las manos de Ginny se aferraban a mi espalda buscando protección, lo ocurrido pocas horas antes demasiado fresco como para sentirse a salvo, mis manos estaban frías por los nervios y notaba una tensión desde mi cuello a mis hombros, todo se veía más nítido, mis nervios a flor de piel, y a la vez más borroso, más lejano e irreal a mí. Mis esperanzas, que Harry se hubiera calmado lo suficiente como para hablar con él.

Harry parpadeó y su mirada dejó de ser vidriosa para volver a poseer el increíble tono heredado de su madre, supe que nos quedaban segundos. Me tensé aún más y pode notar como Ginny dejaba de aferrarme para coger su varita.

Harry abrió la boca y cogió aire un par de veces.

¿Hermione?

Su voz sonaba triste, infinitamente triste, cansada. Por un momento estuve a punto de bajar la varita y abrazarle como había hecho cuando vio la tumba de sus padres por primera vez. Pero algo me lo impidió, aquel Harry no era el de hacía unos años, era alguien diferente, temible, que había intentado matarme.

Hermione- volvió a decir Harry, sus ojos solo centrados en mí, ni siquiera en la varita con la que le apuntaba- ¿Por qué?

Sonaba derrotado. Suspiré y bajé un poco mi varita.

No tengo la culpa- dije suave, durante un tiempo incluso me había echado la culpa.. pero no la tenía, me negaba a culparme por todo- no la tuve Harry. Solo.. me enamoré de ella.

Ginny permanecía callada.

Me importaba- dijo Harry- me importas- continuó mirando a la pelirroja aun sin hacer caso al resto de los presentes.

Oí como Ginny cogía aire.

Harry… quizás pero no iba a funcionar. No te quiero… y creo que no lo hice, solo fuiste…

No terminó la frase, los ojos de Harry volvían a llamear.

Solo fui?, solo fui que Ginny? Un pasatiempo?

Se levantó tensando su cuerpo entrenado de buscador, sentí como la bola de rabia volvía, haciendo que mi cuerpo se calentara.

De improviso las mismas llamas que habían protegido a Ginny de Ron lo volvieron a hacer con Harry.

No te acerques Harry- dije con voz helada.-

Noté una mano a mi espalda, me dí la vuelta donde Ginny me miraba con preocupación, el círculo de llamas se reflejaba en sus ojos y en su pelo, dándole el aspecto de un hada.. casi etéreo.. e increíblemente bello.

Herms, tengo que hacer esto. Para, por favor.

Respiré hondo, no sabía de dónde venían estas llamas pero supe que tenía que calmarme, Ginny lo necesitaba.. y en parte yo misma lo necesitaba.

De forma que las llamas fueron descendiendo hasta que Ginny y yo volvimos a estar al completo descubierto.

Escucha Harry- dijo mirándole con seriedad- nunca fuiste un pasatiempo o un juego, solo una equivocación, me equivoqué, creía que te quería y continué con ello mucho después de empezar a dudar porque eras lo más cómodo y seguro. No significa que no me importaras solo que no fui capaz…

Pero Harry no la escuchaba, sus ojos fijos en el círculo de llamas que ahora ardían a la altura de nuestros tobillos.

Eso.. – tartamudeó- eso…

¡Por el amor del cielo!- gritó Pansy exasperada, me sobresalté, casi me había olvidado de ella.- sí so tonto, el hechizo, sí Hermione lo ha generado, sí asúmelo.

Parpadeé sintiéndome perdida. ¿ Qué hechizo?

Cómo que hechizo? preguntó Ginny.

No lo sabes?- preguntó Pansy mirándola con desesperación- ni siquiera la morena de tu novia lo sabe?

Me miraron todos expectantes pero no sabía a que se referían..

Pansy suspiró.

Un hechizo del que nos explican sus implicaciones durante séptimo curso… entiendo que los aquí presentes no termináramos séptimo pero la bruja más lista de todos los siglos debería saberlo ¿no? Un hechizo de fuego... generado por una persona por la rabia o por otro sentimiento…

Musité la respuesta en cuanto caí.

Protego veritas…

Al fin!- le oí gritar a Pansy pero ya no escuchaba, el protego veritas era un hechizo que no se veía, completamente teórico… completamente irreal pero desde luego el anillo de llamas…

No quisiera interrumpir..- dijo un rubio- pero me podeís explicar que es ese.. . protego veritas?

Harry miraba todo aún completamente asombrado, parecía que él había entendido todo antes incluso que yo.

El protego veritas- dije recitando- es un hechizo famoso por su anti destructibilidad, suelo aparecer cuando una persona siente verdaderos deseos de proteger a otra, cuando todo su ser se vuelca en protegerla. Se consideraba la mayor prueba de amor en la edad media, cuando las quemas de brujas muggles. A menor escala puede dar pequeños hechizos de protección de sangre.. como es el caso de Harry y el de su madre.

Pero cuando alguien que ama a otra persona lo efectúa sin darse cuenta- siguió Pansy con voz aburrida- lo que se crea es un anillo de fuego que protege a la persona amada, es extraordinariamente raro.. y además la muestra mas espectacular de amor.. blahblah… si me disculpáis voy a mirarme los niveles de azúcar en sangre.

No escuché su comentario estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Harry.¿ Aquello bastaría para convencerlo? ¿ o habíamos encontrado el hechizo de pimienta que haría que el dragón fuera aún más peligroso?

**And… se acabó… de momento, estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo y… si, prometido, estará subido para mañana, sin desapariciones, lo prometo ;)**

**Se que cortarlo así es… pelín maligno pero quiero dirigir todo al final pensado… lo siento de nuevo, a todos.**

**Espero los reviews, incluso las exigencias de horca!**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis esperado, gracias de verdad a todos, os debo una disculpa.**

**y.. shaakeeit… gracias :***


	30. Chapter 30-29 Un par de respuestas

**Y.. lo prometido es deuda ;) Gracias por los reviews, los followers y favoritos. Incluso a los que solo habéis leído ;) Por donde iba? Ah si!**

**Coged la taza caliente del desayuno( o de la cena ;))…buscaos un sitio cómodo y con luz.. arriba telón!**

**Capítulo 29 Un par de respuestas**

Durante lo que parecieron horas Harry nos miró a las dos con una expresión de estupor total, me mordí los labios varias veces, queriendo decir algo pero sin saber qué sería lo correcto. A mi lado podía ver como Ginny hacía lo mismo.

Draco y Luna, aun con las varitas en la mano, nos miraban completamente inmóviles, una fotografía dentro de un cuadro. Pansy seguía desaparecida aunque por los ruidos que se oían desde el salón no estaba muy lejos.

Al final Harry se relajó y se quedó mirándonos, sus ojos ya indescifrables.

Harry…- murmuró Draco acercándose a él lentamente.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa torcida y rió suavemente, con pena.

Supongo que a eso no tengo nada que hacer no?- sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas y tristeza.- sería como luchar contra algo mío.

Harry..- susurré acercándome a él.

Mi madre me salvó usando el principio del hechizo que tu ahora estas usando para proteger a Ginny- dijo con voz temblorosa- una vez yo fui ella… y ni siquiera mi madre consiguió esas llamas que tú has conseguido.

Escucha..- volví a intentar.

Escúchame a mí- me interrumpió Harry más seguro- no voy a decir que vaya estar bien, ni que de la noche a la mañana pued mirarte.. miraros a la cara. Pero estaré bien. Tenéis derecho ser felices y a estar con quien quereís. Solo…- dijo esto mirando a Ginny- creía que ya no habría que buscar más en mi caso.

Sonrió de lado y volvió a hablar antes de que alguno le interrumpiéramos.

No soy el mejor buscador del siglo por nada supongo.

Todos reimos suave por el chiste, sabía que Harry no estaba bien, pero sabía que lo estaba intentando. Sonreí mirándolo y vislumbrando al hombre que solía ser.

Tampoco el mejor detective- soltó de repente mientras se sentaba en la cama. A su alrededor nos posicionamos todos, Draco y Luna aún con cuidado y protegiéndonos por si acaso.

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ginny mientras me cogía del antebrazo con suavidad, me estremecí al contacto.

Cuando estábamos en.. cuarto creo. Cogí costumbre de no dormir hasta tarde ya que con los nervios de las pruebas casi no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Una noche te ví caminar por la zona de Huffelpuff.. era ya después de Voldemort cuando ya no podía siquiera imaginarme en cerrar los ojos. Y te ví admirando el espejo de Oesed.

Tragué saliva y sentí como enrojecía, recordaba muy bien lo que había visto en aquel espejo.

Yo me encontré con el espejo en primero- continuó- pero no supe lo que era hasta que Dumbledore me lo explicó. Tu, Hermione, seguro que ya sabías qué era y que significaba el espejo.. no podía ver lo que tú veías pero te quedaste quieta mirándolo.. enrojeciste y acabaste por quedarte sentada mirando con intensidad. Volviste una y otra vez hasta que alguien.. yo, cambié el espejo.

Lo cambiaste tú?- pregunté.

Había algo en la forma que mirabas al espejo.. o de que las primeras noches parecías susurrar algo..- vaya si que susurraba, el nombre de Ginny una y otra vez- que me incomodaban- se sonrojó algo al decir esto y evitó mirarnos.- acabé por moverlo de sitio y lo dejé en la zona de Slytherin una noche.

Donde lo encontré yo- intervino una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Pansy entró en la habitación con un montoncito de pastas.

No es por educación- dijo a la defensiva- sino para evitar que luego ataquéis la nevera… que ya sé como se las gastan los Weasley.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y continuó.

Encontré el espejo.. más bien vi como lo colocabas Potter… y en poco tiempo supe qué era. Lo escondí en la Sala de los Menesteres, tuvo que quemarse con el incendio que montasteis en la pelea de Hogwarts.

Y qué viste Pansy?- preguntó un sonriente Draco.

Al león de Gryffindor bailando cantos galaicos- fue la mordaz respuesta- creo que la respuesta interesante sin embargo será la de la morena inteligente.

Noté como enrojecía.

Yo.. solo ví- dije a la defensiva.

Solo vistes a la belleza pelirroja des…

Pansy para- pedí enrojeciendo aún más, no estaba preparada para tener esa conversación.. además tenerla en presencia de Harry no ayudaría en nada las cosas. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguí a dos ex gryffindors sonriéndome con agradecimiento… aunque creí distinguir un rastro de diversión en unos ojos azules.

Supongo que será momento de ir a ver a tu madre- rompió el silencio Harry- debo disculparme con más de una persona creo- susurró.

Lo cual significará probablemente tener que encontrarnos con mi hermano. Susurró Ginny suspirando para sí.

Te protegerán estos dos paladines. Farfulló Pansy.- Y si no lo hacen siempre puedes pedir los refuerzos.

Te refieres a los Refuerzos que viven en una pequeña tribu junto al río Nilo?- murmuró Luna con aspecto soñador.

Estaba a punto de rodar los ojos exasperada cuando ví que Luna se sonreía. Bromeaba tan solo.

Supongo pues que es hora de que me enseñéis esa casa tuya-murmuró Pansy con falso fastidio mientras tendía la mano a Ginny.

Vuelta a la Madriguera… allá íbamos.

**Corto y algo lento lo sé… pero he creído que se necesitaba este capítulo.. además de un poco más de información de los flashbacks de Hermione! ;)**

**Ah! Lo dije hace tiempo pero debido a todo lo que ha pasado… la magia que explico a no ser que sea copia de lo inventado por JK es un imaginario mío así que si tenéis dudas de porque algo es así o asá… no dudéis en preguntar o en decirme que qué burradas digo :P**

**Review me and tell me what you think? ;)**

**Pd: For you Minxi-san **


	31. Chapter 3130 Presenten varita

**Graaaaacias por los reviews y por todo! ;)**

**Aquí tengo el siguiente cap.. donde Ron hará aparición al fin. ¿ Qué pasará? Mmm… quizás alguna brujita ( Marinuqui… :P) pueda adivinarlo.**

**Los ojos se me van a los apuntes.. a ver si puedo terminarlos de una vez :P**

**Capítulo 30 Presenten varitas**

Nos presentamos en la casa familiar menos de un minuto después. Miré a la estructura recordando veranos pasados que había pasado en ella, recordando como me había sentido cuando me había presentado, no hacía tanto, para la comida donde Ginny y Harry habían anunciado su matrimonio. Recordando el día de la boda.. Recordando todo.

Y por primera vez me sentí realmente feliz, miré a Ginny que me estaba sonriendo, animándome. Miré con cuidado a Harry pero este retiró la vista, respetuoso, rocé mis dedos con los de Ginny para que supiera que estaba bien.

Cogí aire, lets face the music…

Abrimos la puerta y entramos esperando ( yo al menos) los gritos y reproches de un pelirrojo. Por el contrario lo que nos esperaba era la señora Weasley que nos miró con preocupación al principio y después con sorpresa.

Harry.. – murmuró mirándole con estupor. Él se sonrojó y evitó su mirada cuando habló. Creo que tuvo una sensación de deja vú.. igual que todos nosotros; durante solo unos segundos parecía como si Harry hubiera cogido de nuevo el coche volador junto con Ron.. y ambos se hubieran metido en un lío.

Pero.. la ausencia de Ron y el hecho de que Harry se afeitara hacía imposible aquello.

Señora…- comenzó mirando aún sus pies.

Llámame Molly Harry.. creo que ya hemos pasado hace mucho los tiempos de formalidades.

Molly.. vengo a disculparme por lo que ocurrió en la boda, por lo que hice a su hija, por lo que hice a Hermione.. por todo.

Harry ahora miraba valientemente a la señora Weasley y no pude sino sentirme orgullosa de él.

Querido…- dijo Molly sonriendo ligeramente- estás más que perdonado.. si no vuelves a intentar matar o herir a ninguna de mis hijas.- esto último hizo que me sonrojara mientras Pansy reía por la bajo y Ginny me apretaba la mano.

Señora Weasley- cortó Draco mientras Harry murmuraba un "seguro Molly"- ¿sabe dónde puede estar Ron? Hace poco que Pansy se lo ha encontrado y quisiéramos saber si puede haber aparecido por aquí..

Molly miró brevemente a Pansy y la sonrió antes de responder a Draco, a pesar de ser una slytherin Molly no parecía tener problema con la morena cínica.

Bueno.. lo cierto es que no se de él desde que se fu…

No llegó a terminar la frase, el inmenso reloj encantado sonó indicando que un nuevo Weasley se encontraba en movimiento. Miré con rapidez al reloj y ví como la manecilla de Ron se movía desde.. "fuera" a "casa Weasley"

Empalidecí, lo cierto es que no sabía si Ron iba a ser tan "fácil" de hablar como con Harry. Y temía que le hiciera daño a Ginny en su rabia.

Tranquila- murmuró la pelirroja mientras me besaba los nudillos- todo va a estar bien.

Y si no…- intervino Pansy- nos lo dejas y todo acabará bien.

Estaba a punto de decirle que tampoco era eso cuando Luna asintió con firmeza a mi lado.

Sí, podéis contar con nosotros.

Iba a darme la vuelta y sonreírla cuando la puerta de la Madriguera se abrió y un borracho Ron se presentó con una cara permanente de rabia tatuada.

¡ZORRAS!- gritó cuando nos enfocó, cogiendo la varita comenzó a murmurar un hechizo pero un mocomurcielago lo detuvo. Miré con asombro a Ginny que retiraba la varita.

Creo que una persona puede pasar solo un determinado tiempo en la cama… al menos tumbada y en coma- esto último lo terminó con una pequeña sonrisa y casi pude oír la risa de Pansy.

Aunque vuestros chistes sobre lo que haríais en l cama sean muy divertidos creo que lo mejor sería encargarnos de Ron- intervino Luna con su habitual tono soñador.

Asentí y lo mire mientras intentaba que los mocomurciélagos no le atacaran mientras daba bandazos y murmuraba para sí.

Deja que me encargue yo- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

Ron- susurró intentando sonar tranquilizadora.

En cuanto oyó su nombre Ron se volvió y la miró con odio.

TÚ!- Gritó rojo de rabia y de alcohol- ¿Por qué? Eh?¿Por qué?

Arremetió contra su hermana quien lo esquivó mientras intentaba hacerlo razonar. Tenía el cuerpo tensionado, a punto de intervenir pero la señora Weasley me pidió que esperara.. aunque pude ver como agarraba su varita con precaución.

Los puños de Ron no alcanzaban a su objetivo, tampoco los desmayados hechizos que podía conjurar en su estado pero no podía sino preocuparme por Ginny. Los sonidos de muebles rotos se amontonaron según los hechizos de Ron se iban haciendo más y más peligrosos.

Al final Ron no pudo moverse más y se quedó tumbado en el suelo mirando a su hermana con odio.

Abrió la boca intentando varias veces hablar. Miré a Harry que no se había movido del sitio y miraba a su mejor amigo con tristeza y comprensión infinitas, suspiré u puse una mano en su hombro, no se apartó.

Ron- volvió a llamar Ginny.

Ron no habló y supe que no era el mejor momento para hablar con él.

Luna también lo supuso porque murmuró un Resto haciendo que el pelirrojo se durmiera.

Supongo que ahora tendremos que esperar- dijo suavemente.

Vi como Ginny parecía dispuesta a pedirle que despertara a su hermano pero negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a ella sorteando los muebles rotos.

Ron no está bien ahora Gin- dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-ahora lo único que sacaríamos sería gritos.

¿ Y después quién dice que no los habrá?- murmuró tristemente Ginny.

La cogí de las manos y se las besé.

Solo debemos esperar- le susurré mientras la conducía al enrome sofá que ahora estaba ligeramente chamuscado.- y descansar.

Dije esto ultimo mientras besaba su sien. Lo siguiente que oí fue de nuevo la voz de Luna murmurando un resto.

Lo siguiente.. negro.

**Y.. sí, lo dejo aquí.. antes que se vuelva demasiado largo. No me gusta empachar.. jeje.**

**Mañana escribiré el siguiente cap.. no vamos acercando al final aunque me dé algo de pena ( pero seguiré escribiendo :P)**

**Vuestras opiniones.. quejas.. mejoras… comentarios… en el botón del review? Muchas gracias a todos los que lo hagáis y también a los que no por leer :P**

**Ah! ****Meuaka shaakeei****, muchas gracias por el review… espero que leas la historia y puedas opinar.. me gusta saber todas las opiniones.. soy de naturaleza buena… la mayoría de las veces xd al menos es lo que alguna musa que otra no para de decirme! :P**


	32. Chapter 33 Dime la verdad

**Hola, sé que muchos habréis pensado que ya no iba a terminar esta historia. Y durante mucho tiempo yo misma pensé que no lo haría. Pero recientemente me he decidido por terminarla, de un capítulo entero **

**Antes de nada: ShadowBook, te pido disculpas, y te dedico esta historia. Como prometí hacerlo, siento no haber podido cumplir otras promesas que hice.**

**Una vez dicho esto éste fic fue escrito hace mucho tiempo y voy a intentar mantener la forma de escribir de entonces, ignoro si podré hacerlo pero una vez termine el fic creo que tardaré un poco en volver a escribir un fic de Hermione y Ginny. **

Dime la verdad

Sentí como la consciencia volvía a mí en pequeña oleadas, cuando finalmente volví totalmente en mí el rostro de Ginny me miraba con preocupación.

-cHas tardado mucho en recuperar la consciencia.- Murmuró quedamente mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Con un suspiro me incorporé de lo que era nuevamente la cama de la habitación de Ginny y la miré con curiosidad.- Ron está también despierto- continuó Ginny con el mismo tono de voz- Sigue furioso pero Harry ha estado hablando con él. Creo que le costará Herms.

Cerré los ojos y asentí.

- Tan solo quiero pedirle perdón- murmuré levantándome.- Por mentirle, por ocultarle algo como esto durante tanto tiempo.

Ginny sonrió con tristeza y me acompañó a la puerta.

- Pase lo que pase te estaré esperando.

Y dicho esto la dejé atrás, bajando los escalones con la rapidez que traen los nervios. Ron estaba fuera, con Harry al lado, ambos callados, sabía que si miraba a mis lados podría ver a los Weasley mirando con fijeza la escena pero supe que era mejor dejarlo pasar.

- Ron- murmuré con la voz rota, él se volvió y me dirigió una mirada triste.

- Es mejor que me vaya- comenzó Harry levantándose pero yo alcé una mano con rapidez-

- Quédate- le pedí antes de sentarme junto a ellos.- Quiero pediros perdón a los demás, quiero ser capaz de deciros la verdad.

Ron continuó jugueteando con su propia varita, mirando el cielo con tristeza.

- Me parece mal vuestro comportamiento- comencé- Realmente lo que hicisteis, lo que habéis hecho, lo que significa, no tiene excusa- ambos se quedaron callados, algo que agradecí- Por mucho daño que os causara lo que hicisteis fue desmedido, y me preocupa que seáis capaces de reaccionar así. Y creo que necesitaré un tiempo antes de volver… a estar bien con vosotros- suspiré- Pero siento muchísimo no haberos dicho nada de lo que me estaba ocurriendo antes. Quizás hubiera cambiado algo, o quizás nada. Pero no debería haberme dejado llevar por el miedo, aun cuando todo esto empezó de niña.

Ambos siguieron sin decir palabra de forma que me levanté, dispuesta a irme.

- Dime una cosa Herms- comenzó Ron aun sin dirigirme la mirada.- ¿Nos tenías miedo?

Yo suspiré y asentí antes de vocalizar un suave "si"

Y allí los dejé, mirando a la nada. Ya no éramos unos niños, ya habíamos tomado nuestras decisiones, ya habíamos dejado de soñar o de escondernos en los recuerdos. Finalmente nos habíamos reconocido en el espejo y finalmente yo estaba contenta con lo que veía.

**Y aquí termina RRS. La verdad es que leerme de nuevo ha hecho que me sonría más de una vez, es interesante ver cómo he cambiado en varios años. Siento haber dejado la historia sin acabar, no podía hacerlo, no me atrevía. En todo caso hela aquí terminada. En fictionpress y en archive of your own hay una historia que estoy escribiendo con la ayuda de mi pareja, está ambientada en el mundo de Hogwarts pero tiene como protagonistas dos personajes con los que nosotras solemos rolear en twitter de vez en cuando, si alguien quiere echarle un vistazo la historia se llama Eyes of the "raven" color, bajo el mismo penname que aquí. Muchas gracias a todos por todos los reviews, y por los favoritos, los follows y los mds de aliento. El fandom de HP fue el que me hizo meterme aquí en un primer momento, de forma que gracias. De verdad.**


End file.
